C is for Candle
by firemage23
Summary: L seeks help from his childhood friend, his 3rd successor "C" a woman who had taken over his aliases to get out of Wammy house.  LxOC
1. 1  The Beginning

***Authors Note* Hey guys, this is the beginning! If you guys have any questions feel free to ask, no worries i dont bite ;D

It was late that night. I remember it perfectly for I was awoken with the sound of the doorbell and Mr. Wammy bustling himself towards the door, wrapping his old bathrobe around his slowly aging body. Even back then most of his hair was silver, very few strands streaking through his full head of hair almost marring the perfect color. He answered the door and allowed the three people to shuffle inside, two of them being young, one holding onto the other and staring up at Mr. Wammy with wide eyes. The smaller boy clutched a small stuffed animal to his chest, now soaked from the pouring rain.

"These two are orphans, Mr. Wammy," The man in the coat said strictly, his fedora pulled low over his eyes so I could barely see them from where I was perched at the top of the stairs, clutching to the sheer white banisters, my back hunched up even more than usual. I blew my too long brown bangs out of my face, bringing my knees closer to my chest.

Mr. Wammy smiled kindly at the two boys and bent low, touching his knees to the floor, a usual tactic he used to gain the trust of the smaller children that even won me over when I first stepped onto the Wammy doorstep.

"I know the both of you will be very happy while you stay here," Mr. Wammy continued, his smile visible to me from here. "And I'm sure my protégé, Candle?" My ears perked up from where I was at the top of the stairs, I half-knew Mr. Wammy would realize I was there, but I wasn't quite ready for him to bring me up quite that quickly. Of course, after my initial hesitation to the mention of my name so flippantly, I stood and plodded down the stairs, drawing myself together mentally. I stopped short right before the two boys and they gazed up at me with their big eyes, the taller of the two having something else other than the usual fear... defiance.

"Candle has lived here for quite a while now, I am certain she would bring both of you boys to rooms of your own and settle you down properly."

I looked to Mr. Wammy and nodded to him and looked to the boys, allowing my lips to turn up into a smile.

"Common," I said gently, stretching out both of my hands to them. Seeming to be all they needed, they rushed forward and took my hands and I led them up the stairs and into the swirling maze of the Wammy house. As I was walking down the hallway with the two new boys in tow one of the doors opened and out stepped my best friend.

"Candle what are you doing up so late?" Lawliet asked me, his dark eyes flitting over the two boys still clutching to my hands, his back hunched as he peeked around the door frame.

"These are our new friends," I said gently, allowing the smaller boy to clutch my arm as he hid from him. At this Lawliet moved forward and bent so that he was face-to-face with the older boy.

"And your name is?" He demanded more than asked, but the boy didn't back down as he looked at him.

"Mihael," He said with that same defiant stare and I smiled at Lawliet's blank expression as he studied him. I looked over to the other side of my body and looked down at the little boy, making sure my face was kinder than Lawliet's had been.

"And what is your name?" I allowed my voice to lilt into the question and he looked up at me.

"My name is Nate."


	2. 2 The Proposition

"C?"

I snapped out of my reverie and gazed back at Watari across from our lunch table.

"I told you Watari, Candy is just fine while we're out in public." I said gently, uncrossing and crossing my legs again to hide any of my other nerves after meeting with Watari after all these years. I made sure to keep my polite smile on and smoothed my dress over my lap.

"How are Mellow and Near?" I asked, truly wondering how my old friends were. It had been many years since I had gone out on my own without Watari, L, or even Mellow by my side.

"They are quite fine, Mellow is 14 now," Watari said and took a sip of his tea. I couldn't help but smile at that bit of news.

"Wow, already?" I said, shaking my head and looking down. "I remember when that boy was 6 showing up at night in the pouring rain." Watari nodded sagely and placed his cup on the table, gazing at me seriously through his glasses.

"He's asking for your help with this one,"

I sighed, knowing it was the only reason why this man had contacted me in the first place. The only cell phone I kept that was for my own personal use (which I never use) started ringing out of the blue. Not even Mellow called me anymore, begging me to come home. I left the Wammy house not wanting to be L's successor any longer, both A and B had failed in their own, off-putting ways and I didn't want to follow their way out. So I left L and Watari and took up the aliases that L had created for himself, making a business for myself and taking up any and all cases that the "great L" wouldn't. Very rarely did L ever contact me ever since I had left the house, usually it was he himself calling, asking me to go over some of the case files with him. I had a habit of picking up whatever he missed, even if it was a rare occurrence, and he always used that to his advantage.

"Usually if he asks for help he calls me himself." I said softly, taking a small sip of tea, trying to keep my eyes away from Watari, knowing the man to read me easily through my eyes. It had been a while since I had human contact and I was very bad at keeping my emotions in check.

"That is why I know you understand the gravity of the situation," He said gently, still smiling.

"Has he gone to the police yet?" I spoke evenly, finally looking up at him through my lashes.

"Soon,"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose briefly and thought. I had heard all about the "random" heart attacks of the prisoners over the past few days, the press simply wrote them off, but they had immediately caught my attention. Especially since all of the victims had been not only behind bars the whole time, but had all died the same way; unless there was some new kind of bioterrorism being developed within the confines of a prison, there was something very strange going on. The one thing that did worry me was the fact that L had sent Watari to retrieve me. Therefore he knew calling me and asking me to come would only give him a dial tone from my hasty hang-up. It was much harder to say no to a man who took me in, raised me and told me I was worth something.

After a long hesitation I finally looked up at Watari, opening and closing my mouth several times before giving him my answer.

***Author's Note* I know i'm terribly evil to leave you all on a cliff hanger, but i believed the first chapter was far too short so i added the second. Id love to hear from you guys as to what you think so give me a shout out :D


	3. 3 The Car Ride

***Disclaimer crap: everyone knows i own nothing of Death Note and the characters and all that good stuff...

"Shit,"

I pulled my finger into my mouth from my paper cut, hating cleaning up my place after a long case. There were always files and papers everywhere along with strewn clothes and the occasional take-out box. I tried my best to be clean... most of the time, but after a while of picking out proper outfits and chasing leads, when I get home I usually tear off whatever clothes I'm wearing and throw them wherever. Now as I gathered all of my papers and threw them in the trash I realized I would be living out of a suitcase for a while.

I still couldn't believe I had said yes to Watari, it felt like I was falling into place just as it had been intended to succeed him. I remember long ago when both L and I were young and it was simple, playing games together and learning all we could to expand our knowledge. We both loved school, learning was what made our day and we were best friends. Nothing was ever complicated back then, if someone fell and started crying, Watari was always there to run out and cradle us, kissing our wounds and telling us it would be alright. Like nothing could hurt us.

I sighed, looking at the still slightly messy room before me, half of my clothes in the suitcase while the other half still was on the floor. Watari told me the car would be coming to get me at midnight. Strangely enough the only thing I thought about when he told me the time was if Watari would be exhausted if he stayed up that late. L, the insomniac he was, probably picked the time more out of convenience for himself rather than his care taker.

So trying my best not to be too bitter I finished packing and at exactly 11:55pm I was outside of my apartment building, sitting on my luggage and pouted all I wanted before Watari showed up. Almost as if on cue, at 11:56pm a black car pulled up in front of me with tinted windows, wiping the pout off of my face immediately.

"Exactly five minutes early as per usual I see," Watari commented after opening the car door, making a small smile spread over my lips.

"You always did remember everything,"

Watari inclined his head to me and I helped him load my luggage into the trunk and being the ever gentleman he was, opened the back door for me. It was there, perched on the black leather seat like a strange monkey was the man I had grown up with. He turned his head of shaggy black hair and his dark eyes landed on me.

"Your dark circles are showing," I muttered, cocking an eyebrow and leaning into a hip.

"And I do believe if you wore a lower shirt your breasts would be showing."

I saw his eyes flicker down and then back up and with that I shook my head, smirked and lowered myself into the car.

"This is how I get my leads in cases," I said proudly after Watari had shut the door, crossing my legs and purposefully drawing my shoulders in to accentuate my already popping breasts. Hell, with a good push-up bra and a low-cut shirt I could make any man confess.

"Hm, I see," L muttered, still staring at me with his unwavering eyes as Watari slid back into his seat and began driving.

"So what am I supposed to call you today?" I asked, staring right back after flipping loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Ryuzaki will be sufficient for now," He said, unwrapping a piece of candy and popping it into his mouth. I gave him a dark look after hearing the name and sighed, unfortunately remembering BB.

"I must say I'm terribly surprised, Ryuzaki," I said sharply, tugging the zipper on the inside of my knee-high boot, noticing his flicker of attention out of the corner of my eye. "I never would have guessed you would have left your hotel room to come and pick me up."

"Even through our long period of time apart I still consider you my best friend, Candle."

I looked over at him, knowing immediately by the look in his eye that he wasn't lying. It was only then that I allowed a small smile to cross my face before looking away and out the window, finding the looming building of what I guessed to be our hotel.

I followed a hunched L into his hotel suite and looked around the lavished room as I slipped off my boots, taking in the ornate furniture, carpeting, and even drapery. For a suite they never do spare any expense.

Without a word I followed L inside, past what I believed to be a living room and into yet another room, this one dark and full of the glow of multiple screens. There was a full computer set-up, microphone included, on the hard wood floor and it was completely devoid of any type of furniture save for a folding table that held most of the screens. L walked to the middle of the room, facing the computer on the floor and sat down, motioning for me to take a seat next to him. I walked silently in my stockings where he motioned and took a seat, grumbling unhappily.

"You know, this outfit isn't for sitting on the floor."

"Feel free to change," He said dismissively and I rolled my eyes at him, expecting nothing less. "I'm assuming you've seen the pattern as I've seen them." He clicked a few things on his computer, bringing up a few different files.

"Prison inmates all killed with heart attacks that had been broadcasted on the news? Of course." His eyes shifted towards me for a second before clicking again on his computer and bringing up another file.

"I believe this is where it all started."

I leaned forward, squinting slightly at the screen, realizing I forgot to grab my glasses out of my bag before Watari took them, but after I saw the face of the man I recognized him immediately.

"The Shinjuku Killer," I leaned back, ignoring the constrains of my outfit and crossing my legs in tight, bringing my feet up in lotus position. I linked my fingers together and let my chin rest on them, flicking my eyes to L.

"You realize the implications if you believe this man to be the first attack," L gazed at me, our gazes never wavering. "I had a thought that there was a possibility of some type of bioterrorism research going on in the prisons, but if this man who died was truly the first..."

"Yes," L interrupted, bringing his head down so his hair covered his eyes. "It means that the killer has the ability to cause these heart attacks without touching them."

"And I'm assuming without having to be at the scene."

L looked at me with this, questioning me silently.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed," I said, seeing no sign of an actual television in this room. "But those who were killed were broadcasted on the news with their name and picture."

"I suppose I should have a television installed..." He muttered, sticking his thumb into his mouth and looking around the room briefly.

"Let Watari sleep tonight, he's been up late enough." I said flatly, causing L to look at me curiously.

"And you?" He asked, his thumb playing with his bottom lip. "Do you need sleep as well?"

"I need a pair of comfy clothes," I said sighing as I untangled my legs and stood. "But I believe we both need to be on the same page before I sleep."

L looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"I am truly happy you decided to help me with this, Candle."

I smiled down at him gently, turning on my heel and heading towards the door.

"For once it'll be like old times, Lawliet."

***Author's Note* Hey guys i decided to go with longer chapters since i hate short chapters in general, also i decided to up the rating... i guess the way i write isnt for the young'ins *shrug.* Oh, and if youre not quite sure what lotus position is, wiki it they have a good picture of what it looks like. As always its good hearing from everyone!


	4. 4 The Trip

***Disclaimer... dont own Death Note blahblah...

I woke up with the sound of furious thundering. I had no idea what time it was or even if it was light outside yet, L had a bad habit of keeping himself completely in the dark while he was working alone. I lifted my head up off the wooden floor and realized the thundering was the sound of L taping on his keyboard, the sound amplified through the floorboards. I had this horribly stiff neck from the way I was sleeping and groaned lightly when I tried moving it, and at the movement of my arms did I see a blanket covering me.

"Good morning," L said without stopping his typing or looking away from his computer.

"What time is it?" I asked roughly, not knowing when I had finally passed out after hours of the two of us going over everything we possibly could.

"I believe it is 1pm,"

"You could never tell when it's this dark in here," I muttered, eyeing the thick drapes covering the only window in the room.

"If you wish light, I would advise you to go into the other room, I..."

"Prefer the dark while working, I know."

His eyes flickered towards me, a hint of annoyance in them from my interruption which turned into amusement.

"Not used to outsiders who know what you're like, huh?" I said flatly and before he could answer I opened up the door and walked into the hallway, shielding my eyes from the blinding sunlight that filled the suite. It seemed Watari made sure to keep all of the windows open save for the one L was working in and after my eyes finally adjusted I walked over to the giant window in the living room. It felt good to have the sunlight brush over my skin.

"Ah, finally emerged I see," I turned and smiled as Watari walked out of what I believe to be the kitchen, wiping his hands with a cloth before standing next to me, the both of us gazing out of the window.

"How did you sleep, Watari?" I asked politely and the old man smiled.

"Quite well my dear and I have made both you and Ryuzaki some lunch if you'd like some." I smiled, nodding.

"I would love some, thank you."

I sat at the little counter in the kitchen, eating my rice contentedly and watching as Watari started making more sweets to replace the ones he had delivered to L.

"I must ask," I said in between bites, catching Watari's attention. "While you're here with Ryuzaki, who is watching over the children at the Wammy house?"

"Always the one to worry over the others," Watari commented with a loving smile. "Roger of course."

I couldn't help but make a face. Roger? But he hated children, let alone the genius children that ran around the house all day.

"You're going to the police today, correct?" I asked, keeping my eyes low on my bowl of rice.

"Yes, they are holding a meeting tonight and Ryuzaki wishes to get his plans in motion." I nodded, fiddling with my chop sticks.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed a car for the day then?" At my comment it drew the entirety of Watari's attention.

"I believe that can be arranged, but where do you wish to go?"

I looked up at him smiling and he just merely nodded, agreeing to make the arrangements for a second car.

It was maybe an hour after I had lunch with Watari and I was finally on my way. It didn't take me long to shower, change, and tell L I would be leaving for a period of time. He looked at me as if he already knew what I was doing, smiling as he bid me goodbye. I left the city and admired the view of the countryside, keeping my head when I almost missed the turn-off I needed. After all of my memories of the place over the past 24 hours I finally pulled up to the entrance gate, smiling as I opened the door and heard the cries and laughter of playing children. I opened the gate and walked up to the front door, ignoring the doorbell and simply opening it and walking inside. A few smaller children ran past me, laughing as they darted up the stairs and down the hall. I smiled after them and allowed my feet to take me to Mr. Wammy's old office. I knocked gently on the old oak doors and opened them when a low gruff voice answered me.

"Hey there Roger," I smiled towards the man who looked thoroughly disgruntled behind the desk.

"Ah C, nice to see you," He attempted a smile back but I waved him off.

"Don't worry I won't bother you, I'm here to see some old friends," I pointed a thumb behind me and Roger nodded, keeping the unhappy look on his face.

"Feel free,"

I closed the door behind me, rolling my eyes to the ceiling, hating the rules of society that demands these kinds of awkward moments. I walked towards the back of the house where I heard the most noise and walked out into the courtyard, looking over the group that played as well as the few that stayed off on the outskirts. I spotted Near almost instantly, mass amounts of toys surrounding him that I knew he refused to let the other children use.

"Candle!"

In seconds I was attacked by a mop of blonde hair which threw me back a couple of steps.

"Mellow!" I said loudly, laughing and wrapping my arms around the boy, squeezing him tightly.

"What took you so long to visit?" He asked his face turned up towards me, an angry look taking over his features.

"I'm sorry Mellow, I've been busy taking all of the cases from L's aliases," I smoothed down his hair, smiling apologetically.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore 'cause you're here now!" I laughed as he threw his hands up in the air, a large grin on his face. I looked behind him to see another familiar mop of hair belonging to one of Mellow's good friends, Matt.

"Hey there Matty," I said with a grin, causing the boy to dislodge from his spot, run over and hug me as well.

"I have something for the both of you," I said after taking them inside and into Mellow's room.

"Oo oo what what!" Mellow crowed, practically hoping on the bed, his eyes wide and jarring Matt in the process.

"Mellow for you," I tugged out the ornately wrapped present from my bag that Watari had for me before I left. "And Matt for you."

Both of them took their presents, Mellow tearing open his present, showing off the chocolate Watari had made for him specifically. Matt tore only one piece of the wrapping that you could tell was done crudely by me and tugged out the pair of goggles I had found when cleaning my apartment. I had them at one point for a disguise and when I bought them for some reason I always thought of him.

"Awesome!" Mellow cried out, lunging over and giving me another death-grip hug. Matt smiled and tugged the goggles around his neck and hugged me as well, Mellow picking up the chocolate and taking a loud bite out of it.

"How have you both been doing?" I questioned as we made our way around the house, Mellow insisting on visiting all of our old hang-out spots.

"Good," Mellow said with a grin up at me and Matt voiced him as the same.

"And Near, how is he?" I said, looking around as if the small boy would show up any moment.

"As always," Mellow said darkly, frowning deeply.

"Come now Mellow," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "I've told you before that you shouldn't let anything about Near get to you."

Mellow's frown still didn't leave though and Matt watched him from my other side as he looked up at me, as defiant as ever.

"But I'm always second to Near!" He cried, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm always second place."

I frowned and took both of his shoulders, making him face me.

"Well you're first place to me, Melly," I said, bringing up the old childhood nickname I gave after Watari gave him his brand new name. He smiled, reminding the both of us of the one time I did call him Melly, we were outside one the lower wall at the back of the courtyard right next to the river and he got so angry he leapt up, lost his balance and promptly fell into the river. I had to go and save him of course since I was 16 at the time and he was only 7. When I finally threw the both of our bodies up on the river bank I was heaving and promised I would only call him Melly if he was being angry so he wouldn't get any angrier. Of course it never made sense, but it worked somehow, it was always the easiest way to calm him down.

"Besides M comes before N in the alphabet," I said simply, bringing Matt over too. "This makes the both of you better than him."

They both looked up at me and smiled and I grinned, dragging them on, wanting to get their minds off of the big things and back to the simple things.

***Author's note* Couldnt help throwing in some Mellow/Matt loving. They come in far too late in the manga/anime its sad and i didnt want everyone to deal with the redundancy of what happens through the actual storyline. Of course ill stick to it, but i like giving more of a story than one thats already been scripted. Anyway i wanted to thank everyone whose been kind enough to review and add the story to their faves, it always makes me smile!


	5. 5 The Disappointment

***Disclaimer... if i owned Death Note i wouldnt be writing this.

I decided to stay for a couple of days, much to Mellow's delight, especially since I never got the chance to talk to Near. I truly did love the boy, but ever since he grew up he had become more distant from me, especially after both me and L decided to leave. He did love to follow L around as a child and I hoped he didn't feel abandoned, though with how smart he was in all I think he was even more detached from his feelings than L was.

So after being awakened by Mellow the next day, I told him to head to his studies and I set out to find Near. It didn't take me long to find him hauled up in one of the studies playing with his toys, completely ignoring everything else around him. I stepped inside, thinking I was being quite, but I almost jumped when Near said something.

"Hello C,"

"Hey Near," I said walking over to him and sitting right outside of his circle of toys. He always called me C as he called L even if I called him Lawliet.

"I see you finally found me," He said, his eyes flicking up towards me in a very L-like way before moving back to his toys.

"Didn't take too long," I said simply, leaning back on the palms of my hands and tilting my head to the side. "You were always a creature of habit."

He hummed his consent and I rummaged in my bag to find what I had bought for him. I handed it to him without a word, waiting patiently for him to look up from his things.

"A finger puppet making set?" He asked with a small smile, looking at the box and then back up at me.

"Mhm," I hummed nodding. "I saw some things in there that reminded me of you, Mellow and even L so I thought you would like it."

He took the box in his hands and looked it over with a growing smile on his face.

"I like it," He said finally, looking up at me in resignation.

"I'm glad that you do." I ruffled his hair like I used to and this time he didn't seem to mind it.

It was much later than I expected when I finally climbed back in the car and turned the key to begin my ride back to the hotel. It took all of my power to get myself out of Mellow's death hug and Near even showed up to bid me goodbye. I heard from Roger what L had pulled ever since I had left, his plan actually working since he was still alive and the inmate Lind L. Taylor now dead. We had talked about it before I had passed out and now we both knew that Kira, as the murderer was now being called, was able to kill with only a name and a face. He didn't have to be at the scene (L brought this into consideration and said he would make it that only a few trusted employees would be allowed in or near the building they were broadcasting from) so everything else that we had thought of that could have been the cause was disregarded.

"Could it be supernatural?" I had asked him the night before, my knees brought into my chest.

"Right now all we can do is see all of the possibilities," He looked over at me. "But we cannot disregard it."

I had the heat on in the car and I still shivered from L's words.

I signaled and turned into the hotel parking lot, parking the car exactly where Watari had instructed and locked it after grabbing my things. I realized after making my way up the hotel that I wasn't able to shower while I was visiting and make a metal note to take one once I was finished speaking with L. I knocked on the hotel door and waited, but no one was coming. I tilted my head to the side, looking up and down the hallway wondering if I was at the wrong door. Figuring I was correct, I knocked again, this time longer and louder. It was a little while before I heard the door knock back at me. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ryuzaki it's me," I said rolling my eyes in the process. Finally I heard the click and the door slowly opened, L's eye barely visible before he opened the door enough for me to enter.

"Watari is currently at police headquarters, I wasn't expecting anyone," He said with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You knew I would be coming back some time," I told him flatly, arms still crossed.

"Actually there was a 63% chance you wouldn't."

I stopped and looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed in question.

"You actually thought I wouldn't come back?"

"I just stated the percentage," He said somewhat confused and I shook my head.

"That was rhetorical," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm going to shower." I muttered unhappily turning on my heel and leaving the room.

I towel dried my hair with another towel wrapped around me. I sighed softly, wiping the steam off of the mirror the best I could, taking in my dejected face. I wasn't mad over the fact that L's percentage was so high for me not returning, merely unsettling. Even after still being L's best friend I wasn't reliable. I grumbled and walked out into my room, dropping the towel I used for my hair on the floor and walked to my bag, picking up my brush and slowly brushed my hair.

"Candle?"

I looked to the door just as L slowly opened it.

"What is it," I asked still brushing my hair, I saw L's eyes look towards me, take in what I was wearing and then he looked away just as quickly.

"There is more information to look at," He said quietly, closing the door almost completely. I thought for a moment, thinking I had seen a blush on his cheeks, but ignored it.

"I'll be right there."

I heard his mutter of a reply and then his feet shuffling away back down the hallway. I looked in the mirror and ran a hand through my wet locks.

"At least I'll be needed for once," I said softly, moving to my suite case and pulling some clothes out. I changed quickly, pulling my wet hair to one shoulder and headed towards L's computer room. I didn't knock as I opened the door, taking in the hunched man as he stared at the screen in front of him. I walked quietly over by where he sat and took a seat myself, gazing at the screen to see what this new information was.

"Are these the times of all the deaths of the criminals?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing as I went over the information.

"Yes," L muttered his thumb coming up into his mouth.

"These times all point to a student being Kira," I grumbled running a finger over the screen. "Deaths centered after school is let out to late night on weekdays and weekends are scattered?" I looked over at L. "A killer who makes sure to pay attention during school hours," I snorted in laughter before leaning back, shaking my head.

"I also asked the task force to go over your observation," L said his dark eyes on me.

"If there was a name and face for each criminal placed on the news?" He nodded and I crossed my legs and folded my arms. "I'm guessing if they do they'll all coincide with the time data."

"I'm sorry,"

I started, dropping my arms into my lap and looked at the man next to me in question.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier as well as walking into your room while you were..." I couldn't help but smile as he looked away towards the other side of the room.

"I was more upset at myself than you, Ryuzaki," My smile widened for a second. "And its fine, you don't have to worry over trivial things."

He looked over at me, smiled and nodded. I wasn't able to contain myself and I wrapped my arm around him, placing my head next to his and breathing in his sweet scent. He stiffened at first but slowly relaxed at my old display of affection which only made me smile more.

***Author's note* Hey guys hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and as always dont be afraid to let me know ;D


	6. 6 The Sickness

**Disclaimer... - only because i have to :p

I woke up coughing, my breath hitching in my throat as I ran to the bathroom. I breathed in deeply before another round of coughs hit me, something spilling into my mouth from my lungs that I spat into the sink I was hunched over. My breath hitched again as I saw the bright red marring the white porcelain. I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes as I buried my face in my hand.

It came back.

I heard the sound of shuffling in the hallway and immediately I turned the water on in the sink, diluting the condemning color and quickly splashing water into my mouth to rinse out the metallic taste.

"C?" The soft knock coming from my bedroom door; I looked into the mirror and rearranged the emotions on my face before wiping my face with a towel and stepped quickly to answer the door.

"Yes," I said softly making sure to keep my voice low and hoarse as though I was still sleepy.

"I heard such violent coughing I was wondering if there was anything wrong," L said with his wide, calculating eyes.

"I'm fine," I said gently, rubbing the back of my head where I contacted my squirrel's nest of hair. I sighed unhappily, tugging on the oversize shirt I wore.

"Do you need anything Ryuzaki?" I asked finally after he was staring at me for far too long, wanting to just shut the door in his face and climb back into bed.

"Not at the moment," He still had that inquisitive look on his face, his thumb slowly coming up to his mouth.

"Good night Ryuzaki," I snapped unhappily, not liking the fact that he was analyzing every part of our conversation at the moment, or the fact that I knew about it. I shut the door before I would give any else of myself away, letting my head roll back as I trudged to the side of my bed and fell over it, grumbling into the soft sheets.

It had been years since anything like this has happened, the first time was when I had left the Wammy house, just as I had done this night I woke up coughing. I thought it was nothing until I tasted the metallic liquid in my mouth. I had gone to the doctor soon after that which they said that it might simply be pneumonia, gave me a prescription for pills and sent me on my way. The coughing and the blood left me after that, but now this pain in my chest told me it wasn't planning on leaving me anytime soon. I took a deep breath to calm myself and laid back on my pillows, drawing the covers over me. Maybe it was just stress that was causing these attacks?

Yea, I sighed, let's just go with the stress thing and forget about it. And with that thought I rolled over and fell back into a restless sleep.

It was days into the investigation, my bout of coughing now placed far in the back of my mind and I was slowly compiling all of the information into files, the brilliant lights of the computer screen giving me a headache, especially since I was forced to look over L's shoulder most of the time. I heard a loud commotion from the computer speakers and listened in on the latest meeting of the task force, learning that for the second time inmates had died consecutively every hour, bringing the death toll up to 46. I watched as L clenched his fist, his hair covering his eyes and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

Kira had just thrown the challenge in L's face, showing him that he had all power over the times of his murders. I pushed my glasses up my nose as I looked at L, he almost yelling into the speaker, explaining everything I had thought to the rest of the team. His head bowed down and he switched off the speaker, seeming to ignore anything else that was going on at headquarters. He sat back from the computer and shook his head.

"Kira is challenging me,"

I pitied him for a moment, sliding over on the slick floor to where he sat and sitting back on my knees.

"You can almost expect him to," I said gently causing L to look up at me through his fringe. "He actually kind of reminds me of someone," I said rolling my eyes and smiling, L catching on moments later.

"Of me...?" He muttered to himself, bringing a thumb to his lips.

"So now you have limited options," I said moving my hands down onto my thighs.

"Mmm," He muttered, looking off to the side biting his thumb. "It seems I have the option of having all of the team followed, as well as their family." I nodded.

"Then we will treat all of them as though they are suspects," L looked over at me and I could see the emotions he was suppressing, a frown turning the corner of my lips down.

"Stop that," I said shaking my head and he looked at me quizzically. "Repressing all of your emotions," I continued before he could openly question me. "You have to remember that you're not a machine, you're human too." I smiled getting up from the floor, leaving him to his thinking.

"I'll go get us something to eat, I think I'm feeling some chocolate cake," I said grinning and winked at him before strolling out into the rest of our suite, knowing Watari and that there was a bunch of cakes and what-not somewhere in the kitchen. I placed our plates, silverware, and the cake on the little metal cart with nothing else to carry everything and wheeled it to the room. After walking in I sliced the piece of cake I wanted and set it on my plate, putting in on the floor. I then picked up the entire rest of the cake and put it in front of L, holding a fork out to him. He looked like I had just given him the world and he smiled, taking a fork-full of cake into his mouth.

"So I was looking at some of those Kira websites," I started between bites of my cake, drawing L's attention. "And because we believe that Kira is a student I started looking at all of those who were claiming they were Kira, because what does a teenager do but want to soak in all of the glory of being a mass murderer. There might be a possibility that one of them might actually be Kira and just gloating."

L looked at me for a period of time and then looked down at his cake.

"You might be correct in that assumption, but the amount of people who claim to be Kira on those websites would seem to be an overbearing amount of information to go through." He took another bite of his cake.

"I understand that," I said as I pushed some of the chocolate icing off the top of my piece. "But if there is the possibility that Kira is among them we are just one step closer." L smiled as he finished his bite.

"You were never one to back down from something like this," I chuckled from his comment.

"You know me too well."

***Author's note: Ok guys this is more of a filler chapter to start off bigger things, i promise things will be picking up fairly soon, i just need to get all of the initial stuff out of the way :3. Hope you enjoy!


	7. 7 The Recluse

***Disclaimer: because people always wish they could own Death Note :3

For the period of time that L was conversing and bringing the FBI to Japan to begin his part of the investigation, I began mine. I was in deep into all of the Kira fan websites, message boards, and whatever else teenagers had created to keep their boredom at bay. I understood that I was twenty-three myself, but usually the only time I ever utilized the internet was for leads in cases or when I was younger when I was taught to hack and trace people through their electronic signature. Fortunately enough I wasn't half bad at it and Watari made sure I became an expert where I could create a virus powerful enough to shut down someone's computer and wipe all of the information on there if ever they decided to probe too deep. So with this specific virus armed on the laptop I was using, I dove into the world of new Kira worshipers. I created several bogus identities and developed them enough to make sure no one looking would think anything of me, and if they decided to try and look any deeper they would be shut down automatically.

I started off with the more boastful of the Kira claimers, initiating them in conversation and trying to pull the truth out of them. Unfortunately in order to gain their trust I was forced to speak with them for periods of time, which took up a lot of mine. Fortunately I was good at multi-tasking, for once I began speaking with someone I immediately traced them back, found their name and other contact information and if they fit the profile L and I had created I would search further into their history; of course because the majority of Kira followers turned out to be students, college or otherwise, I was speaking with multiple Kira claimers at a time. Some of them decided to out themselves almost immediately, but others were adamant and I was speaking with them for days before finally finding they were fake.

I sat in the back corner of the room L and I had occupied, not moving except for my fingers flying over the keyboard. I had a bottle of pain killers beside me from my constant headaches, the neon glare of the screen bothering me more than anything else. I was constantly pushing my glasses back up the bridge of my nose and it was only when Watari placed something nearby did I eat. I slept on and off when there was a lull in the conversations between me and the multiple Kira claimers and always I found a blanket on me when I woke up. When I showered just to get the oil off my skin I stood in the shower with the hot water falling over my body, my eyes closed and my head tilted up into the stream.

I stopped for a period of time when there was an interesting turn reported from the Task Force. Apparently the inmates that were killed had done some strange things before they died. One drew a pentacle on the wall with his own blood, another wrote a suicide note, and it seemed like a flicker in the time that I was spending in front of the computer. My eyes floated over to where L was as he pondered over the information that was given to him, a few days later another note popped up, but I didn't turn around to acknowledge what was going on and L didn't bother me. It was only when the news came over that all of the FBI agents L had sent over from America were killed.

My head turned at the news, my fingers finally halting over the keyboard as I watched L in my hunched position over the laptop. Of course with their death, the truth was revealed to the Task Force and Chief Yagami confronted L over the matter. I had a feeling this would happen, but I felt as I knew L did, it was inevitable in order to find the leak of information. There was a loud discourse of upset through the Task Force, all claiming their distrust for L. I turned back to my laptop when a third note was presented to L from Watari and once again my fingers flew over the keyboard.

I coughed lightly into my closed fist, learning to control the urge to hack while in L's presence and partially listened when I heard the Task Force beginning to break up into those who wished to catch Kira even with the threat of death and those who I considered more selfish as they walked out. I heard the final number of people to now be a mere six and I snorted lightly from where I sat at the number. Pitiful, but hopefully just enough to catch Kira.

"C,"

I barely looked up from the call of my name, but tossed my head to one side in acknowledgment.

"I'm bringing the remaining Task Force members here to the hotel so their distrust of me is dispelled," My eyes finally slid over to where he was sitting gazing at me with a disappointed look.

"It seems inevitable," I choked out, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"You must meet them too," L said almost pleading, as though a child asking not to be alone. I nodded in understanding and took off my glasses, rubbing my eyes with a tired sigh.

"I'll be there,"

It felt like I had just picked up shop and moved it into another room of our hotel suite, for I was back in a corner, not taking up any of the seating knowing there were going to be a lot more people than usual in our room, still continuing my typing. It was hell coming out of the dark room and back into the light, I was squinting and holding my head for a good ten minutes, popping another set of pain killers to ease the constant ache which I hoped would be relieved of soon. I was coming towards the end of the Kira claimers and none of them have been proven to be anything but useless. If I hadn't drawn the truth out of them of their fraud I simply asked them who they were going to kill next, or if they could kill someone for me. It was risky, sure, but it drew out all of the liars immediately when you ask them to kill and as of yet none of them had successfully killed anyone I had pointed out.

My head popped up when I heard the sound of the door knob being turned, my legs bent up on either side of my arms that stretched in front of me with my hands on the keyboard, my back bent low and my glasses slowly sliding down my nose. L greeted the men at the door with a simple introduction of:

"I am L,"

I blinked and shook my head, leaning my head to the side to get a look at the five men that now stood in the doorway, each them gazing at L with questionable looks. Finally one of them moved.

"I am Yagami of the NPA," The eldest of the group and who I recognized from the computer screen to be the previously angry Chief who had called L out on his distrust of the Task Force.

"Matsuda,"

"I'm Aizawa,"

"Mogi,"

"Yukita,"

They all named themselves off from the initiation of their leader and I shook my head, leaning back to my computer, once again partially listening to their conversation as Yagami went on about their lateness. I heard a low 'bang' come from L which was received from the group of investigators quite unhappily.

"If I were Kira you would be dead Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA," I snorted softly from my corner from L's comment, beginning my typing once more. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder, but I'm sure you already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly, instead let's value our lives."

I slid my glasses back up my nose as the men were instructed to turn off their cell phones and leave them on a table, some of them still claiming L's distrust. I grumbled under my breath, knowing that just the fact that L had brought them here in the first place was a sign of his trust. They walked into the room and one of them gasped.

"Who... who's that?" I looked up from my position on the floor, seeing the younger looking of the group looking startled as he gaped at me.

"Hm?" L looked over and our eyes met. "Ah, I see you have seen my partner..."

"Ningyou," I interrupted keeping my eyes trained on L as he took in the name I had chosen.

"She has been helping me and is currently searching a lead on the internet," L said recovering quite quickly. I sighed and after typing in the last few things into the laptop, stretched out my legs in front of me, feeling like they were miles long from my crouched posture. I stood and removed my glasses, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Actually finishing a non-existent lead," I ran a hand through my hair and slid into a hip, trying to keep my weight off my one sleeping leg. "I just went through all of the websites, chat sites, blogs, and message boards of Kira worshipers, aiming and bringing out all of those who claimed to be Kira."

"How many of them were there?" One of the investigators asked in slight awe.

"Approximately sixteen-hundred," I muttered unhappily. "About three hundred didn't fit our description of Kira being a student and were disregarded, while the other thirteen-hundred fit our description but confessed to being fake or were unable to relay accurate information to the Kira murders that wasn't already broadcasted in the media."

"Wow, you did all that searching on your own?" The initial man who noticed me asked with a gaping mouth, I believe his name was Matsuda.

"Of course," I stated simply. "L was busy dealing with the NPA and the FBI, besides I came up with the idea so I saw it through."

"Ningyou has always seen everything to the end," L said almost gently, his dark eyes trained on me. I gazed back at him and a small smile began growing on my face, putting a hand up to my lips to try and hide it.

"I'm going to take a shower while you catch the boys up," I said as I rubbed my aching shoulder, wanting to kick the laptop I had left on the floor. I crossed the room and smiled as sweetly as possible to the tiny group of men before heading into my room and closing the door behind me without another word.

***Author's note: A lot of following the plot here... inevitable but i tried to keep from repeating what you guys already know. Im happy to report the lack thereof in the next chapter, promise ;D


	8. 8 The Talk

***Disclaimer: tada i am disclaiming.

By the time I was out of the shower it was late at night according to the clock on the nightstand. I wrapped the warm terry cloth hotel bathrobe around me and brushed my loosely curling hair. I wasn't sure if the members of the NPA were still in the hotel room so I dressed myself in a baby-doll t-shirt and a pair of jeans, opening the door to my room and heading out into the suite's living room where I found the group still, but one of them and L was missing.

"What is Ryuzaki up to now?" I questioned, standing behind the chair L had been perched in earlier.

"He is currently interviewing us to decide whether Kira is among us or not," Chief Yagami spoke up from his position on the couch.

"Makes sense," I said gently and they gave me questioning looks. "Kira has been able to retrieve information on the case through a leak somewhere in the NPA's system," I explained, fiddling with a strand of unruly hair. "So of course Kira would want to get as close to Ryuzaki as possible to kill him, what better way than to become part of the task force that aides him directly."

"Are you saying that you believe one of us is Kira?" One of the men with thick curly hair accused, looking thoroughly disgruntled and I shrugged.

"What I'm saying is that there was a leak of information and it would be in Kira's best interest to get close to Ryuzaki. In fact I'm hoping none of you are Kira," That seemed to shut the mouth of the over-reacting Task Force member. "Can I get you gentleman anything?" I asked politely, feeling like a hefty meal myself, especially after I realized how little I had eaten during my time surfing the web. All of them declined politely and I smiled, heading into the kitchen and cracking open the fridge, finding a wrapped meal with a note from Watari telling me how to heat it up. I smiled and readied the meal for myself, hearing light conversation coming from the living room as I sat in the kitchen, regretting not putting on my slippers before walking on the cold tile. I had been so used to walking around barefoot, especially now that I was with L again. We used to run around the Wammy house barefoot together; I can still remember the slap of our bare feet on concrete as we ran around the outside of the house, the distinct yell of Watari to be careful as we played.

I ate my meal in silence, enjoying each bite and enjoying the fact that Watari had made all of my favorite things while I was here. He never forgot anything and I always appreciated that more than anything because it always made you feel special to him. Once I had finished I cleaned my plates and headed back into the living room, noticing L walk out from the back of the suite with his last interviewee in tow. L once again went and sat in the same striped chair and I leaned against the back of it, my arms crossed across my chest waiting for his verdict of the small crew.

"I'm very sorry for interrogating each of you like that but now I can say that Kira is not among us." You could almost hear the sigh from the group and I smiled gently, pleased to hear L's step forward towards trusting other people wasn't going to backfire. L even said something about a trick to try and prove them to not be Kira and I was wondering if it had anything to do with that photo he was toiling over on the computer. Suddenly his phone rang and he plucked it from his pocket, holding it like a wet cloth.

"Fine we've just finished too," I looked at L with a raised eyebrow as he pressed another button on his cell and returned it in his pocket. "Watari is here, Ningyou please let him in."

"Of course," I said with a shrug and walked over to the door, letting the elder man in who was dressed in a suite, holding his umbrella and a suitcase of sorts. Of course L had him running errands again as I spied the logo on the bag being from a sweet shop. I almost started laughing but I took it from Watari with a smile and allowed him to make his introductions with the rest of the group. That and I was wondering what kind of sweets Watari had bought. I brought the bag into the kitchen and placed it onto the counter, smiling as I saw a box of chocolates that were far too girly for L to ever want to eat, even if he loved the sweets that much. I popped one into my mouth, savoring the sweet flavor and walked back into the other room, watching as all of the men looked at the new badges and belts Watari had acquired to protect the team. I smiled as they all seemed excited, like little children who had been given the day off from school.

"One more thing," L said from his chair, looking over at Chief Yagami. "There's nobody in the NPA's task force office right now. That's no good. Take turns so one of you is always over there."

"We'll do that," Yagami said nodding. "Aizawa," The man that got angry at me before looked up. "You be the one today." He nodded and bowed his head at me before heading out the door and I smiled lightly, thinking that I might at least have the respect of one of the Task Force members.

"We'll be going as well Ryuzaki," Chief Yagami said with a nod and Ryuzaki nodded back, bidding them farewell and that we would see them in the morning.

"I have brought something for the both of you," Watari said with a smile, nodding to us. "I believe you have already found them C, but they are in the kitchen if you wish them."

"Are you going to bed now Watari?" I asked as I leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen.

"I am, I will see you both in the morning." Watari bowed and headed towards the back of the suite where I guessed his room was, not truly knowing the vastness of our hotel room.

"I am curious," L said after the soft closing of a door was heard. "Why did you choose Ningyou for your name?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You chose BB's actual name so I chose something else associated with him," I told him simply, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the sweets Watari had brought for us, I headed back into the living room and handed L his chocolates. "I worry over BB sometimes." I said gently sitting down on the couch nearest L.

"He was a murderer C, he needed to be brought to justice," L placed a chocolate into his mouth. "Do you worry over Kira too?"

"It's not the same and you know it," I said shooting a glare over at him. "We grew up with BB in the house and even though you really didn't talk to him that much I did every once in a while." I squeezed one of the filled chocolates between my fingers, allowing the fill to ooze over my fingernails.

"I believe that you called BB 'creepy' at one point," L said and I looked up at him smiling.

"He was," We laughed together lightly, L falling into an uneasy smile.

"Why did you leave?"

I looked up startled by the sudden question, looking into L's dark eyes which took on almost... sadness, something I barely saw.

"Uh," I faltered, taking to sticking my fingers in my mouth to get the sweet goo off, thinking hard about my answer. "I never left because of... what happened," I said gently looking at him through my lashes.

"I don't understand," L said bringing a thumb up to his lips. "Judging from the timing of the incident... it would seem you left because of it."

"It wasn't that," I looked away as I felt the blood rush to my face, the memories of the time before I left rushing back at me.

"If it was because of that I wouldn't have kissed you,"

I stopped and looked over at him, knowing my cheeks were fully red now and with a furrow of my brow I looked away again.

"It wasn't because of that," I said softly and blew out a small puff of air. "It's not that I didn't want you to kiss me, I... liked it when you did."

There was a silence that fell over the two of us as I thought of what to say to him next. It was true what I said, I never left because of that kiss, but I did leave out of fear for my future and the kiss initiated that thought process. I could never tell L this, the distance that had grown between us just from me leaving was greater than the Grand Canyon and I was hoping to close the distance somewhat. Possibly not to the closeness we had before, but maybe somewhere close? In the back of my mind I did want to kiss L again, very much so, but I knew this man and his comfort levels and the feat he pulled was something so out of the ordinary the likelihood of it happening again in my mind was slim to none.

"I'm sorry," I whispered finally, looking down at my bare feet that curled into the carpeting. "I didn't want to hurt you when I left, but I needed to and I know you won't truly understand my reasoning, but could I ask you to trust me again?"

I looked up at him, his gaze forward, away from me as he thought. Through his silence I watched his chest swell and deflate, looking truly human for once in my eyes. For once he wasn't thinking about clues, or whether someone is trying to deceive him, for once he was thinking about a relationship he had with another human being, something he never had to think about even with Watari. Suddenly he inhaled, cutting off his even breathing.

"I don't want to have this happen again," His eyebrows furrowed as though he was thinking something alien, but he looked over at me. "But I also don't want to lose you again."

I started, not expecting his straight-forward answer, yet knowing it wouldn't be L if it wasn't.

"It won't happen again," I said with a gentle smile. "I promise."

***Author's note: See we're moving along now! Unfortunately there's going to be a lot of story-line following for a little bit, but i try to break it up i swear. Anyway feel free to review/message me ill be sure to answer back!


	9. 9 The Woman

***Disclaimer: blah blah :p

Over the next few days all of us were seated in front of multiple television screens gazing at the little video footage of the deaths of some of the FBI agents who happened to be caught on camera. Immediately L pinpointed Raye Penber to be somewhat out of the ordinary and when he called for each of the three videos we had to play on three of our screens I immediately caught on to his strange behavior as well. Apparently Raye had sat on a round trip train ride for an hour and a half only to get off and die. I poked L in the head from where I was standing behind him and instead of turning around and looking at me like someone normally would do he seemed to immediately get why I had done that.

"What happened to the envelope?" He asked quite wildly, drawing questions from Aizawa and the others.

"Penber was holding what looked like a manila folder here at the turn stile," I pointed at the one video we had and then the other where he died. "But here it's missing."

"There was nothing like an envelope found on his body," Yagami commented.

"Which would mean he left it on the train," L stated simply and ignoring everyone else I stared at the videos.

The way Raye Penber was acting before he died was very strange indeed, but L had mentioned before that Kira had the ability to control people before they died, but as I watched Penber fall in front of the closing doors of the train and looked back, seeming to reach for the trains closing doors it didn't feel like he was being controlled, no more like something was calling his attention back.

"Ningyou,"

It took me a second to realize again that L was calling my alias and I snapped back from the depths of my mind, looking down at his hunched figure.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"You were staring so intently at the video I was hoping you had come to the same conclusion as I have."

"You mean the one where Penber might be looking back at Kira," The team around the two of us seemed to all take a breath in at once.

L seemed pleased, but I shook my head with an unhappy look on my face, crossing my arms over my chest. I was meeting L's expectations to become part of the team, but something was missing... yet I couldn't pinpoint what. It was almost as if I was annoyed over the fact that the task force met here in the hotel instead of our previous arrangement where they were just a video feed on a computer screen. But for a good period of time I was stuck on the internet without even speaking to L so why would I even think of that? My frown deepened and my eyebrows furrowed, ignoring everyone around me as I stared down at my feet.

Suddenly there was a feather light touch on my hand and my head jerked upward, meeting L's dark eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked gently making me raise my eyebrows up high on my forehead.

"Uh..."

Suddenly L was on his feet, ordering the rest of the task force to complete certain jobs needed to be done with the little leads we had, all along pushing me gently towards the back of the suite but suddenly the soft bip of Watari's phone was heard.

"Ryuzaki it's from Ukita at the other office. He says he's on the line with someone who has interesting information."

"All right," L said instantly interested. "Tell him the number for line five, and have him ask the person to call back there."

L looked over at Matsuda who was sitting on the couch.

"Matsuda, you can turn your cell phone back on. That is, please turn it on."

As soon as Matsuda switched on his phone it began to ring and even before he could do anything about it L snatched it from his hand and answered it in a lazy tone. I was about to turn and head into my room when I heard the name.

"Naomi Misora?"

I heard the tapping of Watari immediately looking up who the woman was, but I already knew her and with her name came a flood of memories. BB, the murders, the little straw dolls, and the woman who helped capture him. I had come across her in search for BB and even though I gave her a false name she immediately knew I was one of the Wammy House clan.

"You act like L," She said almost fondly which startled me at the time. Of course she was referring to BB inadvertently at the time, but it was surprising none-the-less.

I turned to L, our eyes meeting after he had read Watari's computer screen, knowing exactly who Misora was.

"When Raye Penber entered Japan, his fiancée was with him." I barely heard L as he spoke. "She was staying with him in his hotel and the day after Penber died, she went missing..." My eyes widened at that, gazing at L knowing exactly what was going on.

"Anybody would get depressed if her fiancée died. You don't think..."

"No." I said fiercely cutting Matsuda off with a stern gaze.

"The Naomi Misora that we both knew had great inner strength," L said coming to my aid. "I think she'd try to go after Kira."

I sighed softly, knowing both L and I were on the same page. Kira had gotten to her, the woman who I had inadvertently befriended during BB's case. I admired her for her strength and resolve and for her love for her then boyfriend who she always refused to name. I noticed that about her, she was always careful and I knew Kira must have pulled out all the stops in order to learn her name, which meant she came across him face-to-face and she had made the mistake to trust him. Instantly I became angry, my fists clenched at my sides. There was a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Watari's loving face gazing down at me. I looked away from him, realizing I was allowing my emotions to run away from me and my hands slackened. I had barely realized the tension that had entered the room until Matsuda had moved and picked up a few pieces of paper, his jaw slackening while he looked down at them.

"Deputy Director General Kitamura and his family, and Detective-Superintendent Yagami and his family. I'd like to place bugs and hidden cameras in those two homes."

I had to keep myself from snorting in laughter at the look on Chief Yagami's face. Of course I knew where this would lead and Aizawa and Matsuda fell into my expectations as they heavily disagreed with the plants inside of the two homes. I was surprised however, how low Yagami's voice was when he asked the probability of Kira being the two homes.

"Ten percent," L said after a moment of hesitation and I shot him a look, happy that the task force was in front of me so they didn't notice my reaction. "No, five percent."

This time L saw the look on my face with a flicker of his eyes, trying to keep them trained on Yagami to judge his reaction. I wanted to sigh heavily from L's noticeable lie, but no one in the room except me and possibly Watari knew of it. As I watched Yagami from behind I saw his back straighten as he proclaimed his acceptance to the bugs and cameras. I almost knew Yagami would agree to this, but as he yelled at Matsuda it also showed the insecurities of actually going through with this.

"As a courtesy to Mr. Yagami surveillance of the Yagami home will be carried out by him, myself, and Ningyou only." I looked up and gazed at L from his new perch on the couch. "For the women of the house of course," L seemed to explain for everyone else, but hidden beneath his words I could hear the lie and as our eyes met I had the feeling he understood I knew. He spoke all of his other orders for the rest of the team and he made it understood that we would be leaving this hotel and be moving to a new one where two monitoring rooms would be set up.

"For now," L was looking slightly over where I stood. "We should get some rest and get ready to move to the new hotel." He got up from the couch, tugged on my long sleeve t-shirt and bid the team goodbye, tugging me into the back of the suite as he shuffled. I heard the team question one another as to what was going on as L led me into my room, shutting the door after us.

"What are you doing?" I asked utter confusion written on my face as I watched L shuffle around my room, picking up the random articles of clothing I had neglected and dropping them in my open suitcase.

"Preparing you for our departure," L said casually and I rolled my eyes.

"No what are your underlying intentions," I asked pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. When I opened them L was right there in front of me.

"Because you looked like you needed to get away from the team,"

I blinked and wondered if all of the thoughts I had been having all day were displayed on my face for L to see.

"Your jaw clenches and unclenches when you're uncomfortable; you've done that since you were small." He pointed at my jaw line with his wondering eyes and I let a weak smile cross my face, tugging on his white sleeve gently.

"Thank you," I said softly with my head bowed. I had never felt so vulnerable as I did then and the only reason was because I was with him, I felt as though every line of defense I had ever put up to keep people out were torn down by L every time. No one else would ever notice me, but he did. It was then that I did something I don't normally do with L, I looked up at him with all of my defenses down and I wrapped my arms around him. This time not in the safe side hug I usually do, the one he's been accustomed to since we were small, but a full hug that brought our hearts together.

His body stiffened almost immediately from my onslaught, but as I held him there I felt him slowly relax, even only just a bit and I felt his hands touching my back ever so lightly. I smiled and drew my face into his shoulder, knowing I was forcing him to deal with this, but then again not really caring.

When I finally pulled away my fingers kept hold of L's sleeve, my head down and smiling softly. L tugged me toward the bed in the middle of the room and we both sat down, both of us sitting with our legs crossed instead of his usual crouched position and we just talked with one another. I told him about all of the cases I had since I left the Wammy house and for once he spoke to me about everything over BB's case. I felt as though I had turned back time and I was once again back in the Wammy house, L and I were still kids and there was nothing but us once again.

***Author's Note: A little bit longer than normal, but i felt as though i couldnt cut it any shorter. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Feel free to review/message its always appreciated!


	10. 10 The Weakness

***Disclaimer: you know it, i know it, it sucks i dont own it.

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to find L still there with me, my head lying on his lap and his long fingers tangled in my hair. I rolled over slightly so I could look up at him from where I was lying.

"Ryuzaki," The sound of my voice seemed to snap him from his thoughts and he looked down at me, a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"Good morning,"

"Did I sleep all night on your lap?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"Well, considering the duration of your sleep cycle only lasted about four hours, yes you've slept on my lap for that time."

I laughed gently, a small cough escaping my lips as I sat up on the bed, making sure to cover my mouth, especially around L.

"You used to do that when we were little," L said suddenly which caught me by surprise, causing me to look over at him and lower the hand from my mouth. "If I recall the last time it occurred was right before I kissed you."

I blinked, only now realizing how close we were, how my scalp was still warm from L's gentle fingers. My eyes locked with his and all I wanted was that warmth he gave me, feeling as though without him I was always cold. My hair fell in front of my shoulder and as though from a fairytale he swept it back for me, making me smile gently.

There was a loud knock on the bedroom door and both L and I jumped, pulling apart from one another. I didn't even realize how we had slowly been drawing close to each other, or that as I huffed I had been holding my breath, but as I scooted away from my friend I could feel the heat I had before leave me.

"Come in," I rasped out, clearing my throat quickly before repeating my words.

"Sorry to intrude," Watari said in that same gentle tone as he opened the door.

"Perfectly fine Watari," L said seemingly on automatic, even though I could hear the slight tinge of annoyance in his words.

"Ryuzaki we must leave and go to the other hotel," Watari said gently, ignoring L's tone even if he heard it. "The task force will be waiting there for us."

"Of course," L said getting up from the bed and walking over to the doorway. "We will be leaving very shortly, as soon as Ningyou is finished packing."

"I'll be done in a minute," I said simply raising from the bed myself and began gathering my things off of the large wooden vanity and dropping them into my suitcase.

It wasn't too long after that when me, L and Yagami were all seated in a row in front of multiple television screens watching as Yagami's son, Light I believe his name was, enter the house and go up into his room. I really didn't want to be sitting in front of television screens watching for any abnormalities in a person's daily life, but L made it very clear that I would be sitting with them, next to him, for the duration of the week period the cameras were up. I wasn't sure why, he gave me the reason of me being female watching the two females of the household, but from the look on Yagami's face I had a feeling he didn't want me watching anything even if I was a female. So bored and uninterested I watched the video feed, looking away when Light entered the bathroom for whatever reason.

I went through the days with mild interest into what was going on around me. At night I either slept on L's shoulder or talked with him in hushed tones while Yagami was asleep.

"You think its Yagami's son Light, don't you?" I asked softly while Yagami was asleep in his chair, his soft snores assuring us he wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Very much so," L said still gazing at the screens even though all we saw were sleeping forms.

"I'm lucky I know when you're lying," I said simply and he looked over at me, humor in his eyes.

"And why is that?" He asked a small smile spreading over his lips.

"Because every time you try and 'reassure' Yagami over his son," I made sure to use air quotes which made L's smile spread even wider. "He's the only one who is duped."

L chuckled lightly, reaching for the sweets Watari had given us as I drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"I always thought you to be my "Achilles heel" because you always knew when I lied," L popped a chocolate in his mouth and looked over at me, humor dancing in his eyes.

"If you didn't lie so much you wouldn't have that problem," I said in a sing-song voice, stealing a chocolate from L's fingers and quickly popping it into my mouth with a coy smile. He looked very much like a spoiled child being told "no" for the first time and I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the look on his face.

"You're part of the few who are able to do that without any consequences," He said with a furrowed brow, leaning toward me in a supposedly threatening manner, even though with his wide eyes any threat got lost. I giggled lightly which drew a shocked look from L.

"Sorry, you can't be threatening," I said with a laugh gazing at him through my eyelashes.

"Hm," He leaned back in his chair, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Seems as though I've lost any luster of threats when it comes to you,"

"Seems so," I hummed letting my head relax against my knees as I looked over at him. My eyes lingered over the detective, taking in his long black unruly hair, his wide dark eyes and the gentle greediness he took in licking off each of his fingers from the melted chocolate. It took him a minute before looking at me, finding me staring at him intently, his look one of question.

"Are you watching me?" He asked simply and I nodded.

"You're more interesting than a sleeping family," I told him with a small laugh drawing a gentle smile from his lips.

"I could say the same for you but I must keep watch on the Yagami family."

I nodded, knowing it was L's way of trying to keep our minds on our job rather than anything else. I drew my knees closer to my chest and settled in to watch the Yagami family. It was then that I felt eyes on me which immediately drew my attention to the man next to me who of course was watching me just as I thought.

"Hey," I said trying to hide the smile on my face. "I thought you wanted us to watch the Yagami family," I crossed my arms over my chest, a sly look on my face.

"I was wondering if watching you was truly more interesting than watching the sleeping Yagami family," He stated simply, his eyes still on me.

"Well," I prompted and he tilted his head in question. "Was it more interesting?" I finished with a laugh.

"Hmm," He thought for a moment, his eyes rolling to the ceiling as though he was deep in thought. "Yes, yes it is."

I smiled enjoying the heat that raced up my neck and spread over my cheeks. Very rarely did I feel such a blush when I was talking with L so I reveled in it and from the look on his face I knew he was appreciating it as well.

"I do believe," I nearly jumped when I felt his cold fingers on my hot cheeks. "That the last time your cheeks turned suck a cherry color was when I kissed you,"

My eyes widened slightly at his comment and I could feel my cheeks become even hotter, my mouth opening slightly but nothing was able to come out. Of course he was right, I had never gotten this close with someone before, any type of interaction I usually had with men was the occasional flirting to get information, but it was a touch of the cheek, a gentle suggestive nudge and then I was gone; never any type of emotional connection, never any type of regret after leaving. It was nothing like when I forced myself to leave L for the first time. I felt as though I had ripped my soul in half, I knew I had hurt him, but I never knew how much and he never knew how much it had killed me.

I kept my head up as I looked at him, keeping my eyes steady as he looked back at me. I liked to think he appreciated my stubbornness when looking at him; I never looked away like most others would do. He smiled lightly at something I wasn't quite sure of, but I ignored it when I could feel his soft breath on my face, our faces hovering close to one another for what felt like forever.

"If you run away again I'll never forgive you," He said suddenly, the sweet smell of his breath falling over my face.

"If you don't kiss me again I'll never forgive you,"

With a smirk on both of our faces our lips came together in a blur, my eyelids falling closed as I felt the same warming sensation throughout my body from the first time we kissed. I was surprised to find L not quite as clumsy as the first time, his lips gentle and seemingly sure. My hand wrapped around the base of his neck, letting my fingers slowly get tangled in his mop of hair. I was surprised beyond belief when I felt his tentative tongue brush over my lips. I opened my mouth to his gesture, unsure as he was as our kiss deepened. It was even more awkward than our first kiss, but I loved it because it was our kiss.

We pulled away from one another when we heard a soft snore come from Yagami. We both had to stifle our laughter as to not wake him, our heads lightly bumping together causing our eyes to meet again. L kissed me again, this time gently and I smiled up at him when we pulled apart again, sighing ever so gently.

"You're really turning into my Achilles heel more and more,"

***Author's Note: Yes you are now allowed to love me lol. Sorry for posting late, but i figured that the content would more than make up for that fact. Hope everyone enjoys the story so far! Feel free to message/review!


	11. 11 The Mortals

***Disclaimer: blah blah no ownage of Death Note, you guys know it.

I sighed gently, stretching my legs out in front of me and my arms above after all of the Yagami family had left the house. Yagami on L's left stretched as well and got up from his seat, muttering lowly where I could only catch the word "toilet." I curled my legs underneath myself, leaning my shoulder on L's.

"Kira killed two minor criminals that were both conveniently on the news last night, something that rarely happens," I muttered lowly.

"Correct," L said equally as soft. "Usually they are major criminals and in multiples,"

"At least more than just two," I added, gaining a small nod from L. "Another thing is that he only killed two criminals on the news last night, Kira has never just focused his gaze on the eleven o'clock news."

L's eyes were on me, his thumb positioned as per usual at his lips.

"The only thing we are missing is how did he see the news when he was up in his room studying with the television turned off? We saw nothing on the camera monitors."

We were missing something and I wasn't sure what. Maybe the possibility of a radio feed of some sort, a little listening device in his ear to hear the criminal's names? But then our theory of Kira needing both a name and face to kill wouldn't fit. I hummed just as Yagami sat back down in his chair, forcing both mine and L's ponderings to remain silent for now.

Unfortunately for both me and L we had to deal with Yagami's questions while he hung around, leaving only to get food or to relive himself. For the days following all Yagami did was question the both of us about what we thought of his family, that when the criminals were killed none of the members were watching television. My eyes slid to L at this and the way he looked at me told me that we were both unsure if this fact was entirely true. At one point all of the Yagami family did watch the news at one point or another through our surveillance and of course criminals died, but none of the Yagami family members exhibited any type of "suspect" behavior.

I was more than happy when the surveillance finally ended, but upon his request we both watch the Yagami tapes again as well as the Kitamura tapes we hadn't seen, L claiming he didn't trust Matsuda's concentration abilities.

"You shouldn't trust mine right now," I muttered unhappily, my knees brought into my chest and my arms crossed over them, only part of my nose and eyes visible to L as I gave him a stale look.

"Even when in this state I trust you more than Matsuda," L said with a smile, doing something slightly unexpected as he drew a few stray strands of hair away from my face. It was such a subtle gesture and neither of us really acknowledged it, but as I watched the videos next to him I smiled to myself before leaning over and letting my head rest slightly on his shoulder.

"I am not adverse to this position, but I do ask for you not to fall asleep," L commented not looking away from the monitors.

"And what, pray tell, would you do if I did fall asleep?" I questioned, lifting my head to show him my challenging look.

"I will rewind the tapes and we shall watch them over again,"

"Touch that rewind button and I'll cut your finger off," I growled, placing myself in a most uncomfortable position I could muster. L just chuckled, his eyes never moving.

Finally when all of the tapes were watched, L gathered the entire team together, each of them seated on the chairs a couch while I took to sitting on the floor, propped up by the back of L's chair and the couch pillows I stole, my legs crossed in front of me and my arms crossed over my chest. I tried to keep my head from lolling, but it was horribly difficult the more comfortable I got. I was conscious enough to hear L's order of the removal of the cameras and bugs, much to the relief of the other investigators, even though it was short lived and L confided in them what he and I both were suspecting.

"Please don't misunderstand me," L prompted from the teams thought of backtracking to Raye Penber. "I only said "no suspicious activity was observed." Even if one of them is Kira, they simply aren't making any mistakes. They're putting criminals to death as always, without showing us how."

The rest of the team began making noises as per usual, but surprisingly L stayed mostly silent, I could only hear the soft banging of his spoon in his teacup, adding more than enough sugar in his tea as always. I sighed softly, my head lolling too far to one side and the rest of my body followed, causing me to slump onto the floor.

"Ningyou?"

I turned groggily, my eyes poking through the strands of hair that were all over my face as I saw Matsuda gazing at me from his position on the couch, the rest of the team ignoring him.

"Hm?" I grunted out simply blinking at the look of concern on his face.

"You should probably rest; you might get bags underneath your eyes like Ryuzaki,"

We both chuckled at this, my eyes flickering to L and finding him deep in his thoughts, ignoring all outside conversation. I sat up from the floor, running a hand through my hair to get it out of my face.

"Thanks for your concern Matsuda," I said with a weak smile, he offering one back as I lifted myself up onto my unsteady feet.

"Do you need help into your room?" He asked pure innocent concern evident on his open face as I used the couch to keep me from zigzagging.

"I'll be fine," I said gently with a nod, maneuvering myself into the back-most room of our new suite. I fell face-first on the queen sized bed and passed out almost immediately.

Unfortunately my unconsciousness wasn't long-lasting. I awoke quite suddenly, clutching my stomach and ran into the adjoining bathroom, unloading all of my stomach contents into the toilet. I then couldn't hold back anymore and began coughing, spitting all of the bright red blood into the toilet with my other excrements. I breathed heavily, leaning my head on the cool counter top, feeling for the lever to flush the smell away.

My breath caught in my throat when the soft knock came on the bathroom door. I glanced at my face in the mirror and wiped my mouth with one of the many soft white towels, stepping over and opening the door to find L, his wide inquisitive eyes staring at me with evident concern.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I..."

I was interrupted by L's hand on the back of my neck, pulling me towards him until our foreheads touched, my eyes closing from the blur of black hair coming towards my face.

"You have a fever," He said softly, his breath blowing across my lips, my eyes opening slightly to look down, seeing L's clenched fist. I took it in my hands, forcing his fingers to relax enough for his hand to open.

"I just need some rest," I told him simply and his head pulled away from mine.

"How long have you been sick," It wasn't a question, it was a statement and I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to acknowledge anything.

"It's probably just from the lack of sleep over the past few days while watching the video feed..."

"I mean your other sickness,"

I pulled my head back from him, looking away but not letting go of his hand.

"I could say I don't know what you're talking about, but apparently those nights I woke up you have heard me," I said simply.

"Correct,"

"Are you going to force me to see a doctor," I questioned, looking at him out of the corner of my eye in an almost challenging way.

"Knowing your ways you might have already seen a doctor once before under an assumed name," I allowed him to know he was right by turning my head towards him. "Besides I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

He breathed deeply, the fingers on the hand that was still on the back of my neck threading through the strands of my hair.

"I fear the both of us might not survive this case,"

My eyes met his, surprise evident on my face.

"When I first initiated this war between Kira and myself I knew there would be one of two outcomes: that I would succeed in capturing Kira, solving the case and continue on with my life, or that Kira would succeed in killing me, forcing Mellow and Near to complete the case for me."

"I see I am nowhere in that thought process," I said simply.

"In the beginning I didn't know where you would be in this case, if you would leave forever and I wouldn't see you again or actually stay."

"And now that I'm staying," I said softly.

"Both of our mortalities are at stake," L finished softly. "So I'll ask you again, when did this sickness begin?"

"You think Kira initiated this?" I questioned squelching the urge to laugh. "No, this started before you brought me into this case, back when Kira was just targeting criminals and not police officers or you."

Suddenly L kissed me, but I gasped and pulled away.

"I just vomited into the toilet, I don't suggest kissing me." I told him flatly, taking a step back so I could look at his face. Once I was able to see clearly I saw the desperation that hid in his eyes and I knew why. He knew the possibility for both of us dying was extremely high especially now that both of us were chasing after Kira. I knew what L had been thinking, of coming face-to-face with the Yagami boy which meant the stakes would be brought up even more. Suddenly I felt desperate to keep L with me.

"Stay with me," I said softly, surprised lighting up L's face briefly. He hesitated for a moment, but nodded, about to drag me out of the bathroom.

"Hold on, I'm going to brush my teeth," I said, reluctantly letting go of his hand to get rid of the awful taste in my mouth. Once I did I felt good enough to walk out of the bathroom and take L's hand, dragging him from his position outside the bathroom door to the bed. We lay down together in the hotel bed and I melded my body next to his, my arms wrapping around him, never wanting to let him go. We kissed and he wiped my cheeks when a stray tear fell, and we stayed together until the morning, promising each other that we wouldn't fear with whatever happened during the case. We would make sure to deal with the problems as they came and move as though we had nothing to lose, even if it was each other.

***Author's note:

A little bit of angsty-ness, but i thought it was needed. I always felt for L whenever he knew what he was doing was just one step closer to death, especially when he kept mentioning if he died, it was Light who was Kira. Also i understand that im a week late for an update and im sorry, but i had a big life-changing test i needed to take and my entire weekend was eaten up studying.

Also i would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and adding this story to their alerts, i always feel the proudest when i see these type of things, so thanks!

Happy friday everyone!


	12. 12 The Exam

***disclaimer: tadaa, no ownership!

The next morning even before the task force showed up I sat on the couch with my glasses perched on my nose, typing on my laptop. I was compiling all of the information on the heart attack victims I usually did, but didn't have the time since L forced me to sit in to view the videos, not allowing me to waver from the job at hand. I pinched the bridge of my nose, my eyes falling shut in the process, when I opened them I found L had snuck up on me once again, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his face leaned towards mine.

"What can I do for you Ryuzaki," I questioned with a raised eyebrow, gazing back into his wide eyes.

"Would you like to take the To-Oh entrance exam with me?"

I sent L an incredulous look.

"University? I'm too old to be at a University taking an entrance exam," I said with a small laugh which made L lean back, his head tilting to one side.

"But I am older than you,"

I chuckled, putting my laptop on the cushion next to me and standing to my full height which, with L's crouched position, a few inches taller than him.

"You should know by now that it all has to do with looks," I flipped my hair over my shoulder with a haughty look. "And I look much older and more mature than you do."

L looked me up and down with an inquisitive look on his face long enough for my cheeks to begin turning red.

"You still look younger to me," He said finally and I rolled my eyes, sitting back down on the couch and plopping my laptop on my crossed legs again.

"I'm not going to take the entrance exam," I said simply. "The boy may grow suspicious if two people are there that seem out of place," I glanced up at L from over my glasses. "Even if you're suspiciousness may overshadow mine."

We both smiled at one another and L perched himself on the couch cushion next to me, gazing at what I was doing on my laptop.

"You realize you don't have to do these things, Matsuda is usually the one who does the menial jobs," He said simply and I held back a snort.

"I enjoy doing menial tasks once in a while," I said with a smile, not faltering in my typing. "Besides this is more for my own benefit than the task force."

"Ryuzaki," Watari called as he walked in the room, donning his hat. "We should get going to your exam since Ningyou is not joining you."

L's head cocked to one side and I smiled, happy that Watari predicted my absence at the exam since he knew first hand my distaste for testing. L didn't enjoy them either, but when we were young he didn't throw a fit because he didn't want to take a test like I did.

"Since you are not joining us, please inform the task force members when they arrive what is occurring."

"You didn't tell them," I asked in bewilderment as L stepped from the couch and walked over the Watari.

"No I did not," L said simply and I rolled my eyes.

"If I get attacked by Chief Yagami I'll pass on the message to you," I stated darkly as L slipped on a pair of dirty sneakers where the heel was already pressed down from him never wearing them correctly.

"If he happens to "attack" you I'll pass on my own message," L stated simply and then turned to Watari. "I am ready."

I couldn't help but smile as I waved them off, happy to hear just these simple statements from L. It was almost sad that the reason why L and I came together again was because of a mass murderer, but it was almost as if there was no other way we could come together. We were both detectives that sought truth and justice against those who thought themselves to be absolute. I would have to buy the Yagami kid something for when he was in prison if he turned out to actually be Kira. I chuckled lightly to myself at the thought and continued typing. The only time I looked up was when my phone started to chime on the table in front of me. I picked it up, Watari's number flashing on the screen.

"Yes,"

"Ningyou, the task force just called they should be on their way," Watari said simply into the phone and I sighed.

"Alright, thanks for the forewarn Watari," I said and he said his thank you. "Did Ryuzaki go into his exam yet?" I asked and I heard the smile in Watari's voice as he told me no.

"Then tell him good luck, even if he doesn't need it," I said with a small laugh and Watari agreed, hanging up with me soon after.

I rose from the couch and walked over to the hotel door, unlocking it in anticipation for the team so I didn't have to bother myself to do it later. I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottled tea and snagged a few of L's chocolates to munch on while I worked. I was hoping that the team had their own thing that they were going to do in L's absence or else otherwise it was going to turn awkward.

I had just walked back to the couch and was opening my tea when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called and the boys complied, filing into the room one by one.

"Where is Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked as I took a seat back on the couch and removed my glasses from my nose.

"He is currently on his way to take the To-Oh entrance exam," I stated simply and the team looked surprised.

"Ryuzaki is trying to get into University?" Matsuda asked with a grin, but Yagami looked troubled.

"To-Oh..." He said softly. "My son is taking that entrance exam!"

"Yes he is," I said simply and Yagami looked at me angrily.

"Are you saying L is still targeting my son to be Kira?"

"Both Ryuzaki and myself have our suspicions," I said simply, putting my laptop back on my legs and returning my glasses back onto my nose.

"I don't believe this, my son is innocent!" Yagami cried out angrily and I gazed at him over the rim of my glasses.

"For a father who is barely home to notice any type of changes in his son, I wouldn't jump to these conclusions Mr. Yagami."

The entire team kept silent as I held the angry gaze of Chief Yagami, both of us knowing that what I said was right, especially since both L and I believed that if Light was Kira then in his mind he has achieved god-hood where he believed what he was doing to be the only right.

"If you think that Kira is not in your family than I suggest you move to find other evidence for him to be in the Kitamura family or otherwise," I said simply and began typing on my laptop again.

"Then I'll do just that," Yagami stated gruffly and I saw him move to the other side of the room and began riffling through papers. It was only then that the rest of the team began to move and took their seats, Matsuda joining me on the couch and Mogi taking the seat across from me, both Aizawa and Ukita taking places near Yagami who I had a feeling wouldn't be speaking to me for some time.

"What are you doing?" Matsuda asked from my side, breaking the silence with his innocence once again.

"Compiling all of the criminals that have been killed by Kira during the duration of the 24 hour watch I was forced to sit through," I explained while scrolling through all of the pictures and information I had logged throughout the case and Matsuda's mouth dropped open.

"Wow you out in all of this information," He questioned and I nodded. "Wow! You even have the date, time, and place of their death! Amazing!"

"You're easy to impress Matsuda," I said with a small laugh that Matsuda copied.

"Yea, I can be," He said sheepishly and I chuckled, going back to my work with Matsuda watching next to me, helping as much as he could.

When I was finally finished L returned from his exam, much to the exclamation of Matsuda who greeted him and asked how it went.

"I received a 100%," L stated simply, eyeing Matsuda and then looking at me. I smiled at him gently and his attention was taken away by Yagami who questioned him once again about his son. I sighed gently and fell into an easy conversation with Matsuda who seemed to welcome the interaction.

***Authors note: I had to bring in some Matsuda love, he was always one of my favorites and enjoy his screw ups ^_^ I know there isnt as much fluff as there has been these past couple of chapters, but you cant always stuff it in there.

Anyway hope everyones day is going well! Happy Friday!


	13. 13 The Ceremony

***disclaimer: you guys know the drill by now

It was a few hours of heated conversation with Yagami before L finally came over and interrupted mine and Matsuda's conversation.

"I believe Chief Yagami requested your assistance Matsuda," L said dryly, snapping Matsuda to attention and agreeing. I watched him leave my side and head over to where the other investigators were, smiling at him when he looked back at me.

"Apparently Chief Yagami is unhappy with the manner in which you treated him earlier," L said, drawing my attention back to him.

"He asked a question that he wasn't prepared to hear the answer for, that isn't my fault." I stated simply with a hard look on my face. "What did he want me to do, lie?"

"This is a possibility," L said simply and I shrugged, still slightly perturbed over the entire ordeal.

"Well it is apparent that I did not deliver, but I will not apologize." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was hoping you would say that," L said with a small, sly smile on his face which made me cock an eyebrow at him.

"What are you planning," I questioned and he reached out a hand and wrapped it around my neck, forcing me to bring our heads closer together. As he whispered low enough for only me to hear, my eyes widening slightly from the horribly bold plan. When he finished I pulled back enough so that we could still keep our voices hushed, but so I could see his entire face.

"You're crazy," I growled out lowly and L's eyes danced with his unspoken laughter. "But it's brilliant, as per usual."

"I knew you would agree," He said with a smile and I shook my head.

"He'll be perfectly unprepared," I mused, trying my best to hide the growing smile on my face.

"Go with me," L prompted, catching me off guard completely.

"What? No, impossible, I told you before it would be far too suspicious for me to be at a university, I don't look the part."

"I suppose," He said, looking off, but then right back at me. "A relative would not be suspicious, however."

I blinked and stifled a laugh with my hand, instinctively looking over to the group of investigators at the sound, only catching Matsuda's eye.

"Relative?" I choked out. "What relative would I be?" I questioned with a grin on my face.

"Sister?"

It was that reason as to why I was seated at the To-Oh university entrance ceremony in a black pencil skirt and blouse. I tried my hardest to ignore the multiple stares from the family members and otherwise seated around me, the husbands and sons staring while the wives and mothers grew very angry, mostly at me. I was only slightly ignored when L's fake name: "Hideki Ryuga," was called to the stage with Light Yagami. I had a special pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of my nose, courtesy of Watari who was of course notified of our plan, that at the press of a button while I casually brushed back my hair would zoom in on the Yagami boy so I would have a full visual of any emotions that spilled onto his face. I ignored the boring speech the boys were reading and tried my best to decipher the different mutterings that was going on around me.

I heard some speaking of Hideki Ryuga being much more handsome than the guy on stage, which of course made me smirk, so I rubbed my mouth to cover my lips. I also heard a wife growling at her husband to keep his eyes on the ceremony which easily wiped the smirk from my face and made my eyes roll unhappily.

I perked up after the entire auditorium began clapping and saw Yagami bow, L scratching his head next to him. I brushed a few strands of hair back again, my glasses zooming in more on the Yagami boy so I could see his handsome face more clearly. It was truly a shame that he was possibly Kira; he could have easily become a male model if he wanted it. I shook my head of these thoughts and focused on the boys as they made their way down the stairs, L already speaking to the Yagami boy, his mouth moving quickly as he spewed the information he wanted to tell the boy to draw his attention in. It was then that I saw him tilt his head to one side, his eyes rolling up to where I was seated. I nodded while shifting in my seat, covering the movement effortlessly. I moved to Light's face and watched as L dropped his well-thought out bomb. I watched as Light's eyes widened and I could almost see the fear that was within them, but he recovered quickly and turned, shaking L's hand at the base of the stairs while the entire student body watched. As per L's strict instructions I kept a close eye on the boy throughout the rest of the ceremony, but not once did his stoic face falter.

I hummed softly to myself, crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chair. This boy was good, if he was truly Kira than I was positive his mind would be running a mile a minute right now, but just like L he held no emotion on his face that would give whatever he was thinking away. This of course only solidified how I thought of Kira paralleling L which from the few actions of the Yagami boy made me believe more and more that he was the killer we were searching for. I was sure L was thinking the same thing, but of course we needed the proof to go with our intuitions which was, unfortunately, hard to come by the way he was covering his tracks. Unfortunately for him, with the movement of this chess piece we would win this game, but it would only open up into a whole new game.

I stood when the students did and took off my glasses, slipping them in my mostly empty purse I had hanging on my shoulder, and walked out of the auditorium. I walked out the building and saw Watari pull up in the car, my heels clicking on the cement as I walked over and turned, looking for L to come out of the building. I saw his slouched form out of the crowd of students and smiled when our eyes met. He looked over and called out to Light, drawing his attention after calling his name a second time.

"It was nice meeting you," L said, stopping in front of me as I waved Watari off from getting out of the car to open the door.

"Yes. Nice meeting you too..." Light said and his eyes flashed over to me.

"Ah," L began, stepping back slightly and looking back at me and then over to Light. "I see you have spotted my sister," He said which I saw Light react to in disbelief, the emotion flashing on his face before disappearing. "Light Yagami, my sister Chizuko Ryuga."

"Pleased to meet you," I said with a bow which Light imitated.

"Nice to meet you too," He said politely, but I could see he wanted to run off.

"Let's go Hideki," I said simply, opening the door and sliding into the back seat of the car.

"I'll see you around campus then," L finished as he slid himself into the car, closing the door as Light bid us goodbye.

"That went rather smoothly," L commented as we drove away, Watari looking at the both of us in the rearview mirror.

"That boy knows exactly what he's doing," I commented dryly, opening my purse and pulling out the glasses, discarding the bag on the floor with my fake i.d. and fake set of keys to some warehouse that I had stolen and made copies of a long time ago.

"He had some emotion on his face after you told him you were L, but after that his face was completely devoid of emotion," I said, cleaning the lenses and handing them to Watari, who pocketed them.

"That isn't enough to tell us of anything," L said, bringing his legs up and crouching on the seat in his usual position, knowing we only had this time to talk uninterrupted without the rest of the task force getting in the way. We knew we would have to fill the rest of the team about this when we got there, but without Chief Yagami getting angry about his son we were allowed to think without any interruptions.

"No it isn't," I said simply. "Since your stunt on the news challenging Kira, everyone knows who L is as well as his "battle" with Kira," I slouched in my seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"The only thing I was suspicious of is the fact that Light Yagami didn't have more of a reaction to the greatest detective in the world ending up behind him." I said simply and L looked over at me, his thumb on his lip.

"This is true," L stated simply and Watari cleared his throat, drawing our attention.

"I hate to interrupt, but in the boys defense the biggest thing young people of his age think of today is how cool they are in front of their peers,"

Both L and I looked at one another with confused looks on our faces before looking back at Watari in question.

"Why would that matter," I asked, my eyebrows furrowed, L voicing the same question. Watari chuckled, shaking his head and explained it to us as he drove us back to headquarters.

***Author's note: Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, it's always exciting to see new people adding the story to their alerts and what-not.

If everyone hasn't already noticed yet from the "I am L" scene, yes I am using the manga rather than the anime as a reference. There really are no differences other than a few scenes here and there, but I like using the manga since the dialogue is right there in front of me. Oh and also I have to admit the idea for the glasses that C uses in this chapter is from Cowboy Bebop. I always thought that the goggles or whatever that Spike and Jet use are awesome... and if you don't know what Cowboy Bebop is how dare you! Make sure you go and watch it because it is awesome!

Ok that's enough of my rants, happy Friday everyone!


	14. 14 The Match

***Disclaimer: no I don't own Death Note :p

"I am going to pick up Ryuzaki now, Ningyou," Watari said in his usual driver get-up, fixing the collar of his coat as he stood near the door.

"Of course," I said simply, dislodging the laptop from my lap and slipping on the high-heels I had been wearing after being dubbed "sister." I wasn't a fan of regular heels, at least in my boots I received some type of support on my ankles, but these I felt like I was walking on stilts. I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail and followed Watari out of the suite, Matsuda the only one wishing us a safe trip with a smile.

The rest of the task force was mildly ignoring me for the most part, ever since I had pissed Chief Yagami off he had been working enough to not have to talk with me. I was wishing at that point that I did take the entrance exam with L just so that I could stay out of the hotel and out of the way of Chief Yagami and friends. I leaned my head against the window of the car as we drove, sighing softly to myself as I closed my eyes. This was the main reason I kept my distance from people, for one reason or another they end up hating me. Either because I say something I'm not supposed to say because it is either insulting to them personally or because society dictates it shouldn't be said, or because I am too "unattached." I wished that L wasn't forced to show his face to the rest of the task force, that it was just me, him and Watari still held up in a hotel suite somewhere in Kanto. It would have been so much easier without the excess human interaction.

"We're here," Watari commented gently from the driver's seat, jarring me from my thoughts so I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Yes, but where is L?" I questioned, looking around the front of the campus to find it was somewhat deserted for the period of time we were there. At that moment I saw a few girls running towards one side of the campus, laughing and looking excited over something. I grumbled and lifted up the lock on the door.

"I'll be back Watari," I said simply as I opened up the car door and slid out. I shut the door behind me and walked in the direction the school girls had run, finding myself walking towards the back of the school until I could start to hear what sounded like crowds of people all jeering. I found a large amount of the student body surrounding what looked like the tennis courts and I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately I knew right off the bat that L was in the middle of this, I was one of the ones in the stands in England when he became the British Junior Champion, Watari accompanying me since I insisted watching my best friend play.

I walked up behind a group of students and I tried to keep my face open after they noticed me approaching them.

"What's going on here?" I questioned them and a boy who looked more mature than the rest of them spoke up.

"The two freshman who had the top scores are playing tennis against each other," The boy said with a somewhat sly smile, but my face dropped the amicable air and took on my usual harsh stare.

"Tennis, huh?" I grumbled out and weaved my way to the edge of the fence, ignoring everyone else as I watched the blur of a tennis ball get thwacked back and forth between the detective and the suspect. Knowing L and if Light was anything like we believed him to be, then both of them were more than likely looking into this as another move of a chess piece, both of them trying to predict what the other's move will be.

"Game count, four all," I looked up to find a referee in the chair at the end of the court and I rolled my eyes, having a feeling that they weren't there when this little game began. I felt partially bad for leaving Watari back at the car, but as I watched the ball continue to fly across the court I had a feeling it would be over soon.

And it was just like that when L wasn't able to reach Light's return and the game was over.

"Set! Won by Light Yagami, six games to four!" I heard the different cries of the crowd and watched L and Light shake hands over the net. L's eyes met mine and I moved away from the fence, walking towards the open end of the court even though L and Light were still speaking with one another and when I finally came within earshot I heard L speaking.

"...I suspect that you may in fact be Kira." He said which made Light tense up ever so slightly. His eyes flashed forward and he noticed me staring at him which caused him to rearrange the emotions on his face immediately and he turned towards L.

"Ha, ha! Me, Kira?" He questioned, sounding unperturbed from the assumption.

"Well, when I say "suspect," I'm actually talking about a factor of one percent," L continued as I made sure to keep my face from showing I knew he was lying. "What I'm really hoping for is to become a hundred percent certain that A) you aren't Kira, and B) you have brilliant powers of deduction, so that I can ask you to help us with the investigation."

Light squatted down to the ground, looking as though he was stretching and L looked over at me with those owl eyes of his, still holding his racket in hand.

"Anyway," L continued after Light finally stood up on his feet. "There are too many people around to talk about the Kira case here. Let's go someplace where we can have some privacy."

They finally walked my way and both of the boys looked at me expectantly.

"I assume you both won't need the car," I said, turning to leave them, but L stopped me.

"Just call up our driver and tell him to head home, you should come with us Chizuko," I had almost forgotten the new alias L had made up for me as I pulled out my cell phone.

"Are you sure that it's ok to bring your sister to talk about the Kira case?" Light asked as I pulled up Watari's number, my eyes sliding over to L as he thought for just a moment.

"She is part of the task force on this case so of course it is ok,"

I put my phone up to my ear and walked behind the boys as Light told L about a coffee shop nearby, Watari picking up after two rings.

"We won't need a ride home until later," I said simply and Watari told me he understood.

"Make sure you call me when you need a ride," He instructed like a concerned parent and I chuckled lightly.

"I will, no worries," I smiled as I hung up, looking up to see Light glancing back at me as we walked.

"You guys don't look like you're related," Light questioned, looking back over at L.

"That's because we're not," L stated which surprised me. "We grew up together."

"Oh, you're childhood friends," Light said with a smile, looking back and forth between the both of us.

"Yes, but I know as much about Ryuga's name as you do, Light," I lied flawlessly as I stared into the younger boys eyes. "They kept all information on the both of us secret our entire lives."

"Besides," L continued in front of me. "Chizuko is not someone you could ever hope to manipulate."

We looked at one another and smiled, both pleased with the way we dealt with Light and especially pleased with the less than happy look on the boy's face now.

"Here it is," Light said, snapping immediately back into his happy demeanor as though nothing we had said bothered him. After we got some tea, he led us to the back of the coffee shop and L allowed me to slide into the booth seating, Light sitting across from us. "If you sit here in the back, nobody can hear what you're talking about."

"You've picked the perfect place for this," L complimented as I dropped the lemon I was given in my tea, ignoring the sugar as L reached for it.

"Yea, for one thing, back here nobody's going to be staring at you for sitting like that," Light laughed, pointing at L's usual crouched position, his thumb in his mouth.

"I just can't sit any other way than this," L said. "If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by forty percent."

"Does your reasoning drop as well, Chizuko?" Light asked, turning his head towards me in his usual polite, pretty boy way.

"No, my quirks are outlet in other ways," I said simply, taking a small sip of my tea, letting a small smirk to creep on my face as L looked over at me.

"I don't see this as a quirk," He stated simply and I suppressed my laugh, smirking instead, Light smiling at the both of us.

"So Light what did you want to ask me?" L questioned after another moment of staring at me.

"That can wait until you're positive that I'm not Kira. So you go ahead and start Ryuga."

"...In that case... I don't mean to be rude, but can I test your reasoning abilities?" L asked and Light agreed immediately.

And just at that moment my cell phone rang.

I jumped at the sound and I glanced down at the front screen as it flashed a hidden number. A questioning look appeared on my face and L allowed me to slip out of the booth and run to the bathroom, answering the phone as I went.

"Yes?" I said as I moved into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Eraldo Coil?"

I froze and took on a board tone as I checked the entire bathroom to make sure no one was there with me, locking the door as I spoke.

"This is his secretary, how may I help you sir?" I drawled, not having the little mechanism that would change my voice into the manly one I used for Coil.

"I would like to speak with him," The man on the line said, his voice stuttering slightly from what I assumed fear.

"He is currently not in his office right now, but I am available to assist you sir," Unfortunately I had perfected the board tone and it sounded like the man on the other side of the line bought it.

"Well I would like to employ Mr. Coil to find L for me,"

I wanted to groan out loud. Throughout the entire period of time of me posing as Coil and Deneuve there had always been multiple people asking to find the great detective, believing that since Coil and Deneuve were underneath L they would be happy to go after the one standing in their way.

"May I ask the reason sir? And I might inform you that no there is no bounty on the great detectives' head no matter what you hear." I allowed the slightly annoyed tone to fill my words as I spoke, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Uh... uh, I want to find L to speak with him," The man stuttered out which piqued my curiosity.

"May I ask why sir?" I asked, making sure to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"Well I believe I may be Kira."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then you should contact the NPA sir, there is a special unit that deals with such cases in which Detective Coil himself investigates."

The man agreed immediately, thanked me and hung up the phone. I rolled my eyes as I shut my phone, gazing down at it unhappily. I wasn't expecting a call for Coil, any and all calls for the detective were lacking especially after Kira's killing spree decreased the amount of crime in the world. No one needed the detectives anymore since no one was growing suspicious of any dirty deeds. I was happy, however that I didn't have to take on the detective persona and work a case while I was still aiding L, especially since our personal time together was few and far between. Running a hand through my hair I unlocked the girl's bathroom door and headed back out into the coffee shop.

***Author's note: Hey guys! I just have to first say thanks so much to everyone again for your reviews, they really make my day! So this is going up a little earlier than normal cause I have to head to work early tomorrow and I didn't want to post this up late :3. I thought at this point in the storyline was good to have a Coil interruption for C especially with all the dialogue going on between L and Light, I didn't want to bog you guys down with tons of plot you've already read (and to be honest when I re-read this section sometimes I just skim it).

Don't forget to review! Hope everyone is having a great beginning of their weekend, happy friday!


	15. 15 The Attack

***Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Death Note :p

It took me a moment to collect myself before appearing back at the table L and Light still occupied, a piece of paper and four photos laid out in front of Light, both of them deep in conversation.

"Ah Chizuko," Light said, leaning back in his chair with that same easy smile on his face. "I'm glad you could rejoin us, Ryuga was just asking me what I would do if I was L," He laughed and L allowed me to sit back down where I was before, allowing a small smile to appear on my face. I could tell from that laugh that he knew he wasn't doing as well as he believed he would.

"All right," L began after his eyes flickered to me, causing a small smile to form on my lips. "If you were L and came face to face with someone who might be Kira, how would you try to determine if he was?"

Light looked at L from over his cup of tea, a sly look that never seemed to leave, in his gaze.

"I'd try to make them say things that haven't been reported in the news. Things only Kira could know. Just like you're going now, Ryuga."

"Very good," L replied, his eyes wide as he watched every move Light made. I shut my eyes and took a sip of tea as L explained about this trick with other detectives, how they never truly said anything other than bringing another convict out and test Kira like L had done on the broadcast.

"I have to say you're quite brilliant, Light," L said lowly with only the hint of a smile on his face.

"You make it sound like if I do too well, I'm under even more suspicion," Light said laughing and I couldn't help the small smile to curl the corners of my lips which I hid behind my cup of tea.

"Indeed," L said. "Now it's up to three percent,"

I wanted to laugh at the look on Light's face, but I held it behind my mask just as L hid his emotions. I listened to the rest of their conversation mildly, almost hearing each thought that raced through L's head as Light jabbered on about L or even me possibly being Kira, not him. I drained the rest of my tea and looked down at the cup with mild disappointment. It wasn't the best tea I've had, nowhere near Watari's specialty tea, but it was at least satisfying for the time.

Suddenly both mine and L's phone started to ring. We looked at one another as we picked up our phones, gazing at one another as the information seeped through our ears, Light picking up his phone as well, his eyes widening.

"Light, your father..." L began, my mouth dropping open.

"Had a heart attack..."

"Kira?" We all questioned, all of our voices raising the word into almost a loud yell as we moved immediately to leave the shop, Watari bringing the car around just as we headed out.

I felt awful as we drove to Ibaraki Hospital where Chief Yagami was being taken care of; the last time we had actually spoken was me being rude about his family. Of course it was true and he needed to hear it since we were, and still are, investigating his son, but I couldn't help that our last words were angry and hurtful.

When we all sat in Chief Yagami's room I greeted his wife with a silent nod and a soft "I'm sorry." We all sat in folding chairs, L perched on his chair as per usual as I sat like a disciplined child with both hands on my lap and my head lowered, silent as everyone else spoke.

"Are you really sure this was just caused by over-work...?" Light questioned, voicing all of our thoughts.

"Light! What are you saying?" His mother asked angrily.

"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't make the connection? I mean, that's the way every single one of Kira's victims died..."

"To be honest, that's exactly what crossed my mind as I was going down," Yagami said, his wife shooting him a worried look.

"You head the task force in charge of this case," L said with his arms crossed loosely over his knees. "Kira has more than enough reason to want you dead. A murder attempt by Kira... we can't rule it out completely."

I glanced over at L from my seat, not helping but think that what we were thinking was wrong. An assassination attempt? We still weren't sure how Kira killed, but every person that was targeted never survived. I couldn't help but think that this was merely Chief Yagami's health failing on his, something natural that would have never been thought of unnatural if Kira had never existed. I kept silent, making a silent note to discuss this with L when we headed back to the hotel.

"Sachiko," Yagami said from his bed which snapped me from my thoughts. "Light's here now, and anyway, I'm alright. You go on home, and not a word of this to Sayu, I don't want to upset her."

"All right, then," Sachiko said, standing and walking towards the door, a bag of Chief Yagami's things in her hand. "I'll be back tomorrow with some more of your things, thanks for coming Light."

"Sure," Light said and L and I muttered our goodbyes.

"I don't think it was Kira," Chief Yagami said, voicing my opinion which surprised me greatly. "Well, not that I think about it... being under all this pressure and the fear of being killed by Kira... I haven't had a good night's sleep in months. I was asking for it."

"Having your own son under suspicion must be an emotional strain as well," L stated simply, a small involuntary nod jerking my head in agreement.

"You told my father I'm under suspicion?" Light asked, sounding perturbed.

"Yes." L said flatly. "I've told your father everything, including the fact that I'm L."

Light's head snapped to his father who agreed immediately.

"We've been calling him "Ryuzaki" so that nobody finds out, but this is definitely L."

I watched Light closely as he took in this information and after as the three of them continued to talk. Light's guard was high, I knew that much, he made sure to continue being the concerned son even as L asked him what he thought Kira's image was. He even played the angered older brother when L said something about the possibility of his younger sister Sayu being Kira. He played his part perfectly until the nurse came and knocked on the door, telling us to leave. L and Light both said their goodbyes and turned towards the door, heading out, but I lagged behind, bowing to Chief Yagami.

"Mr. Yagami, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness from before," I began, but he waved his hand.

"No Ningyou, I understand the reason why you said those things to me so bluntly, you were correct to tell me what you and Ryuzaki were thinking even if it was against my family."

"I didn't want our last words to one another to be angry," I said gently with a frown.

"I'm glad it means that much to you," He said gently and I nodded.

"There are very few people that stay in my life," I said gently, looking off to one side of the room. "And I like to believe that at least a few members of the task force would continue to do that even after the Kira case, so it pains me to keep bad feelings between us."

I looked up at Yagami and he looked touched from what I said, and what I said was true, it truly pained me when L and I hadn't spoken for that long period of time; even though I knew Yagami wouldn't be there like L or Watari would be, but for the time being on this case it was in our best interest to be civil. Especially since I knew Matsuda even seemed pained from the obvious separation in the team during the past few days.

There was another knock on the door and the nurse from before came in.

"You really have to leave now; you can come and visit again tomorrow." She said, sounding unhappy.

"See you soon, Chief Yagami," I said with a bow and he bid me farewell, apologizing to the nurse as I left, seeing L and Light waiting for me at the end of the hallway.

I ignored both Light and L as they continued their banter outside of the hospital, opening the door to the waiting car and sliding in, greeting Watari with a waning smile.

"How is Chief Yagami?" Watari asked from the front seat.

"He seems well," I said with a slight shrug. "He needs rest, but it seems as though it was just him over-working, nothing unnatural."

Watari nodded in understanding as L tucked himself into the car, finally saying bye to Light and shutting the door behind him.

"That was certainly an enlightening day," L said as Watari drove us back to the hotel and I snorted.

"Tennis matches, coffee shops, and a hospital visit all in one,"

"Ah," L said suddenly, turning towards me. "What was that call you needed to take at the coffee shop?"

"Oh," I said gently, looking over at him with indifference. "It was a call for Eraldo Coil, but it was just another call looking for you to try and figure out if he was Kira or not."

"You still receive calls for Coil?" L questioned and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," I said simply. "It was my income while I was alone; I'm not just going to dismiss that lively hood I created."

"Why not,"

I sent him an incredulous look, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Because you never know when you need to use those types of contacts again,"

L looked somewhat perturbed and looked away from me and out the window. I sent the tuft of hair that faced me a confused glare, the car silent the rest of the way back.

"What's wrong with me keeping the lines to Coil and Deneuve open?" I asked heatedly after pulling L into the back of the suite once we walked inside. He looked at me and blinked, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I never said there was anything wrong, did I?"

"I've known you long enough to know when you're bothered," I said flatly, crossing my arms over my chest.

L shuffled his feet hesitantly, knowing I had him cornered.

"I fear with those options still open you will choose to leave again,"

I wanted to smack him out of his obvious stupidity and hug him for the weakness he showed me. So instead of any violence, I chose the latter and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened under my embrace, but it wasn't long before his long, thin arms wrapped around me.

"I'd miss you all the more if you left now," He said gently and I wanted to weep from his honesty.

"I would miss you too," I said gently, pulling back so I could look him in the eyes. "Which is why you do not need to worry, I'm not leaving."

We kissed for the first time in a while and I forgot how blissful it was whenever our lips met. When I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss, I mentally noted to try and do this as often as possible.

***Author's note: I apologize for taking so long to put up a chapter guys. I was supposed to do so last week but I've been super busy with my brand new job and such :3. So anyway I added some extra fluff in since I know you guys yearn for it. I also wanted to apologize for the amount of dialogue in this one, but unfortunately it was unavoidable.

I hope everyone has a happy Friday and a good weekend!


	16. 16 The Breakfast

Disclaimer: No owning of Death Note :3.

I wrapped a thick blanket around me as I lay on the couch in the living room of the hotel suite, loving the feeling of the plush wool against my skin as I sunk into the couch, my head smushed against one of the couch pillows.

"You look blissful," L commented as he walked into the room, holding a plate overflowing with sweets that he claimed to be breakfast. I could smell the actual breakfast Watari was cooking for him and I, as well as any of the task force members that decided to come this early, which usually wasn't anyone at all.

"I am very comfortable," I said with a genuinely happy smile on my face, wrapped in my blanket like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

"I never understood your need to wrap yourself up in blankets like that," L said with a smile, licking clean his fingers from one of his many candies.

"I never understood your need to do any of the things you do," I said with a laugh, L sending me a confused look. I never truly knew whether L's confusion was real or a lie, but I liked to believe he didn't, which always made me laugh.

"I see you both are in a good mood this morning," Watari commented, holding a few bowls in his hands, making me pop up from my cocoon on the couch and happily accept a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you for the meal!" I said with a grin and Watari nodded with that same gentle smile on his face. I ate my rice and egg happily, sitting cross-legged on the couch as I did, Watari taking another chair as we all sat together, almost like a family, eating our breakfast. I smiled to myself at the thought, thinking that I never had anything close to a family other than Watari and L, or all of the kids back at Wammy House. But even throughout the entire time at Wammy house, it was very hard to get all of the kids together to sit down for a meal; all of them were usually doing their own thing and ate when they wanted to, but this seemed like a rare moment and I cherished it completely.

There was a knock on the door and all three of us looked up, not expecting someone to show up at the hotel this early on. Watari rose from his chair and opened the door, L taking another candy into his mouth and I could see him eyeing the cake on the wheeling cart that Watari had moved out of the kitchen. I smiled from the hungry look in his eye, my chopsticks digging through my rice, looking for the bits of egg I had squished in with the white rice.

"Ah good morning Matsuda," Watari greeted, allowing the young police man into the suite with a nod, holding the hand with his bowl out, motioning him inside.

"Good morning Watari," Matsuda greeted, looking somewhat sullen as he walked into the room.

"Morning Matsuda," I greeted with a kind smile, L nodding as he still eyed the cake.

"Good morning Ningyou, Ryuzaki," He tried smiling more, but I could see it was still half-hearted. I patted the empty couch cushion next to me and Matsuda took a seat, Watari still standing near the door.

"Would you like some breakfast Matsuda?" Watari asked politely and Matsuda looked up at him from his position on the couch, his hands on his lap.

"Oh, uh yes please," He said with a sheepish smile as I took another bite of my own food.

"So," I said after a moment of chewing my food, drawing only Matsuda's attention. "What's wrong Matsuda?"

He look surprised, his mouth opening, but I waved his expression away with my chopsticks.

"You had this sullen look on your face since you came in here," I said simply, reading the obvious question on his face. "You're very obvious." I replied as he opened his mouth again to ask another obvious question.

"So what's wrong?" I questioned, noticing that my interaction with Matsuda finally drew L's attention.

"Oh," Matsuda said softly, looking down at the ground. "My girlfriend and I broke up last night."

I looked obviously surprised at the fact that Matsuda even had some type of resemblance of a girlfriend because he looked even more downtrodden than when he first walked in. He looked down at his hands and my eyes flashed over to L who gave me a slight shrug. I wanted to sigh and run a hand through my hair out of frustration, but I knew Matsuda was looking for some type of advice or condolence. So I lifted up the arm closest to the young detective and patted his back with a flat look on my face.

"There, there," I said as meaningfully as possible, but I had a feeling it came out more tense and monotone than I had wanted it to. "It'll be all right, there are plenty of girls out there for you Matsuda."

I was over exaggerating like I had seen L do sometimes, but whatever I was doing seemed to work as Matsuda looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"You really think so Ningyou?"

I was about to say in total honesty, no, but he threw his arms around me and squeezed, the no I had in store came out as a wheeze.

"I really appreciate this," Matsuda said, squeezing me one last time before finally letting me go.

"No... problem," I breathed just as Watari walked into the room with a bemused expression on his face.

Later on in the day the entire task force met together except for Chief Yagami. I sat on the floor yet again, cross legged in the middle of a wide span of papers, staring at them with fingers covering my mouth as I listened to the team above me go over the case in its entirety again. We were looking for something we missed, something that might open up into another lead, something that Light Yagami missed, that thing that I still believed to be Naomi Misora.

"As for Naomi Misora..." L led on, almost for my benefit as I flipped a few sheets of papers over to find Misora's face looking up at me with that stoic expression she gave for her photo.

"The only lead we have is the hotel employee's statement that she hasn't been back since late at night on December 27..."

I held up that sheet of paper level with my eyes, scanning the words printed there mostly for my benefit. L hated dealing with papers and things of that nature, I on the other hand was very visual with my work and I preferred the papers, even if I killed a few trees in the process.

"Isn't it about time that we started an official search?" Ukita asked from his place on the couch. "There's a limit to how much we can find out with just a couple people asking around."

"We would endanger Misora if she was still alive," I piped up, drawing the attention of the group. "If the information of her missing goes public then Kira would kill her if she was still alive."

"She's been missing for four whole months now... she can't be alive,"

I shot a glare at Aizawa.

"And a body has yet to turn up, so therefore we are unsure if she is dead or not."

The silence filled the room, only to be broken by L after a few moments.

"Even if she's dead," L's eyes shifted towards me and back again. "Someone might've talked to her and heard something. And it's odd that her body's never turned up, if it did, we might be able to find another lead there."

"But if someone heard something from her, you'd think they'd have come forward long ago."

"Not if it was Kira," I hummed just as Watari walked into the room.

"Ryuzaki,"

"What is it?" L questioned over his shoulder.

"Sakura TV, quick... you have to see this!"

Immediately he turned on the only television in the room and flipped the channel to Sakura television. I gazed at it for a moment over my shoulder, seeing a reporter sitting in a chair with the message: "A Message from Kira, Four Terrifying Videos" shining over his shoulder. I turned back and flipped through some more of my papers, listening intently to the TV.

"In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira," I snorted lightly, half-thinking it was just a hoax. "I would like to emphasize that these tapes are not being broadcast as a hoax or for purposes of sensationalism."

My gaze shifted from the papers in front of me to L, listening to the reporter on the television as I gazed at him, seeing the question in the contours of his face.

"This has got to be another one of their fake stories, right...?" Ukita questioned, all three of the men cluttering behind L to see the television. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time the reporter had announced was drawing nearer, so I stood myself and walked over to L's chair and sat on the arm.

"No way... not even Sakura would go this far," Matsuda murmured.

"The time is 5:59 p.m. You are not going to see Kira's video."

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys, I've been really caught up with my new job and have been extra tired. I hope to get another chapter out sometime this week so keep a look out :). I think the best part about writing this story is the ability of having the in between pieces that have nothing to do with the original storyline. I liked to think Matsuda had a girlfriend at some point (maybe?) during Death Note, but he was that flat ditsy character especially in the beginning.

SO! Everyone knows what's up next! I had to save that bit of storyline for a whole chapter. Hope everyone is doing well! Happy Saturday!


	17. 17 The Message

Disclaimer: I'm not owning Death Note :3

I gripped a corner of L's shirt in my fingers, bridging a connection, although small, between us.

"I am Kira."

The video was a mess, a garbled voice with hand written letters made to look like the gothic script L always used.

"If this video is aired exactly at 5:59 p.m. on April 18th... it is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds... Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of heart attack at precisely six p.m."

"What the..."

"Change the channel!" L's voice pierced through the others, eliciting Watari's immediate reaction to switch the channel, showing the now dead news anchor slumped over his desk while his co-anchors looked on in horror.

"Switch back to Sakura." L snapped again, keeping his eyes focused on the television as he spoke. "Watari, bring another TV set in here... no, two TV sets."

"Done,"

At that I jumped from L's side and to Watari's, listening as intently as possible to the TV, hearing the volume grow louder as we made our way into the other rooms of the suite, mine included, to steal the TV sets there.

"Mr. Hibima had consistently referred to Kira as "evil" in his news reports, this was his punishment."

We were unhooking one television from one of the empty rooms and we were moving it out.

"But one demonstration alone does not serve as absolute proof. I will present you with another. My next target is a commentator who has also condemned me repeatedly. He is scheduled to be appearing live on the air at this time..."

Watari and I moved the extra television set into the living room just as the channel was switched to show another news anchor fallen over, dead from a heart attack.

"They said Kira would be sending a message to people all over the world..." L said loud enough for me to hear him from where I stood with Watari as he hooked up the television, my gaze fixated on him.

"We have to make them stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen!" L called and it seemed to snap the rest of the members of the task force into movement, Matsuda running to the hotel phone.

"I'll get Sakura TV's phone number!" He cried grabbing the phone roughly, typing in numbers as fast as possible, "Kira's" annoying voice still pouring from the TV.

"It's hopeless..." Matsuda said, sounding defeated already. "Every single number I've tried in the entire station's busy..."

"My friend who works there has his cell phone turned off!" Aizawa cried out angrily.

"Dammit!" Ukita cried out just as Watari and I were going to run and get the other TV. "I'm going over there to make them stop it myself!"

I watched Ukita storm out of the room, Matsuda calling after him, but doing nothing to stop him.

"Please listen to me carefully. I do not want to kill innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in my fight against evil."

With the second television up, Watari and I moved back into the other rooms to grab the second.

"My aim is to rid the world of evil and create a just society. If all of you will join me in this mission, it can be easily accomplished."

We unhooked the TV in the other room, trying to make sense in our rush of the multi-colored cords.

"If you do not try to capture me, no innocent people will die."

I stopped, hearing the voice in certain clarity for but a moment, dropping the cords and running from the room.

"And even if you do not agree with me, if you refrain from publicizing you views in the media or in public, you will be spared."

"Aizawa!" I cried, running into the room, my eyes wide and mouth open.

"And then, simply wait. In a short time, the world will be changed for the better. I'm sure you will all agree."

"Ukita! Call him immediately, tell him not to go to the station!" I cried out, bringing L's attention to me.

"I can do it. I can change the world and make it a place inhabited only by good, kind-hearted people."

"It's not going through," Aizawa said with the saddest look on his face, his voice softer than I've ever heard it.

"Just imagine it – a world protected by the police and myself... a world with no place for evil..."

I ran to the TV already set up, switching it on and flipping the channel to a news station just as Watari wheeled in the second TV set on the cart he used for L's sweets.

"This just in! Someone is reported to have collapsed in front of Sakura TV!"

The picture showed the glass front with Sakura TV's sign blazing above the fallen body of our colleague.

"Ukita!" Aizawa cried out loudly, grabbing hold of the TV, pushing me aside without any resistance from me. "Oh my god! Kira got him...?"

He turned and ran towards the door, Matsuda and I watching him just as we had with Ukita earlier.

"Forget it, Aizawa, where do you think you're going?" L called in his same, steady voice, and I watched from his side as Aizawa stopped, his anger peaking.

"To Ukita, where else?" He growled. "And I'm going to get those damn videos and bring them back here."

"If you go over there now, you'll only get killed." L said over his shoulder.

"You trying to tell me to sit here and watch television, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm trying to tell you to calm down and be realistic." He explained. "I want to stop that video as much as you do. And if we manage to confiscate the entire package, the way it was sent, there's a good chance we can track Kira down. But if Ukita was murdered by Kira, whoever goes there now will end up dead, too."

I watched how calm L was and worried, knowing that his calm was like calm waters with a raging current underneath.

"This means his phony police ID didn't help him!" Aizawa cried out. "Kira knows our real names. Has to. There's no other explanation!"

"That's not true," I intervened, bringing Aizawa's angry gaze to me. "This is different; this doesn't fit the Kira we've known throughout the entire case. It's clear that Ukita died because he went to go into Sakura TV, not because he was on the task force or we'd all be dead like Kira did to the FBI agents. And since this happened before the news channels started their broadcast, meaning that Kira is around there somewhere."

I looked to L and even though he didn't meet my gaze, he gave a stout nod.

"Well, if Kira's around there right now, that's all the more reason for us to go!" I glared back at Aizawa as he yelled at the both of us.

"I'll say it again – if you go there now, you will be killed. Please understand."

I stopped, hearing the pleading tone L never took with anyone.

"No, I don't understand... Ukita might've been murdered! By Kira! I thought we were risking out lives to arrest that bastard!"

"Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites. I understand your feelings, but please try to control yourself right now. Ukita is dead... if you go over there and lose your life too Aizawa..."

I could see L shaking, we all could, and Aizawa felt my steely stare as I made sure he backed off. No one made L feel like this, I myself have only seen him in this kind of state once, and I didn't like seeing him in it again. I felt the need to wrap my arms around him, but I knew I shouldn't show anymore of his weakness in front of the rest of the team so I sat once again on the arm of his chair and took his shirt into my fingers. I gripped right where his elbow was so he knew I was there, his eyes peeking out from the fringe of his hair to gaze over at me.

"It appears to be a police vehicle! The armored van belongs to the police!"

We all gaped at the TV set as we watched an armored van crash into the front of Sakura TV, even drawing a surprised look from L.

"Well..." L murmured, looking as though he was completely fine. "That's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face."

Author's note: So this chapter was a little more difficult to write than any others. I feel like there's so much action going on, it's difficult to make sure everything is in there that needs to be. I'm kind of sad I wasn't able to fit all of the second Kira into one chapter (Light's entrance included) but there was too much, I had to split since I couldn't come up with an excuse to skip such an important part.

So I hope everyone enjoys! I'm so excited to be moving onto book 4 of the manga, I always feel accomplished in what I've written when I move forward :D. Happy Friday everyone!


	18. 18 The Shield

Disclaimer: Still not owning Death Note.

"Who the hell is it? Someone on our side?" Matsuda cried out, gazing at the screen in shock with Aizawa by his side, gaping just as he was.

"Well... it is a police vehicle." He muttered.

I glanced over at L, his thumb at his lips, looking completely fine now, showing no sign of the distress he was openly feeling before. I still had the bit of fabric tucked between my fingers, I half thought about tugging at it to bring his attention to me, but seeing the intense concentration he gave the TV, I decided to leave him be and dropped the fabric, putting my hand down on my lap. Seconds later, I felt a feather-like touch grazing over my hand. It startled me for a second, my body tensing as I looked down, surprised to find L's fingers being the cause of it all. I relaxed instantly and watched as his hand moved to my wrist and there were my long sleeve t-shirt ended, gripped onto the fabric like I had done with him. I tried my best to suppress the smile on my face, but after seeing both Aizawa and Matsuda gazing at the television screen ignoring us, I allowed it to spread over my lips.

It was squelched, however, when the image of a police car pulled up to the outside of the Sakura TV station. The reporter sounded relieved by the sight of the officer, ignoring the fact that it was police vehicle that had burst into the building moments before. I stared hard at the television, ignoring Matsuda as he commented about policemen still standing on our side, L agreeing.

"Aizawa, do you know Deputy Chief Kiramura's phone number?" L asked, startling Aizawa.

"Ah... yes."

"They better not get out of the car," I murmured to myself, unheard by the men around me.

"Please call him and give the phone to me when he answers."

Just as Aizawa dialed the phone and handed it to L I watched the two men on screen open their doors.

"Fools!" I hissed, L's eyes sliding over to me as he spoke into the phone.

"I have a request, someone in the police has seen the broadcast and acted on their own volition, if we do not get a handle on the situation, this may become disastrous." L said calmly just as we watched the men collapse just outside of their car doors.

I gazed at him as he gave instructions to the Deputy Chief, setting everything up perfectly for Chief Yagami's escape, mouthing words to him that he disregarded that I knew he needed to add.

"Go so that you will not be seen," He finished, my head craning at the sound of a cell phone going off.

"It is Chief Yagami," Watari said, gazing down at his phone, drawing all of our attention.

"Watari hit the return button and give me the phone," L said his hand out expectantly.

"It's me Yagami. So you were the one in the armored car?"

I could hear the Chief on the other line speaking in his usual loud, gruff voice even through the tiny cell phone speaker. After speaking with Yagami, L switched cell phones and spoke with Kitamura, and then back to Yagami. Soon L hung up both phones and looked at the rest of us.

"Vice-Director Kitamura has lined up a police barricade to ensure Chief Yagami's safe return, he should be here shortly."

Both Aizawa and Matsuda looked thoroughly relieved, a small breath escaping my lips as well, finally seeing the end to this horrible situation. We all watched wordlessly as the police barricade was created in front of Sakura TV, completely blocking the view into the station. I was happy to see all of the policemen not only with shields, but helmets as well, making sure that Kira would not have the ability to pierce through the defenses in any way.

I knew when Yagami finally arrived since Watari walked from the room, coming back with Chief Yagami's arm around him for support. Matsuda went to his side immediately as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about taking things into my own hands like that, Ryuzaki... I let my emotions get the better of me."

"That's fine," L said simply, Yagami holding out the bag in his one hand.

"The video tapes, the envelope they came in, it's all in here." He said and L took the bag. While Yagami stumbled to the couch for a rest, L peered into the bag, slowly taking things out in his careful way.

"Aizawa, could you take this over to forensics?" L asked, handing over the envelope the tapes had come in and Aizawa nodded in agreement.

As he spoke I stood over his shoulder, gazing at the postmark and the typed address that was taped to the front of the envelope.

_Osaka._

I knew Kira could control others actions, but this Kira didn't seem as smart as the usual one we dealt with, going through Sakura TV to talk to the public? Why would he feel the need to go that far when that chess piece was already moved, L going public to start off this game in the first place? No, I believe if the original Kira would have retaliated in such a manner, he would have done so sooner than this. I had a sinking feeling that this entire thing was to gain Kira's attention, the original Kira, which meant that eventually, one would want to get in contact with another.

"Ningyou?"

I blinked away the cobweb of thoughts going through my head and looked over at L, noticing both him and Aizawa were gazing at me.

"I was just saying that you and I should look at these copies to see what is on them." L repeated and I blinked, nodding.

"Of course,"

The team dispersed for the night, leaving L and I alone in the hotel suite, the hype and excitement that took place earlier that evening completely drained from the room. We were both on the floor, L had slipped from his chair, the rest of the contents of the bag Yagami had brought in between us.

"What were you thinking about," L asked after a long bout of silence between the two of us, catching me slightly off guard.

"Huh?"

"Earlier before the team left," He elaborated and finally my mind started working.

"Oh," I stopped for a moment, gathering all of the thoughts in my head before speaking again.

"From the beginning this Kira didn't seem like what we had been dealing with this entire investigation," I started, my eyebrows furrowed. "And it was accentuated when all Kira needed to kill Ukita was his face,"

"But what if Kira simply gained that ability recently?" L questioned, playing devil's advocate.

"But this wasn't just a message for us, this was message to the other Kira, telling him that another gained his abilities, you know as well as I do L that the Kira we were dealing with up until now is much smarter than sending something through the mail that could be traced.

"We could be wrong," L said looking up to the ceiling. "This could just be him trying to throw us off the trail."

"Or forcing us to think there's more than one of him by hiding his power up until now."

"No," L shook his head slightly. "The package doesn't fit, unless he controlled someone else to put it through before killing them."

I heard him sigh softly and pick up one of the videos, looking like he was deciding which video we were going to watch first, but I didn't care about that. I still remembered how he was after Ukita was killed, how upset he was, and I knew he had pushed it aside so it was deep down inside of him. I put my hand on the video he was holding, drawing his attention to me and as soon as his head came up to question what I was doing, my lips were on his. I pulled back after a moment, looking into his wide eyes, a smile on my face.

"Why did you do that?" He questioned and I wanted to laugh at the child-like quality his voice took on.

"Because of what happened today," I said gently, our faces still close together.

"If this is what happens after a colleague is murdered, I must kill another."

I giggled, shaking my head.

"Who would you kill?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Matsuda,"

I smacked him lightly on the arm from his prompt answer, laughing with a semi-shocked look on my face.

"I would never kiss you if you killed Matsuda!" I said, still laughing as I was trying to act appalled.

"But I didn't kill him," L said matter of factly, looking up at me through his bangs.

"No," I agreed softly, bringing my face closer to his. "You didn't."

Our lips met again, my eyes falling shut as I enjoyed our connection. I could feel L's hands on mine, following the curve of my wrist up my arms until I felt him tug, making me lose my balance. I gasped as I fell forward, being tugged along by L as he fell onto his back, me landing on top of him, my eyes wide and our limbs tangled. We started laughing, shaking my head at him.

"How did you think that was a good idea?" I asked through gasps of breath.

"In theory," L stammered in between his huffs of laughter.

"Next time," I began, crawling so that I could at least see his face. "Keep your theories to our investigation."

His hand threaded itself through my hair and I leaned into him, kissing him once more, my senses heightened from our bodies touching. Boldly, and unexpectedly, L rolled me over so he was on top of me, our kiss deepening as the Kira tapes were left on the floor, forgotten.

Author's Note: No guys, they didn't have sex. You'll know if they do ;D. I had to bring in a lighter mood from all of the drama and intensity from the appearance of Second Kira. Sometimes I feel like this story is dragging a little bit, do you guys think so? Already chapter 18 and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Misa. Who knows, maybe I'll start extending the length of chapters. We'll see :).

Anyway I hope everyone is having a good day! Happy Friday everyone!


	19. 19 The Addition

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

I stood at the glass doors leading to the balcony of our suite, a hard look on my face. I wanted nothing more than to walk outside to feel the breeze on my face, but L had it stuck in his head that now there was a new Kira who had the ability to kill with just a face he didn't want me going anywhere near outside. I wanted to plunge his ridiculous sense of paranoia with the fact that people can see through windows, but instead I simply complied.

Especially since the NPA wanted L to go on live television to show his face so Kira could kill him.

My fists tightened and eyes narrowed.

I_ could give them an L to kill,_ I thought hotly, irrationally.

I wasn't listening to anything the men were saying behind me, L was talking about bringing Light Yagami in, which didn't lift my mood any, and even though both L and I had come up with the thought of a second Kira, the others were still on the fence. With the forensic evidence back in our hands with the tiny fingerprints of either a child or a small woman, it only solidified the thought that it was a second Kira, possibly someone who looked up to our Kira.

"A world of possibilities," I whispered out, causing the glass to cloud from my breath.

"Ningyou,"

I looked over my shoulder from L's prompt, seeing him walking over to me, a plate with cake in one hand, and a fork in the other.

"Light Yagami is on his way,"

I sighed, putting a hand on the glass.

"You truly believe there will be a way with him involved to make sure you don't end up on national television?" I muttered bitterly.

"Of course," He said with his usual light attitude that made me want to hit him, especially when I thought there was cause to worry.

I suppressed the urge to jump when L's fork came into view, holding one of the strawberries that adorned the top of his cake in its prongs.

"Please cheer up," He said softly enough so only I could hear him. I couldn't help but smile at such a child-like gesture that for him was simply effortless. I plucked the strawberry from his fork and sent him a gentle smile, biting into the red fruit as he took another piece of cake into his mouth.

L's phone rang, forcing him to hold his hand with one hand as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered daintily.

"Yes," I heard the voice coming from the speaker and looked around the room, seeing that Matsuda was absent from our pack of investigators. "Very well," L said flatly, hanging up the phone and turning to everyone else. "Matsuda and Light Yagami will arrive within in the next few minutes."

I followed L towards the front door, gazing at the white laptop with the gothic L on the screen, waving at the little camera with a small smile.

"Good morning Ningyou," Watari's voice came through the tiny speakers and I smiled.

"Morning Watari... or other L," I greeted, grinning, knowing Watari would be smiling on the other end I headed towards the door where the rest of the team waited, watching Matsuda walk in with Light in tow.

"Thank you Light," L greeted, Light falling into that same easy smile that always seemed to adorn his face.

"Not at all, Ryuga, I want to catch Kira as much as you do."

"Please call me Ryuzaki here," L corrected and the rest of the task force followed, Light's father even giving his alias.

"I see... then I should be 'Light Asahi?'..." He asked.

"That would be fine. I will call you Light here," L said simply.

"Ah Chizuko how nice to see you again," Light said, all of his charm oozing out of his voice like black sludge.

"Welcome Light," I hummed with barely any emotion on my face, my voice dripping with sweet sarcasm. "You may call me Ningyou here."

He gazed at me a split second more than he needed and followed L deeper into the suite to where all of the information I had been painstakingly keeping was set up on the table along with the tapes we received. Light was told simply to read to be brought up to speed as well as to watch the tapes, everyone pretty much staring at him in wait while he went through everything. L took to making himself some tea and in my boredom I picked up a marker and sat down at the glass doors, drawing on their windows like I used to as a kid. From where I was sitting I made it look like there were people running across the roof on the building adjacent us, a large bird flying high in the sky, and then a cat that looked as though it was sitting on our balcony.

"So what do you think, Light? Figure anything out?" L asked, drawing all of our attentions back to the two.

"There may be more than one person with Kira's powers." Light said, rising from his seat, which came as a surprise to me.

"K-Kira's powers? What do you mean, Light?" His father cried in shock.

"At the very least, there's a high chance that this isn't the same Kira." Light continued. "Up till now, Kira wouldn't use suspects like this to show he can predict their deaths. And if Kira needs a name and face to kill someone, then how does it explain how the cops who showed up at the station were killed?"

"Exactly Light," L said, seeming to approve of Light's deduction. "We were also assuming this is a second Kira."

"So you knew," Light questioned. "You were testing me?"

"It wasn't a test," L corrected as I rose from the floor. "Ningyou and I believed there was a second Kira theory, but if it was just us then it wouldn't be persuasive enough. With you also thinking the same thing, the theory is greatly strengthened. You really are a great help Light."

I held my straight face as posture throughout his lie, knowing that with both he and I thinking the same thing was more than enough to begin looking for the second Kira. Light's eyes slid to meet mine before gazing back to L who drew up the next trap with ease, bringing up the plan to record a message from Kira one to Kira two.

"And for this Light... I want you to play the part of the real Kira."

Light looked startled, not expecting our move.

"M...me?"

"Yes, it should be easy with your abilities." L said easily. "We don't have much time, will you please write up a message from the real Kira that we can use during tonight's news?"

From the dark look on Light's face he knew he couldn't refuse without suspicion rising against him, though if he did it and it looked too good then it would rise as well. Our double-edged sword was perfect as L ordered the rest of the team to get ready for the broadcast that night.

"Ningyou," L called, coming to my name last. "Would you like some cake?"

I smiled easily, dropping the marker next to the window and walking towards L.

"I would love some,"

We headed into the kitchen where no one else was busying about, L walking to the counter where Watari had kept the large cake as I opted into the fridge instead, pulling out some of the normal food Watari kept stocked just for me.

"I meant what I asked," L said, almost sounding hurt as I reached for some of my baby carrots. "You may have a piece of cake if you'd like."

"Thank you," I said with a sweet smile, placing my hand under his chin and kissing his cheek. "But I'll have a piece with you after I eat dinner."

He stared at me with that same owl-ish gaze as I bit into a carrot, causing me to send him a curious look.

"What, do you want a carrot?" I asked and he looked repulsed from the idea.

"No, thank you."

I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand, not caring that people could hear my giggle through the suite.

After finishing his cake and I my carrots, we both moved back into the main room of the suite, the entire task force gazing at us, causing my cheeks to go slightly red.

Completely ignoring it all, L moved beside Light as he held up the paper he was writing on.

"Is that good enough, Ryuzaki? I tried to get into Kira's shoes."

"It's very well done but..." L hesitated as he gazed at the paper. "If we don't take out this "but you can kill L" part... I'll die."

Light laughed and I moved from behind him after picking up a stack of large papers, smacking him in the head with them as I passed, placing them on the table in front of him.

"Ow," He muttered, looking at me with a slightly angry expression.

"Oops!" I said, straightening and putting my fingertips on my lips. "I'm so sorry, Light."

I couldn't help but let the small smirk play on lips, enjoying the glare that tightened around Light's eyes, happy that I could remind him that L had a queen that fought for her king in this game.

"It was just a joke," Light said, glancing at me heatedly. "Fix that up as you see fit."

"Aihara," L called Aizawa. "The script is ready, here you are."

Aizawa took it and swept it off to be readied for that night where the real Kira would contact the second Kira.

Author's Note: Finally we're moving on from the first Kira2 encounter! It took several chapters (and I apologize for my long in between on updates), but we'll be seeing Misa relatively soon (because who knows how many chapters that will take with my long-windedness).

I wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! Especially **MikaUchiha666, , and YaoiLoveDeathNote1** :D. I always appreciate hearing from you and I apologize for not replying, but unfortunately I've been very busy :(. So I'd like to thank you here! I always look forward to hearing from you!


	20. 20 The Spy

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

The next several days were like a whirlwind. The news broadcast that L set up went gloriously, so glorious in fact that it only took the second Kira two days to respond to us. It came through the mail we were closely monitoring, the look of it much like the previous videos we had been sent. After watching it and analyzing it, we realized we had few moves to go with.

"From now on we'll let Kira and the second Kira handle everything," L concluded, bringing questioning from everyone else. But as he simply explained, the second Kira was using wording that if we messed up would only raise suspicion if we continued with this back and forth. I had a feeling, however that this second Kira wasn't the smartest and would respond first if the real Kira didn't in time.

I didn't have to wait long to make my theory true, but not soon after we switched hotels there was another message sent from the second Kira, this time a diary accompanied the video which held very interesting dates, even if they were supposedly from the previous year. When the diary first came and L gazed at it, I looked over his shoulder, pinpointing the most obvious date of the Giants game in the Tokyo Dome.

With a lazy finger that only I would see, L pointed to the two other places mentioned in the diary: Aoyama and Shibuya. I hummed under my breath, knowing L would want to investigate both places on those dates to see if anyone would show up.

"My son is on his way," Chief Yagami confirmed after getting off the phone, following L's orders to call him. Unfortunately true to his word, L made sure Light was part of this investigation even if I didn't approve.

"Ah," Was the most of L's reply as he reached down and took his tea cup in his hand. "Ningyou will you please go and watch the new video that was recorded from the second Kira?"

My head snapped to him and my eyes narrowed. It was blatant that he wanted me to go and watch it on my own, so that Light Yagami and I didn't have to interact with one another. But why I wondered, was it because he knew my distaste for him and didn't want to put me through it?

No... that isn't like L, even if we did have romantic interests in one another.

I blinked, realizing it. Whenever I was around Light Yagami his guard was up even higher than usual because I pushed his buttons so much, and I'm sure after my display the other day I'm sure the moment Light and I come into contact again it'll be less than pleasant. L wanted to suppress that from happening until later, so until then I was to be removed from the equation.

I nodded and rose from my place by his side, unsure if this crushing feeling that pressed on my heart was the correct way to feel in this situation. I picked up the unused laptop and left the room without looking back, trying to act undisturbed, but from the way L watched me I knew he could see through. I closed the door to my room, sighing softly to myself as I sat cross-legged on my bed, opening the laptop in front of me and accessing Watari.

"Yes Ningyou?" Came the man's voice I knew very well, hearing the click of the built-in webcam snapping on as the white screen with the L came into focus.

"I'd like to see the video that was sent this time with the diary," I said simply, and I heard Watari pause.

"What is wrong, my dear?" I frowned at the concern that poured from the speakers and looked away.

"Nothing, I was just being ordered away to watch the video by L," I said flatly, allowing the iciness of my feelings to slip momentarily.

"The Yagami boy must be on his way, then." Watari denounced immediately which only made my frown deepen as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He is," I replied flatly and I heard the hum of understanding in response.

"Do not let it get to you, my dear," Watari said gently, drawing my attention to look at the web cam as though it was him. "You know Ryuzaki is acting in the interest of the case and it is no disrespect to you."

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and nodding.

"Of course,"

And with that Watari brought up the video for me to watch, which in itself was just as boring as the others. In all it was just the second Kira begging for the first Kira to answer, that he would do as he said before, if they could only meet. Mostly it was useless, which only made me angrier for L forcing me to watch it, it was the diary that was important. When I finally finished it, I thanked Watari and shut the laptop down, running a hand through my hair as I rose from my bed and headed out of my room and down the hallway where I heard the task force talking.

"I'll go," I heard Matsuda's excited voice before I came into the room and looked around. "I fit right in at Aoyama and Shibuya."

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, opting to stay in the doorway, away from everyone else.

"I'll go to," Light said, his back to me as was most of the team, no one really noticing I was there.

"Light..." His father spoke up in warning.

"Don't worry, Dad. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I go to sometimes, and I am the one who would seem most natural hanging out with Matsui. And the only person the second Kira is interested in is Kira."

My eyes narrowed, hearing the casual words Light threw out, but also hearing the undertone, the need to go. With him there, the possibility of the two Kira's meeting increases unbearably, which made me uncomfortable.

"Very well," L said from his chair. "But I believe that Ningyou should volunteer her services to go to Aoyama and Shibuya as well."

I rose an eyebrow as the rest of the team looked confused, still ignoring the fact that I was standing in the doorway.

"Do you agree, Ningyou?"

Finally L brought attention to me by looking over his shoulder to where I leaned against the door frame, making sure my face was devoid of emotion when the team's attention turned to me. I could see L gaze at me with the same intensity, he wanted me to watch Light while we were there, Matsuda would allow little things to slip, but with me there I would make sure to keep a much closer eye on Light as though L was there himself.

"Of course," I said simply, drawing a large smile from Matsuda and a low scowl from Light. L nodded and continued speaking with the team over security. Instead of being forced to listen to something I knew, I turned and walked back to my room, not really wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

So for a first in a long time, I shut myself in my room, turned off the lights and sat on the floor with my laptop, keeping Watari blocked off as I relived the period of time L and I had before the team was allowed into our hotel suites. I worked for several hours undisturbed until I heard a soft knock on the door which I didn't acknowledge, hearing the soft creak of the doorknob as it was turned. I watched from the corner of my eye as L let himself in, closed the door unnecessarily behind him, walked over to where I sat and crouched down beside me without saying a word. He gazed silently as I typed on the laptop in front of me, both of our backs bent low as we sat there.

"I'll be watching from cameras we are going to have set up,"

I nearly jumped from L's sudden jump to conversation, my head moving over so I could look at him, sending a questioning glance. He didn't seem to realize that the both of us would be thinking of different things.

"When you go to Aoyama and Shibuya," He clarified and I nodded.

"I knew you would," I told him simply. "Is the team returning tomorrow?"

"Yes," I saw him shift slightly. "Without Light."

I blinked and then erupted into laughter.

L's owl-ish eyes gazed at me in wide-eyed questioning. I couldn't help it, his innocence made me so happy, to think that he wasn't only thinking of the case, but of me as well. I giggled as I leaned into him, our shoulders touching and my head leaning towards his.

"Thank you," I hummed happily and I could tell L was still horribly confused. "You thought of me which I appreciate."

I could feel his arm wrap around my back and his spindly fingers grip my shoulder, his head leaning to me.

"I always think of you," He murmured and I could see his face furrow. "More than I think of the case at times."

"That bothers you," I said softly and I could feel his slight nod.

"For fear of missing a crucial move, yes it does bother me."

I leaned back from him so I could look into his stormy eyes, smiling as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Then I'll make sure you don't slip,"

It was days later when Matsuda and I headed to Aoyama, not expecting the giant group of students that Light brought with him. Light introduced us as his cousins, creating a new alias for each of us, joking that Matsuda was in need of a girlfriend. The stoic look on my face kept Light from his jokes about me; he knew he wasn't going to win me over as easily as he just did Matsuda. We walked towards the back of the group, my eyes on Light the entire time as Matsuda looked happily around, even if he still seemed a little older than the rest of the students there.

"Hey there," One of the guys in the group greeted, sliding up next to me with a smirk on his face. I had noticed him earlier talking to one of the other girls in the group, but she had shrugged him off with a snooty look on her face. I snorted to myself that he was bouncing from girl to girl.

"Hello."

My eyes were still focused on Light, the way he didn't speak to anyone, floating around the edges of the group as we walked. Every once in a while after one of the girls shook him for his attention did he respond, they would giggle for whatever reason, and once again he would go back to the way he was before.

"So uh, you're Light's cousin huh?"

Oh yea, this guy was still here. I mumbled something that seemed committal enough for him and he continued talking.

"So what is your entire family like, hot or something? Cause anyone I've met from that family is."

I cocked an eyebrow at his obvious pick-up line, frowning at his obvious lack of manners and IQ. I chose to ignore him, hoping he would go away on his own.

"So, like, you're new here to Tokyo? If you want I could show you 'round all the real good places, babe." He ran a finger down my arm and I bristled.

I grabbed hold of the hand he touched me with and whipped his arm behind his back with one swift movement, my hand covering his mouth to muffle his cry of pain.

"You touch me again and you will not be walking away without a broken arm," I growled in his ear, causing him to stiffen. "First of all you have only met a total of three people from an entire family, giving you no grounds on the gauge of their beauty; any "real good" places that you could ever show me would make any female vomit; your manners sound like they come from a toilet and if you scream or make any sound I'll destroy you."

He squeaked behind the cover of my hand and my eyes slid to where I knew L had cameras set up, my eyes flashing as I let the boy go. He wheezed for a minute, giving me a terrified look before scrambling off to the rest of his friends who moved on ahead of us. I sighed roughly and caught up to Matsuda, falling back into step beside him, not one of the group any the wiser from my rough display.

Author's note: Hello all! I know that last part probably didn't need to be put in, but I always saw C as a pretty dangerous person, like Watari around a gun (hee hee) so I felt the need to add it. We always saw her being all lovey-dovey with L or taking jabs at Light, so I thought this was a little change of pace. Besides this advances past Aoyama and Shibuya so we can move on.  
I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying their weekend (even if it is the end of it). Happy Sunday everyone!


	21. 21 The Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

When I arrived back at the hotel, L was waiting at the door with a visible smile on his face, his thumb in his teeth with his wide eyes watching me.

"Quit staring," I said lowly, walking past him towards the living room, which was empty for once. L must have sent them home so he could speak with me in private which didn't lessen my mood any. After the incident with Light's friend nothing happened, not one person made a move. I didn't see anyone "showing notebooks" and I even kept an eye on that club that I saw Light staring at. Everyone seemed to be going on with their meaningless lives and by the time I left it felt like a complete waste of time.

I sat down on the couch and heaved a low sigh, looking up to see L with the same look on his face not too far from his usual chair, a remote in his hand. With a click I heard the television turn on and I glanced over to see the footage from earlier of me and Light's friend just as I had twisted his arm behind his back. I sent L a withering look.

"You receive too much enjoyment from this,"

"On the contrary," He said with that same smile, pressing the rewind button again. "I think Watari received much more enjoyment watching this than I did."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, my eyes squinting shut. I felt the cushion of the couch beside me compress and I opened my eyes to see L squatting there, looking over at me his thumb still in his mouth.

"What was that boy saying to you that warranted his arm being stressed like that," He pointed over to the television that was paused at just the moment when my face had changed into absolute anger and had gripped the boys' wrist.

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and looked away from him.

"He... called me babe..." I muttered softly, a small pout pushing my lower lip out.

"I'll have to remember that," L said softly, taking my hand in his, winding his long fingers through mine.

"Did you see anything suspicious through the video cameras?" I asked, changing the subject quickly, causing L's eyes to darken slightly.

"Not at all," He said despondently. "And from watching the videos of you looking around throughout the day you didn't find much either."

"No," I said just as deflated, squeezing his hand slightly. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder, noticing I had been doing a lot of this recently.

"I thought that it would be Aoyama, but maybe it's Shibuya?" I questioned and L shook his head.

"We will have to see," He turned his head towards me. "I don't like that one of Light's friends said rude things to you."

I smiled, curling to his side, feeling the need to press my body to his. It made me happy to hear him worry over me, I felt special because very rarely did he ever worry enough to say something.

"I appreciate your worry," I said gently, his other hand came up and twisted a strand of my hair and all I could do is wish from the bottom of my soul that time would stop at this moment. Just so that there was no killing, no sadness, just us, together with this wonderfully warm feeling.

"I want cake."

* * *

I started laughing outright from L's terse confession, forcing me off his shoulder and my hand from his as I clutched my stomach. He waited for me to finally stop and when I looked over at him; my squinting eyes contrasted his wide ones. I bit my lip as we gazed at one another and without looking away he found my hand again.

"Would you like a piece?"

Days later we all gathered in the hotel, I was at the sliding glass doors again with marker in hand, drawing away as I saw fit. When the team was gone, Watari had come and set up a bottle of glass cleaner and rag especially for me, knowing of my old habit. This time though, I was drawing mostly facts from the case, but I kept them cryptic, knowing that this window still faced the outside world. The team was currently going over the facts of our past two dates of investigation, coming to the conclusion of nothing, which only frustrated me to the point of scribbling my marker on the glass, creating a squeaking sound before spraying it and wiping away my work.

"Ryuzaki," Watari buzzed in from the laptop next to L. "Sakura TV has received a message from the second Kira. The postmark is the 23rd."

I stopped what I was doing and looked over my shoulder at the laptop, not quite believing I heard right.

"I'll send you the file over this computer first." Watari said and immediately the same "Kira" screen popped up, the scrambled voice coming from the speakers.

"I was able to find Kira,"

I fought the urge to make any noise, but I could only think of one word. Aoyama.

"People at the TV station, police men, thank you all very much."

I snorted to myself, gaining no attention from the rest of the team. Whoever this second Kira was, I almost felt bad for our original. He wasn't really gaining a comrade, more like a nuisance, someone that had to watched over 24/7. I rethought this though and turned back to my window. This new Kira may be brainless idiot, but also a pawn to be controlled to Kira's advantage. I drew the chess piece on my window, Kira was gaining a knight.

I stood from my seat on the floor and walked down the hall towards my room, but made a premature left into the room that L was supposed to occupy, though he never did. He had very little in the room, but one of the things I knew he always had with him was always in the same place in every room he ever had. I knelt on the ground next to his bed and shifted the untouched sheet up and I saw the flat box I was looking for. I reached for it and pulled it out from under the bed, unhitching the latch that was painfully screwed into place at the top and I lifted the two wooden leafs that covered the black and white checkered board.

It was as I remembered it from all those years ago, the chess set I made for L on his birthday. I thought I should do something big since it was his 16th so I came up with the brilliant idea to create him a chess set. With Watari's help I made everything, painted the board, stained the wood, even screwed in the tiny hinges. On both sides of the board were the two sets of pieces and without hesitation I pulled both from the little wells I had created for them. I set up the Kings respectively and I tugged the Queen from the white side and placed her beside the white King. I placed all of the pawns up for both sides and pulled two Knights out from each color, placing them at the rightful sides. I paused for a moment, staring at the black side for a time before fishing for pieces again. On either side of the King and Knight I placed the Bishop pieces, gazing over the board with silent agreement.

This truly was a game, the pieces were set and each side had a move, and even though the two Kira's weren't quite joined together, I knew that L's plan to send out the police message to try to dissuade second Kira's joining with the first would go unheard. If the second Kira was driven enough to go this far, he would complete his mission and join together.

"I see you've found my chess set,"

My head snapped up from my pondering, and I saw L standing the doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I couldn't help it after hearing the announcement from the second Kira."

"I could see that from the drawing of the knight on the window," He said easily, walking over and squatting next to the chess set, putting his finger on top of the black Knight. "I realized your meaning, the second Kira is the knight, even though brainless, useful."

I nodded and watched his questioning look as his finger grazed one of the black Bishops.

"Why bishops?" He questioned, looking up at me.

"Their strange methods of killing," I said simply, furrowing my eyebrows. "We still don't know how."

"I have a feeling we will not know until we capture at least one of them,"

"Or catch them in the act." I added, causing L to nod.

"This might be exponentially harder now that the knight has found his place next to his king." He turned his head to the white side and I saw him smile, his hand moving over and his finger touching the white queen.

"Something advantageous on our side?" He questioned, looking up at me with a comical expression on his face, making me smile.

"We'll have to see," I hummed, feeling somewhat proud, but not having the heart to admit to it.

Suddenly L looked around the room we were in, seeming perplexed.

"I don't believe I've been in this room before," He said after a moment and I laughed.

"This is your room!"

"Oh, Watari must have set it up for me,"

"You haven't even slept in your bed," I said with a laugh and a strange look came over his face.

"I don't believe I've slept in a bed designated for me in any hotel,"

I shook my head at him, knowing his habit of falling asleep upright in chairs when his insomnia finally gave out.

"You barely slept in your bed at Wammy house," I said flatly, drawing a nod from him.

"This is true, but I did when you were there."

I blinked, remembering the few times as kids we slept in the same bed. If there was a thunder storm I had the habit of running to his room and crawling into bed with him, or if one of the boys at the house had said something mean towards me that day. He was my comfort, but whenever I did sleep with him, I never saw him actually sleep. His eyes would be open when I closed my eyes and opened them, smiling in the morning, ready to ask me how I slept. Of course I had seen him with his eyes closed, but those were fleeting moments of time that would usually force me to leave whichever room he was in.

"Oh!"

I nearly jumped when L called out, tilting his head to the side with a hand cupped behind his head, his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Did you hear that?" He asked loudly and I sent him a flat look, hearing the falsities in his voice.

"Hear what," I asked with a grumble.

"I believe I hear the sound of thunder rolling in the distance!" He said looking back to me with a shocked look on his face that made me laugh wearily.

"I haven't been afraid of thunder storms for years L," I muttered, but unhearing me, L stood, grabbing my hands and forcing me to as well.

"We must take cover!"

I cried out when he tackled me to the bed behind us, messing up the pristine sheets as we bounced on the mattress, our laughter mixing with the sounds of the springs as it drowned out the silence of the suite. I gazed up at him as he leaned over me, a smile dancing on his face.

"We'll have to stay like this until the storm passes," He told me with mock seriousness, nodding in absolution.

"Oh my," I said, trying my best to act scared. "Do you think the storm will continue throughout the night?"

"Yes it surely will," He nodded and a grin grew on my face, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh shoot, I guess we're stuck like this until then,"

Unable to hold it any longer, our lips met, happily noting to myself that our kisses had been getting better and better as we continued. I only hoped we had more than enough time to add to our already growing ability. Our kisses deepened and our tongues intertwined, my fingers twirling the hair at the base of his neck. I gasped when I felt his fingers make a trail up my side, stopping just below my bust line. L had pulled away from me, his breath falling over me in quick puffs, not realizing till then that mine was the same. He looked at me and his eyes trailed down, taking my body in with his wide eyes, making me shiver. Gently his fingers followed my bra across my chest and up between my breasts, another shiver coursing down my spine as his hand followed the hollow of my throat, his thumb tracing the line of my jaw, pulling my head to one side. A tiny gasp caught in my throat as I felt his lips on my neck, chewing my bottom lip from the sensation of his lips moving against such sensitive skin.

When he finally pulled back from my neck, my lips found his again, this time feverish, needing more to feed my carnal pleasure. His hand found my side again, but this time he found the hem to my shirt and his warm flesh contacted my belly. I sucked in a breath, our lips pulling apart again, my eyes gazing into his. Suddenly underneath the pleasure that clouded his eyes, I saw the tinge of fear that offset his face.

We can't do this yet.

Ever so gently I kissed his lips and then his nose, smiling up at him. He drew his head down, his forehead touching mine and I saw him sigh softly. My fingers delved into his hair and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him closely.

"Stay with me," I said softly. "You know how much I hate these storms."

"I will," He promised and I smiled, kissing him gently again, surprised to feel his thumb tracing swirls on my exposed skin.

* * *

Author's note: Please don't hate me! I know I'm a tease, but it's for the good of the characters, I swear ;). I couldn't help adding more to L and C's relationship this time around, those author's put too much in between in the story for me to ignore it. Besides, any moment I can to have L sound adorable I will take and exploit as much as possible.

I also want to thank again those who have added this story to their favorites and watch list. It always make me feel awesome when I see that little note! Happy Sunday everyone!

xxyangxx2006: I'm so glad you like C so much! It really makes me happy to hear one of my characters enjoyed, especially next to those of L and Light who in themselves are amazing :3. And you're very right, L is dangerous, I never expected that scene between them to happen, but it was cool since it gave him more of an edge against Light. And thank you so much for reviewing, I look forward to what you have to say!

YaoiLoverDeathNote1: Here is more!


	22. 22 The Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

* * *

I stirred slightly, my mind still not fully awake and sleep induced images flitted past the inside of my eyelids, none of them truly making sense to me nor the reason why I was thinking them. I moved slightly, feeling a weight on my hip that usually isn't there, causing my mind to clear from the fog and realize where I was and whose bed I was in. I glanced down, trying my best not to move, hearing the slow rhythmic breathing behind me, and I saw his arm draped lazily around me. I smiled and wanted nothing more than to turn around to see him, but I knew if I moved like that it would wake him up immediately, so I tried to stay where I was, but this made my body tense up even more. I could feel the steady heat of his body warming mine from behind, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

Unfortunately, no matter how much I wanted it to last, a sudden pain gripped my chest and I doubled over in the bed. I cried out, my hands grabbing at my chest, my lungs denying my need for oxygen. I could hear L behind me, sitting up in bed, asking if I was ok, but I couldn't speak, couldn't scream. I sat up finally, forcing air into my lungs just enough so I could begin coughing, clearing the liquid so I could suck in another breath. Finally after a few minutes I could breathe again, I was heaving, tears falling down my cheeks with my hand still covering my mouth.

"C,"

I looked over and saw the fear that laced L's eyes as he gazed at me. I couldn't help but look away, drawing my hand back and seeing why he was gazing at me with such fear. The entire palm of my hand was covered in blood and as I looked down I could see the color marring the pure white sheets that still covered me. Keeping my hand over my mouth, knowing that it was all over my face, I slid out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, trying my best not to meet L's eyes that watched me the entire time. I turned on the tap to the shower, making sure to keep my eyes from meeting the mirror above the sink behind me. I stripped from my clothes, pushing them to the far corner of the bathroom before stepping into the steaming hot shower, allowing the hot water to spread itself over my skin. I held my hands out in front of me, watching the blood wash away from my hands, swirling at my feet before finally seeping into the drain.

I washed quickly, running my hands through my hair once more before shutting off the tap and stepping out of the shower, my eyes meeting the blurry figure in the clouded mirror. I picked up one of the many towels in the room and ran it through my hair, wrapping another around me before I finally decided to emerge. I was surprised to find L still sitting in bed, his knees brought to his chest and his thumb nail between his teeth. His haunting eyes slid over to me, making me fiddle with the second towel in my hands under his scrutiny.

"The Task Force is here,"

I started from the sound of his voice, my eyes meeting his before sliding down and away again, running the towel through my wet hair again, trying my best to act careless.

"I'm surprised you're still here then," I said simply, walking towards the dresser that was set up at the far wall facing the end of the bed.

"I was worried about you,"

The simple confession made me stop in my tracks.

"There's no need," I said simply, dismissively, continuing on my path to the dresser.

"Don't dismiss this so quickly," L reprimanded, watching him through the mirror that was attached to the dresser.

"We're going to," I said after a moment, looking down at the little accessories that I was guessing only those who had suites were allowed to have.

"I want you to go to a doctor," He said simply, which surprised me.

"What?" I cried, turning towards him, my eyebrows knitted down. "You know as well as I do how difficult it would be to get in with a fake name and now that the second Kira is out there, if either of us leaves now we could be killed."

L didn't look away from me, even from my outburst of anger.

"Then my drive to corner the both of them grows even more."

I blinked, not expecting his sudden resolve. If anyone I would expect him to agree with me to not go, to never know, out of hopes it would pass. He was never one to allow doctors anywhere near him, in fact I remember several times Watari bringing a doctor into the house to give the kids check-ups and he would take me and steal away in one of our rooms, resolving not to leave until he was certain the doctor was gone. He would always tell me how unnecessary the entire ordeal was, no one was sick and if they were they would be well again in a few days with no help from the doctor. I would of course agree with him whole-heartedly, happy to not have to deal with the probing and annoying questions that came with an exam.

My head turned to the door at the sound of a slight shuffling and the sound of an angry, whispering voice not too far down the hallway. I glared unhappily, not liking already what I was bound to find. I took two light steps to the door, opening it quickly to find a crouched Matsuda, his head angled so he could look down the hallway at Chief Yagami who I could have guessed was yelling at Matsuda about his eavesdropping.

Once the door was opened, both of their attentions shifted towards me, their eyes widening after a moment of looking at me, which reminded me of the fact that I was still only wearing a towel.

"Uh… ah…!" Matsuda fell back from my withering gaze, my hand on my hip, ignoring the feeling of the fabric slowly inching up my thighs. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say a word, L was there in front of me, shielding me from Matsuda's view.

"I do believe that listening in on others conversations is quite rude, Matsuda," He said darkly.

"Uh… uh… I'm …s-sorry," Matsuda stuttered, quickly rising from the floor, Yagami watching from down the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. Matsuda darted down the hallway, his cheeks tinged red in embarrassment. L walked half-way out of the door, turning back to me with a solemn look on his face.

"Go and change, I'll make sure to keep them away from you for the time being,"

With that he walked away towards the voices of the team, leaving me to head down the hallway to my room to get changed. I decided to take my time for now, not truly wishing to go back out there where L was upset and Matsuda was embarrassed. Instead I stood in the middle of my room, fully dressed; going over what happened last night and then this morning. Was I over thinking this? Or was it as clear as day, but I just couldn't, no, wouldn't grasp it. I could hear his voice talking now down the hall in the living room, no one speaking otherwise. I had a feeling most of the team was too frightened of him at the time especially after the look he had given Matsuda, but I didn't want to go out there. I was sick and tired of being forced to deal with society, I missed my ability to run away and become a hermit, enveloping myself in gorgeous solitude. Even at the Wammy House I wasn't always allowed this. There were different times when L would gaze at me, telling me I needed time alone, telling me to lock myself in my own room and to come out when I wanted. For once I wanted that time, I wanted to stay in my room for days, not having to deal with Kira, the second Kira, murders, allies, friends. It killed me to have such suspicion over one human being to the point that I hated him, simply for the possibilities of what could be.

I was unable to have anything I wished for because at that moment I heard a soft knock on my door. I didn't answer, just tossed my head of curling hair so I could see the person who slowly opened it, a mop of black hair emerging from the growing opening.

"Come with me," L said, causing me to send him a questioning look.

"Where,"

"To-Oh," He said and then after a moment. "I'm about to move my pawns."

Cocking an eyebrow at him I nodded and shooed him away with the simple motion of my hand, changing into a more suitable outfit to blend in to the university, believing a skirt was more appropriate than a pair of men's boxers I used as shorts.

When we finally arrived after a long, silent ride in our usual car we used to get around, L and I occupied a bench outside of the University, L with a book in hand and discarded shoes sitting in front of him, taking up his usual perch. I opted to simply cross my legs one over the other while we were here, softly humming to myself, not knowing why we were sitting here, nor what L had been obviously planning.

I quickly understood when I saw Light Yagami making his way over to the both of us, a neutral look on his face.

"Oh Light," L said in his obviously fake voice. "Hello."

"Takada," Light turned to his female companion, my eyes scanning over her quickly before looking back to Light. "I'd like to talk to them in private for a moment, can I see you later?"

"Huh? Oh… sure,"

She moved away from us with a questioning look on her face, but like most females under an attractive man's gaze, she did as he asked and walked away from us without another word.

"You sure that was ok?" L asked in mock concern.

"Never mind her, are you sure you should be out here? I thought you were worried about being seen."

As usual Light went straight to the point, and of course got it right, skipping over the formalities of greeting either of us, which I was sure wasn't accidental towards me.

"I realized if would be fine as long as you're not Kira…" I coughed from L's sudden move. "Since you're the only one on the outside who knows I'm L."

I couldn't help but smirk at the alarmed look on the boys face.

"And so, if I'm killed during the next few days I've told Chief Yagami, the task force members and the other L's to assume that "Light Yagami" is Kira!"

It was rare to see L use the same tactic for a second time, telling Light exactly what he was thinking, what all of the possibilities are. He dropped the knowledge of the "other L's" again to deliberately shake him, make him even the slightest bit unsure. It simply put a gamble on the situation, this could be the actual L or it could be a complete hoax and if this person was killed, the possibility of L still being alive is high. I didn't hear the rest of L and Light's conversation and the only reason I realized they still were was when L moved to get off of the bench, his leg brushing mine as he stepped into his shoes.

"Shall we get some cake from the cafeteria?"

I smiled gently, shaking my head as I lifted myself off of the bench, walking beside him with Light following us until there was something very loud behind us.

"Light! There you are!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long period of time I wasn't able to post anything, unfortunately my laptop is out of order for now. It's been infected by a giant virus that wouldn't allow me to get out of the loading screen... and it started talking to me in German D: It's even giving my brother a run for his money who went to school and is working in computers as his career.

Sooo I hijacked my mother's computer (it's a dinosaur) so I could at least get another chapter out before I get my poor lappy back.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I had to split this chapter here in order for the next two chapters to come out the way I want them to. It makes me sad thinking of C's illness, but it is a big part of her character and I couldn't forget about it no matter how much I wanted to...

By the way! Anyone who enjoys watching the English version of Death Note (or enjoys L's English voice), should check out "Gaeta's Lament" from Battlestar Galactica. Lt Gaeta is played by the same person who voiced L in the English version, and he has such a wonderful singing voice! It's such a sad and beautiful song.

_YaoiLoverDeathNote1: _ Sorry! I had to be ;D.

_xxyangxx2006: _ I'm so glad you liked the thunderstorm trick! I was giggling when I wrote it out of sheer L cute-ness. And I appreciate you understanding the need for them stopping, I think it almost ruins the story when people throw L and their OC together immediately without giving L time.

_Moondance90: _I'm so glad you caught up! I agree, L is a bit more aggressive than probably what his character actually calls for... but I get frustrated easily when the leading men aren't aggressive enough... if you know what I mean? Ah, plain and simple I would get to frustrated to write so I tweaked him a bit lol.


	23. 23 The Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

"I have a shoot near here, so I came by!"

My eyes took in the loud female that was completely dressed in black, contrasting immensely with her porcelain skin and bleached blond hair. I noticed she was wearing fishnet stockings and knee high socks that looked like they attached to possibly a corset she had underneath the black dress she wore.

"Though I have to be back before 2 o'clock," She continued. "So anyone can just walk onto this campus..."

My eyes slid to Light who looked at the girl with obvious shock, looking back to L who had taken interest in the girl. When she noticed the two of us, her face widened into a giant smile.

"Some of your friends, Light?" She questioned, looking the both of us up and down. "He's really unique and cool!" She said looking at L and then looked back at me. "And she's super pretty! I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, nice to meet you!"

I blinked, realizing that whenever this girl spoke I wanted nothing more than to cover my ears from the annoying sound spewing out of her mouth, and when I saw L walking towards her I sent him a confused look.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," L offered as he stepped forward and after a pause I shifted, crossing my arms over my chest and looking off towards the side.

"Chizuko,"

My eyes lifted when the pause continued and I saw the confused look on Amane's face as she looked at both me and L. A shock of understanding went through me after looking at Light's face. I wasn't quite sure how, but after remembering what the video said that the second Kira sent in: "you don't have the eyes," I knew from her confused stare Amane knew the names we gave were wrong. I looked at L, seeing the calculating look on his face and stepped behind him, wary of the two in front of us.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?"

"Yea," Light interrupted quickly, sending off a fake laugh as he took Amane's shoulders in his hands. "He's got the same name as that idol singer, funny isn't it?"

Amane looked over at us again, the confusion clearly written on her face.

"Light," I looked over at L, seeing him with a finger in his mouth, smiling like a kid in a candy store, while Light looked like he was about to cry. "I'm so jealous."

We all looked over at him as though he was nuts, my face showing a look of total disgust.

"I've been a huge fan since the March issue of "Eighteen"!" He said with that same stupid smile on his face.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Amane said loudly, clapping her hands together.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered hotly, crossing my arms again.

"Hey, isn't that Misa Misa?"

I looked up, seeing one of the University girls pointing out the model and I grumbled unhappily, knowing where this was going.

"You're right it is her."

"She's so cute!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as a bunch of people started surrounding all of us, all trying to get a look at the model.

"Hey!" Amane cried suddenly. "Who just touched my butt?"

"How imprudent!" L said immediately as he walked around Amane quickly, stopping in front of me as he pulled his hand around behind his back quickly. My eyes shifted around the group of people, making sure none were on me as I took what L handed me and slid it up my sleeve, watching as he continued walking around Amane with his other hand in the air.

"That's unforgivable, I shall catch the culprit!" He said in absolution which Amane took in with a smile.

"You're funny," She mused with a laugh, Light looking utterly confused from his position.

"Misa!" A harsh looking woman burst into the large group, pushing me aside roughly, right into L who held onto me as I slid the object out of my sleeve into his jeans pocket, my fingers lingering on his leg briefly. "We need to go to the studio now! Do you want to be late again?"

"Oh sorry, Yoshi..." Amane apologized to whom I was guessing her manager. She was lead away quickly by her arm.

"Later, Light! See you after work?" She called back to a perturbed looking Yagami.

The crowd slowly dispersed, some of the boys muttering to themselves about how Light got all of the girls. L started walking away from my side and I followed quietly, watching as he paused and looked over at Light.

"Well then, I'll be heading to class now," L said to Light as he was walking away. "We have Psychology together, right?"

"Yea," Light said simply. "I'll see you there after I go to the bathroom."

L walked towards me and we headed in the opposite direction Light was heading, L taking his time as he usually did, glancing over at me as we did. I knew from the look in his eyes that he was waiting for something and patiently I waited, continuing our way. We didn't wait very long when there was a song playing from L's pocket, the one I slipped the cherry red cell phone into.

L smiled as he tugged the phone from his pocket by the charms attached, gazing at it in triumph before flipping it open and lifting it by his ear.

"Yes?"

I laughed silently as I watched him, not even bothering to turn around to see the enraged look I was sure would be on Light's face.

"Hello?" L prompted again after a moment, causing a smirk to spread over my face.

"Ryuga..." I heard from behind us. "That's not funny..."

"Oh!" L said loudly in his fake voice. "Looks like someone dropped this cell phone in the crowd earlier."

I snorted, taking a step back to look over at an enraged Light who slowly started walking towards us, his phone still to his ear.

"That's Misa's phone, so I'll return it to her." He said flatly, L agreeing and slapping the phone shut, handing it over to Light without hesitation. The next phone we heard ringing was L's actual phone which he answered quickly.

"So you did it. Yes, understood."

I watched, just as confused as Light was as to what was going on, but after L snapped shut his phone he spoke.

"I believe this will be... a case of good news and bad news for you Light, but Misa Amane has been apprehended on suspicion of being the second Kira."

Both Light and I were shocked as we looked at L, not knowing we had enough evidence to arrest her up until now. As L spoke he explained the forensic evidence that piled up against Amane from hair fibers to cosmetic products that matched those things found in the tape on the envelopes sent into Sakura TV.

"Are you alright, Light?" L asked after a moment, leaning down and looking up at Light. "Suddenly hearing about your girlfriend being apprehended as the second Kira... I can understand the emotions you must be going through..."

On the contrary Light didn't hold any of the emotions a normal boyfriend would have at this unfortunate news; he just looked unbelievably pissed off. Of course I would also if I was backed into a corner like he was now, which of course was immensely amusing for me.

"Shall we," L said, looking at me which I smiled at, following him to the parking lot in front of the school where we knew Watari was waiting for us.

"Now," L said after we were far enough away from the Yagami boy. "You can go to the doctor."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! My laptop is back up and working again! I've actually had this chapter written for a few days, I just haven't had the time to post this ^_^; But I have the time and the first part of the next chapter written (since for once I had a little bit of a plan as to what I was going to write other than following the plot).

I hope everyone likes it, I've never... ever been a fan of Misa, and I've always seen C as borderline ready to punch her in the face if she ever had to deal with her. Hopefully it doesn't end up that way... but like I've said before I don't plan my chapters often lol. So I hope everyone enjoys, as always I appreciate everyone reviewing and adding the story to your alerts/favorites! Happy Sunday!

_MikaUchiha666_: I'm glad you like it!

_xxyangxx2006_: Lol your comment made me laugh! Don't you just love that happening? People always wonder what is wrong with me when I start laughing out loud at something I'm reading. It is unfortunate C has her disease... but I swear it'll come together at the end :/

_Moondance90_: You were so right lol. C definitely hates Misa, I just hope something doesn't pop up in later chapters when she and L are interacting, I could see bad things in Misa's future. And I was thinking of L sleeping also since the only scene we ever see with his eyes closed is the unspeakable one, but I always like to think he's peaceful asleep just because finally he doesn't have millions of thoughts flying through his head.

_YaoiLoverDeathNote1_: Here's more!

_aetuip2_: I swear that man is always up to no good lol.


	24. 24 The Proclamation

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

No one wanted to get near us throughout the lock-down. It was completely understandable; I wouldn't want to deal with either of us when we were in a bad mood, even though it was more L being mad at me. I did go to the doctors, like promised, I even remembered the old name I used when I first went to the ER for a check-up so they were able to pull my history and understand I was diagnosed previously with pneumonia. They did x-rays on me and even drew blood to try and diagnose me, but to L's annoyance I didn't tell him what they told me and when I found him trying to call as my father to get the results I grabbed his phone and threw it. Fortunately enough for his laptop, Watari was in the room when I found L trying to hack into the hospital records.

I sat on the opposite side of the room of L, curled up on the couch with a laptop propped in front of me, typing aimlessly on the keyboard, mostly just to make noise in the completely silent room, both Matsuda and Aizawa claiming they had other things to do to stay away. I found even Watari stayed out of the hotel room other than to pop in to do some cooking for me and L. I believe the last time L and I spoke was when I got back and he had told me Light was also in confinement of his own accord. After I blatantly told L I wasn't telling him what the doctors said, we got into a mild fight and stopped talking.

It had been days since we had last spoken and I had taken up sleeping on the couch when I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer, sleeping as long as I could, usually awoken by the sounds of voices from the monitors or the team members. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell L what was going on, it was quite the opposite, I did want to tell him, the only thing was that I didn't want to deal with whatever reaction L would have. I could see him going quite, turning away from me, and completely tuning me out as he took in what I told him. It scared me terribly and the only thing that scared me even more was the pity. I frowned, browsing websites with a glazed look, my eyes flitting over to where L sat in a chair in with his monitors, a blank look on his face. I noticed he was eating more, even with Watari gone he was getting up and heading into the kitchen to get more snacks, which I never saw him do. He never looked at me when he did so, I know because I always looked at him, he moved as though there was no one else in the room, and I wasn't quite sure if the pain in my chest was from sickness or emotions.

It was funny how I noticed L eating more because I seemed to be eating less and less. I pushed the food around that Watari gave me and usually disposed of it myself in the trash so he wouldn't question me the next time he came in the room and found the food touched, but most of it still there. My eyes slid to the bowl on the table near-by, eyeing the now cold food that had been sitting there for a few hours now, deciding now I should take care of it, assuming Watari would be around within an hour or two for L's sake if not mine. I rose from the couch, the blanket I had dropping from my body and after picking up the bowl, made my way to the kitchen.

"You haven't been eating,"

My feet halted almost immediately at the sound of his voice, my hands shaking from my need to stay still, hoping more than anything that this wasn't my imagination. I've heard short snippets of curt words spoken to Aizawa and Matsuda, but never when the two of us were alone, never directed at me.

"No," I said after a long pause to make sure I wasn't sleeping, my voice thick and cracking.

He didn't say anything to me after that, just turned his head back to the monitors, his hands still clasping his knees, his tray of food towering next to him. It was a long period of time before I finally turned from staring at the back of his head and continued my path to the kitchen. I shoveled the leftover food from my bowl into the trash, noticing the pail had been changed since the last time I did this, which meant Watari knew what I was doing.

"Not as sneaky as I thought," I muttered glumly to myself, turning from the pail and headed towards the sink. After my first step however, I tripped over my feet and collapsed to the floor, the bowl following suit and shattering on the cold tiles. I jumped and gasped, pulling away from the shattered porcelain. I looked over the pieces and shaking my head I sat up on my knees, picking up the larger pieces and putting them in the palm of my other hand. I looked down at my palm, seeing liquid pooling in one of the larger pieces, confusion taking over me until I realized it was my tears filling the piece. My hands started to shake and the sensation passed up each arm, taking hold of my body as I dropped the broken pieces and tried my best to hold myself together, which was terribly close to breaking at each hiccup and sob I emitted.

I gasped when I felt hands on my shoulders, turning to find a comforting embrace that I greatly accepted. I muttered under my breath, my voice muffled from being pressed against his chest.

"What?" L questioned me drawing me back, a disbelieving look on his face.

"It's cancer..." I whispered with my eyes shut tight. "I have cancer."

When I opened my eyes after a long silence, I couldn't look at his face, couldn't see the pain, the disbelief, the _pity_. I was waiting for his hands to lift off of my shoulders, to see his retreating figure leave the kitchen, to return back to his monitors, the silence continuing. What I wasn't expecting was to have the hands on my shoulders pull my body back into that beautiful, wonderful embrace. With my eyes wide L held me close to him, his long arms wrapping around me and squeezing me tightly. I grasped the white shirt he wore and shut my eyes, springing free the tears that my eyelashes held.

"How long," Came his hoarse whisper, emotion filling his voice even though I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Six months..." I whispered. "A year at the most."

L's arms tightened around me, his head burying itself in my shoulder. I wasn't quite sure what he was thinking, most of the time I could guess, but his thoughts were elusive to me now. All I could think about was the comfort I had in his arms; the sadness I knew was overtaking him. We both had a feeling we would die, but now I had a date, a time period where I was allowed to live before life would be taken from me. The doctor suggested treatment for me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle such things, especially when the doctor told me that my cancer was so severe it might not respond to treatment.

I pulled myself away from L, my head still down, my eyes closed with a pitiful look on my face.

"We should go back to work," I said softly after a moment.

L's hands cupped my face and lifted my face to meet his eyes. Hesitantly I looked up and into his eyes, nearly falling apart all over again after seeing the streaks of tears down his face. After gazing into his eyes for a period of time did the tears start falling again, because in his eyes was pure sadness and love, the pity I feared the most was absent replaced by two real feelings that I was ashamed to not think would be there. I loved this man in front of me and it hurt to doubt him because I knew he never doubted his love for me.

"I love you L," I whispered softly, tears coursing down my face as I put my hands over his. His eyes widened for only a second of hesitation.

"I love you too C,"

We kissed and nothing about saying those words were strange to me. I meant every syllable and I never believed I would be one to say them, but after all L and I had been through, it felt like the only proclamation that could make sense for us. Because I knew until the end of my days there would always be an us. Our kiss was bitter sweet and when our gentle meeting ended, I placed my forehead on his and sighed softly.

"We are very different," L said after a moment and I pulled back from him, sending him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, knowing it was a stupid question in general, of course we were different. The moment we entered the Wammy House we became different.

"Usually two characters that fall in love say they love one another after a long, drawn out, pointless fight and then in the rain they kiss,"

I sat back on my heels and blinked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"L... when did you start watching romantic movies and television shows?"

"Actually fairly recently," L said simply, taking on his normal stare. "I believed I needed some help in the romantic part of my life since I wasn't about to ask any of the task force or Watari to aid me."

I smiled, chuckling to myself, taking his face in my hands and kissing his cheek.

"Did you learn anything else from these shows?" I asked looking at him with a loving smile.

"Yes," He said, pausing for a moment longer than I expected. "In order to have good sex you have to strew your clothes all over the floor and lay back in bed breathing hard."

A blush crossed over my cheeks and down my neck and I scratched the side of my head.

"I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that," I grumbled, looking down to the floor out of embarrassment.

"I know," L said simply, forcing my eyes back up to meet his.

"What?"

"I've been researching porn also,"

My jaw dropped open as I felt the heat on my face and neck intensify. L simply stared at me as he usually does, completely unperturbed by my embarrassment.

"Uh... uh..." I looked down at the broken pieces that littered the floor, beginning to pick them up in a hurried fashion. "I suppose it's a good thing you're studyi-ouch!" I hissed out, dropping the pieces and clutching my finger that started bleeding from my carelessness.

"Please be careful," L said gently, moving towards me and taking my hand in his.

"I learned something else from my studies," He said gently and before I could stop him he licked the blood from my finger.

The heat that took up my face and neck trailed down my body, my eyes wide as I watched him look up at me through his fringe of hair.

"You know," I breathed thickly. "You're not helping my belief to take things slow,"

"There is a reason I have been studying so thoroughly since the last time,"

I kissed him fiercely, wrapping my arms around his neck, the bits of the broken bowl forgotten as he lowered himself to the floor so I lay on top of him, his hands moving over my back and even daring to pass over the exposed skin that my shirt left from lowering to the floor. Finally his hands became bolder and they delved underneath my top, sending my brain on a wild spin from the feeling of skin-to-skin contact.

"Ryuzaki,"

Immediately I pulled back from the man below me, looking up at the doorway where I heard Matsuda's voice.

"Ryuzaki?"

At the sound of the question I pulled myself up and off of L, quick to adjust my shirt from the disheveled look it had taken.

"Ningyou isn't here either,"

This time it was Aizawa and L sat up, looking over at the doorway with a dark look on his face before hopping up to his feet. He gave me a swift kiss on the lips as I had both hands in my hair, watching him with a shocked look on my face as he walked out of the kitchen nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets and his back hunched. I heard the light conversation between the three men and after a moment sighed and just ran a hand through the mess of hair on my head before bending over and finally picking up the pieces of porcelain.

I couldn't believe the change in emotions that had just taken place, but I knew as I threw the pieces into the trash that only with him could I range from sobbing to kissing him in a heat of passion.

I blinked.

He had just made me feel better with a simple twist of conversation, a small comment that sent the two of us on a lighter tangent. He took my mind completely off my sickness and made me happy again. I smiled, wrapping my arms around myself and leaned against the wall of the kitchen. The best thing that could have happened to me, that could keep me alive now was him. Only him. I smiled, leaning my head back on the wall and closing my eyes, whispering one word.

"Always,"

* * *

If anyone can get the reference at the end you'll be amazing! Even though I'm pretty sure most of you will get it, those who do will know what I've been watching recently ;). So this chapter was a wee bit longer than normal, but I couldn't shave anything off of this and I also didn't want to cut it too short. I know I'm a tease, but unfortunately for you guys I'm horrible when it comes to that! Unfortunately you're going to have to deal with my evil-ness, sorry! I was really on the fence about this chapter, I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to reveal C's sickness until the end and I'm not sure if anyone made the guess as to what it was, but yes this was planned from the beginning. Unfortunately as a youngster C had a habit of chain smoking when she was working on cases especially after leaving Wammy House. Strangely enough the story never turned enough for her to mention that, but there it is!

Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I know this is a pretty big thing to throw into an already heavily fleshed out manga, but eh, author's rights I suppose? Happy Saturday everyone!

_Moondance90_: I'm almost afraid of writing that chapter! Unfortunately C takes it upon herself to do as she pleases while I'm writing and I usually have to go through and pick out the bits that make no sense to the rest of the actual manga/anime. So unfortunately C can't punch Misa in the face for the sake of black eyes and what-not... but stomach etc... we shall have to see lol. And I know the last one was shorter, but I made this one longer! Lol, I couldn't help it from where I wanted to cut these two chapters.

_xxyangxx2006_: Well unfortunately I'm no fan of Misa, so either she will have a short appearance or in later chapters a possible show-down with C lol. And thanks, I always appreciate your comments!

_sincethelastday_: Thank you so much! I'm always worried about L being in character since he's the one everyone loves in the first place. Actually from reading your comment I put the scene in the end after the talk about C's sickness, I was thinking about actual Mary-sues and the usual situations they're in and couldn't help but laugh as I wrote it since I wasn't quite sure how C would react in those situations. I highly doubt something like those overused scenes will pop up again, but it was enough for a laugh!

_YaoiLoverDeathNote1_: Eeep! Spork!


	25. 25 The Bathtub

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

It had been so long since the lockdown had started and everyone was beginning to feel restless, all for different reasons. It had been about a week ago since Matsuda had burst into the hotel exclaiming Kira's return and L's insistence to tell only Chief Yagami and keep our other prisoners in the dark. L had stayed in his chair staring at his monitors, waiting for something to happen, anything; while I stayed on the couch I had held myself up on before, tossing and turning. Watari would still come and go, and Matsuda and Aizawa had a habit of walking in and out with their leisure, noticing the change in atmosphere between L and me. We didn't speak about my sickness again since that day and I preferred it that way, and not once did I allow Aizawa or Matsuda hear the results from the doctors. Matsuda had a habit of asking if the conversation steered that way between us, but after a strict glare from L he took it upon himself not to ask anymore.

The only thing I allowed myself to think about from that day was the steamy departure L left me with. I had taken to staring at him while I stayed on the couch and at the moment I had my legs draped over the headrest of the couch, my head hanging over the cushion, staring at L with flat look on my face. I had been like this for a while and I could feel the blood pooling in my head, but I didn't budge. The images kept flashing through my brain like a dream and for the third time that day I opened my mouth to speak.

"Are you watching porn?"

None of my words surprised the detective and he didn't even look away when he answered me.

"Not at the moment,"

"So you were," I probed my eyebrows going up in question.

"Not recently," He revised.

His answer made me huff and cross my arms, awkwardly, over my chest. I was acting like a child who had their favorite thing taken away and I knew that of course, but I was hoping to annoy L enough to have him at least look at me longer than a couple of seconds. I haven't had that pleasure in so long and it was making me horribly antsy. Unfortunately for my sanity days passed as they normally did with nothing changing. Matsuda usually stared at me, I usually stared at L, and Aizawa and L stared at the monitors.

I wasn't even sure what day it was, but at the time I was throwing peanuts at L from my position on the couch, Aizawa and Matsuda standing behind him whispering to one another, L showing no sign of annoyance in his face. I didn't hear him as he spoke to Chief Yagami, only heard the tones his voice took with his words and the crackle of the speaker as Yagami spoke back. Light still denied he was Kira and Misa barely spoke when he spoke to her.

"Ryuzaki," My hand stopped mid-throw at Aizawa's sudden call as he stepped forward. "Why do you keep Light confined? He should be released, then the Chief will come out too. People are being killed without these two gaining any information about it. That's enough to see that..."

"The only thing I see is the abnormal strength of Amane's love for Light Yagami," L interrupted flatly and from that comment I aimed a well-thrown peanut at his head.

"Ryuzaki," Aizawa prompted again. "I'm sorry, but to me it looks like you're doing this because you don't want to admit that you were wrong about Light being Kira."

"I figured you might think that," L said after a moment, another peanut bouncing off his head.

"We know that Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and the FBI agents," Aizawa continued. "And as Light once mentioned, if Kira could kill under surveillance and without gaining information, then there would be no need to kill Tailor and the agents. They'd never be any kind of threat to him. Kira doesn't kill without a reason. That was your conclusion as well Ryuzaki."

"I see..." Matsuda interrupted. "If he could kill under these circumstances then he had nothing to fear from the FBI..."

"A search of Light's house revealed nothing," Aizawa said. "All we found was a diary in his desk that showed he was working hard on solving this case. Though the final line in it said 'I might be Kira'."

My ears perked up, I didn't remember this bit of information.

"It's been 50 days now, there's no point to this. We need to concentrate on finding the true Kira!"

There was a long pause when no one spoke and Aizawa's words rung in the air for a moment until L licked his finger.

"I understand..."

After that Chief Yagami was called back to the hotel room and after L's strict request, everyone left the hotel room so he could speak to him alone. L even asked me to leave them for the time being, and being the stubborn woman I am, I asked Watari for the car and left completely. Frustrated and enjoying the freedom of the wheels underneath me I decided to just drive.

I did just that, driving here and there around the city on my own, visiting places I used to haunt while I was alone. I ended up in a little café I used to love with a cup of my favorite tea, drove to a few clothing shops I frequented to let out stress and when it got late I even went out to a club. For whatever reason it felt good to be out, to be out on a dance floor where the music pulsed and the crowd moved around you, on you. My frustrations were sapped from my body with every male that came up behind me and grabbed hold of my hips. A few tried their best to pull me away, to lead me even further into darkness, but I'd laugh and take my wrist from them and let them leave as I stayed right where I felt comfortable.

I never drink so I always had enough mind to deny the free drinks offered to me and when it got really late I stumbled from the club, leaving the car in the parking lot and walked to the nearest motel. I was already half-asleep when I paid for my room and after finally wrenching open my door with the key, I slammed it shut behind me and collapsed in a heap on the rickety bed in the middle of the room, passing out immediately.

Something was buzzing against my hip that jolted me awake. I looked around the room I was in, my brain clearing of its fog enough to remember what happened the night before. I fumbled with the pocket of my jeans until I wrenched the little phone from the fabric and flipped it open.

"Hello," I muttered my voice still thick from sleep as I ran a hand through my hair.

"C," Watari's voice filtered through the speaker. "L instructed me to call you, where have you been?"

"I went out," I grumbled obviously, sitting up from my bed and ran my hand down my face.

"I see," The man murmured and I could tell he was shaking his head from my absence. "I was to inform you of our present location..."

My eyebrows rose at the sudden relocation of our headquarters, but when Watari told me it wasn't a hotel, but our own private building, it woke me up a bit more. When Watari asked me if I was ready for the address, I rose from the bed and walked over the little wooden nightstand, opening the drawer and finding a pad and pen. I wrote the numbers and name of the street down quickly and gazed at it with a confused expression.

"Watari,"

"Yes my dear,"

"You have too much money to waste on this stuff,"

He chuckled and after hanging up the phone with him I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I ignored the person in the mirror and headed out of the room without looking back, knowing I had all of my things. Once I found my car back in the parking lot where I left it next to the club, I hopped in and drove back the way I came, having a good idea where the building I would be looking for was. I was happy to notice all of my packages still in the back seat, thrilled at the thought of all my new things I had bought.

It wasn't difficult to find the building Watari described to me; it was significantly taller than all of the other buildings around it. I maneuvered the car so it sat right in front of the main doors and dragged not only myself, but also my packages out of the car, up the stairs and through the set of glass doors. There was a second set of doors and I stopped in front of them, noticing the camera lens trained on me. I raised an eyebrow at the camera and with a soft swish, the doors opened for me. I headed to a set of elevators that all looked like they had metal detectors in front of them. I looked down at my attire and rolled my eyes, dropping my bags and prying open one of the boxes, exposing all of the wires to the machine. I fiddled for a few seconds and a green circle appeared above me, sliding open the doors with little trouble. I grinned as I picked up my things and dashed inside, brushing my hair back over my shoulder in triumph.

Once the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, the entire team was gathered in a large room, the entire wall in front of my covered in large monitors, L sitting in a chair in front of it. The entire task force was staring at me with a shocked look on their face, Aizawa looking more flustered than anything.

"How did you do that?" He cried out, looking slightly angry.

"Watari," I heard L speaking into an intercom. "Can we please have the metal detector fixed that Ningyou just hotwired."

I snorted, ignoring the stares and stopped next to where L sat in front of his screens, my eyes scanning over the different feeds.

"Where is my room," I questioned lowly, not looking away from the screens.

"Up the stairs and two floors up,"

I turned and walked off, struggling only slightly with my things until I came to the floor L indicated, finding as the elevator opened that I had the entire floor to myself. I gazed around, finding a living room, kitchen, one large bedroom and an even larger bathroom with a shower and a tub with jets in the side. I sighed at the thought of such a luxurious bathtub and without a second thought dropped all of my things in my room and grabbed two towels, filling the tub with steaming hot water.

I took my time soaking in the bath, allowing the jets to massage the muscles beneath my skin, smiling to myself, my hair piled in a bun at the top of my head as I leaned my neck on a folded towel. I felt even more relaxed than any bathhouse I had ever been to... which was only one, but upon principle, I was very happy. I had my eyes shut as I sighed deeply, hearing a dull thudding sound in the back of my head. I ignored it, settling even farther in my water...

"C?"

My eyes sprang open and immediately my arms crossed over my bare chest. I sat up in the water, happy I was covering myself because from the change in temperature I knew only my elbows from my arms were sitting in the water.

"What are you doing?" I cried out to an unperturbed L who stood in my bathroom with his hands in his pockets.

"I tried knocking," He said simply, but my face was still aghast.

"Turn around or something!"

L sent me a long look before finally turning around. I reached for the second towel I had on the floor, wrapping it around me tightly as I stepped out of the water.

"How embarrassing," I muttered, walking from the bathroom without turning around, leaving the door open in my wake.

"You left," I heard L behind me as he spoke which forced me to stop.

"For the night," I retorted simply.

"You left," He repeated like a child, which made me turn around to look at him.

"You haven't looked at me since I told you about my sickness!"

I stopped as the words poured from my mouth. Everything I was feeling was making sense to me, I had ignored everything before, but this wasn't just because L left me frustrated, he left me alone to think for myself, ignored me. Even with all of my childish antics he ignored me, disregarded me, and it destroyed my insides so much I turned myself off. Was this normal human behavior? I couldn't understand why I needed to have L's attention always, that this was all brought around because he hadn't looked at me. Was this silly? I could see it being so, but at the moment I felt justified and from the look on L's face, I knew he understood.

"I'm sorry," He said simply. "It wasn't because of..."

"I know," I said, interrupting him with one hand held up. "I apologize also; I've been acting childish for a long while now."

It was so simple, but with those words we smiled at one another with easy understanding and while I changed in my walk-in closet, L told me everything I had missed while I was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry guys, I understand this chapter took twice as long to post up here, but I've been very busy with my job since I was covering for someone who went on vacation. I understand if you all believe it's a little rushed, I just didn't want to wait any longer or else I would have never been able to post this and then work on the next one. So I moved the lock-down along so it only lasted two chapters, which is one longer than I wanted it to, but I hate time skipping with no information attached to it and I thought I could sacrifice the beginning of this chapter. Also I received a few messages about the rating of my story changing to mature for obvious reasons. I can understand why people would want there to be a point in time where L and C have sex, but as everyone knows I have a habit of letting things take off as I go with each chapter. I have very few things planned out story-wise (it's actually moved around to what I had planned in my head a long time ago) and at the moment with this story I let it take the direction it wants to take. If ever it moves into the direction of mature content, I'll be sure to write a nice big disclaimer at the top of the page and change the story's rating, no worries.

_Moondance90_: I know I'm cruel! I'm sorry, but unfortunately for C I'm her author lol. Though throughout the Yotsuba arc and the one after that, I always felt like L had a time limit as well. Especially in those last couple of chapters :(.

_sincethelastday_: Thank you, I always try to be more realistic even with fanfictions, which is probably why I chose cancer as her sickness. Something that most people can relate to and feel the same pain as they are. And honestly, that would be my reaction for sure with myself or friends/family, bawl-fest all around lol.

_MikaUchiha666_: He might not know it... or does he! :3

_xxyangxx2006_: I was laughing too when I reread it, I couldn't really believe I put that at first lol. And that is strange this goes in beat with another story lol, the LxOC story I had been reading actually went on beyond L's death and unfortunately hasn't been good ever since :(.


	26. 26 The Dispute

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!

* * *

Needless to say it was quite strange being with not only L, but the new and improved Light Yagami. I was still wary of the boy, but it was easy to tell the differences since the last time I had been forced to deal with him. Needless to say it was he was a lot more pleasant to deal with, even if I had to put up with Misa hanging all over him. I even had a decent conversation or two with him while Misa was forced away in her room, our cameras trained on her. I still wasn't exactly thrilled over the fact that the two were handcuffed together and I found out only later that L had Light "incapacitated" while we were speaking (or in layman's terms, knocked over the head with a well-aimed kick), and unfortunately I would think Chief Yagami would be upset if I suggested this action again in order to have some alone time. So we took to speaking with one another in hushed tones around the Yagami kid while he did as he pleased. At the moment I was seated next to L, our shoulders touching as I began compiling the information I had been lacking since the lock down.

"Light!"

I cringed at the sound of the energetic blond, my eyes sliding over to meet L's to see the same perturbed look on his face that was on mine. I laughed softly, sticking my tongue out, causing him to smile only slightly.

"Oh my gosh you guys are so cute!"

Our heads jolted away from the other and I looked over at Misa who, along with everyone else, was staring at us, although she had a much more... happy? look on her face.

"Oh Misa," I said loudly in a fake happy voice that didn't make it to my face. "Light was just saying how much he MISSED you!"

Light sent me a dark look, which I returned with a grin and shrug, happy to find Misa's attention focused solely on Light now where L and I became invisible. I chuckled and L took my hand under the table, squeezing it gently.

"We should totally go on a date, Light," Misa was gushing, holding onto his arm.

"We're trying to work Misa..."

"Oh Light, you're always working!" Misa groaned, my eyes diverting down when she looked my way.

"You all should take a break!" She reprimanded which made me snort.

"A mass murderer is still on the loose and you want us to 'break'?" I questioned.

"C is right..."

"Maybe we should take a break," L interrupted Light's agreement with me which made all of us turn our heads in question.

"What?" I questioned, L not looking at me.

"I was saying that the possibility is high that Miss Amane is correct," I snorted loudly.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

"On my gosh! Yes! I totally am!" Misa looked as though she had won a pony and I wanted to kick L for allowing her to think so.

"Let's go up to my room and have, like a double date!"

"I want cake then," L said, standing from his seat, hands shoved in his pockets as he tugged Light behind him with the link they shared. Not knowing what to do, I looked at Light and shrugged, following the bouncing Misa and a slouched L up to the model's room.

When we were all settled in I was seated in a chair I pulled up just so I didn't have to sit on the same couch as Amane, L and Light forced to sit next to one another by the chain linking them. Just like L had wanted, there was a piece of cake for all of us waiting when we arrived, knowing Watari had heard and set up before we even got off the elevator. For good reason we tried to keep him hidden, trying to be as cautious as possible around the two suspected Kira's.

Unfortunately as we sat there, there wasn't much conversation going on. If I wasn't mistaken this would have been called an "awkward moment." L sat eating his cake, Light lounged back on the couch with his hands behind his head, Misa looked unhappily uncomfortable and I took up to picking at the tips of my hair, finding split ends, pulling the hair out and splitting the hair in half.

"Uhm... this doesn't feel like a date at all..." Misa piped up after a while, looking disgruntled. "We're not even sitting as couples!" She looked over at me like it was all my fault in which I simply raised my eyebrows.

"We're not here to impend on your date," L said through a bite of the strawberry from atop his piece of cake. "By the way, will you be eating that cake?"

"Sweets are fattening, no thanks..."

"If you use your head, you can eat sweets without gaining weight though," L said simply, reaching over to Amane's cake while the blond looked aghast.

"Ah! You're making fun of me again!"

I snorted, plucking the strawberry from the top of my cake by the green leaves and taking a bite.

"The blond is learning," I hummed under my breath with a smirk on my face, L sending me a look, his fork still stuck in his mouth.

"Fine, I'll give you the cake. So, can Light and I be alone?" Misa questioned, believing she was bargaining with him.

"Even if you're alone, I'll be watching on the monitors, so it won't make any difference," L said, standing on the couch and reaching for the cake Amane forfeited.

"Why are you such a pervert?" She cried out. "Stop these sick hobbies of yours!"

"You may call me whatever you wish, but I'm taking your cake."

"Fine then, when Light and I are alone, I'll close the curtains and turn off the lights." She said with a stupid grin on her face.

"They're chained together," I muttered.

"There are infrared cameras too," L added, Misa still not looking dissuaded.

"Then we'll get under the covers, right, Light?" She sent him a smarmy grin.

"Whatever," He looked away, leaving a shocked look on the model's face.

"Whatever...? Meanie...!"

"We have this great facility now, yet you don't seem very into it, Ryuzaki." Light said, looking to L and completely ignoring the female in front of him which made me smirk.

"Not really..." L said with a flat look on his face, looking tired and annoyed. "I'm actually kind of depressed."

"Depressed?" Light questioned, voicing mine as well.

"For the longest time, I thought you were Kira. I'm a little shocked that I was wrong..." L said through his fork as he stuffed cake in his mouth.

"Well, I still suspect you, thus the handcuffs, but Kira could control people's actions meaning..." He gave a sidelong glance over to Light. "...Kira controlled you to make me think that you were Kira. Everything fits in my mind if I assume that to be fact... the only thing I don't understand is why the two of you weren't killed."

I blinked, not believing a word he was saying.

"If you were being controlled and killed people without being conscious of it, then you are nothing more than a victim, I have to start the investigation over from scratch... we're back to the beginning.

"If Kira took interest in Light because he had access to police information and then controlled him to make you a suspect in my eyes... that's a pretty big shock to me... very frustrating..."

"Ryuzaki," Light began, his arms crossed over his chest and back straight, the complete opposite of the hunched over L. "With that line of thinking, it means that while we were being controlled, Misa and I were Kira's."

"Yes, I don't think there's any mistake there, you're both Kira's."

The two of them looked at L and then to me. I showed no sign of waning as I gazed back at them with an unwavering glance, it was true, both L and I believed they were Kira's, even if they had no memories of this occurring.

"The way I see it," His eyes flickered to me in a silent understanding that he was speaking for me as well. "When you went into confinement, you were Kira. And then the killings stopped. Up until then, it makes sense that you were Kira, but after two weeks the killings resumed, based on that, my thinking is that...

"Kira's power passes from person to person. The second Kira's video even mentioned that the power could be shared."

"That's an interesting theory," Light commented, leaning forward on the couch. "But if that is the case, then catching Kira will be difficult."

"Yes, that's why I'm depressed," L said simply. "You control someone and use them to kill the criminals, then when that person is aught, you transfer the power to someone else, and the first person loses all their memories, this would make capture impossible."

I looked at L, not voicing the piece of conversation we had about this while we were together, speaking only to ourselves in hushed tones. We had this same talk (without the talk of L claiming to be depressed), but I had offered an idea that would make both Light and Misa guilty even without their knowledge. That the holder of this power has the ability to forfeit it, but the punishment would be to lose the memories of holding such a power. L had looked at me with such light in his eyes I thought he would kiss me right there while everyone was in the room.

I wasn't quite sure how it happened, but the smacking sound drew me back to the present time, my eyes focusing on a body flying at me while Misa screamed. Without thinking it, my arm went up, contacting the fleshy side of the flying detective enough to allow me to topple the chair I was on and fling me to the floor, out of the way, but breathing heavily from the scare. Light followed soon after the flying L, my glare fixed on the younger male.

"Ouch," L grumbled after righting himself against the wall. I wasn't quite sure what words L said that went too far to warrant this, but from the angry spew Light was throwing at L, it wasn't something he liked. Suddenly L's foot came around and contacted with Light's face, throwing the two of them back across the room.

"It's not just that my reasoning was wrong it's the fact that the case can't be solved as "Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira." So I'm a little disappointed. I'm human – that's not allowed?" L questioned in a crouched position on the ground.

"No it's not," Light said as he went to rise from the floor. "The way you talk, it's like you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira."

"Yes, that may be true... I have just realized something, I wanted you to be Kira,"

With that Light's fist contacted L's face once again, throwing him back a few steps until he turned and threw another powerful kick that threw Light back again. I looked over at Misa who was crouched on the floor behind a fallen couch, looking terrified as the two of them wound up again. My eyes narrowed, knowing if L contacted Light again he would go flying into the girl, and even though I wouldn't be happier to see this happen, I knew that these two needed to stop. I rose quickly and just as they were throwing their limbs, my hands held fast to Light's fist and L's foot.

"Stop," I growled darkly, glaring at them both in turn.

All of us stopped when the phone rang. L loped over, picking it up and saying little to the loud voice that came through the little speaker. He hung up with little enthusiasm.

"What was it?" Light questioned as I righted the chair I was sitting in originally, making it one of the few articles of furniture upright in the room.

"Nothing, just Matsuda being an idiot again," L said flatly.

"Well, he is a little slow,"

I snorted, looking to where I knew a camera was hidden and smirked, sending the feed a shrug.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the hiatus guys :( unfortunately my time is becoming something of a marvel if I'm allowed any of it to be by myself. The one thing I do want to do is finish this story. So no worries, it will be finished one way or another, even if I'm not able to update once a week for a little while and every other. I will try to still update once a week, but it might not happen as regularly as before.

So! Next is the start of the 2 month gap! Then Yotsuba Arc! How exciting :D. Also, who else loved the faces L made through most of this scene. I don't know why, but I loved the looks he was given, they were too cute :3.

_xxyangxx2006_: Precisely what I was thinking, shame on you L. Honestly if it was me and in that situation I would leave also instead of getting overly upset and doing something irrational. Of course C's irrational involved peanuts XD.

_sincethelastday: _I don't mind the questions at all! To be honest I wasn't quite sure if her sickness would effect their relationship so much that it would change in any way since I always thought L believed he would die in the end as well, so it's almost as if they've both resigned themselves to their own fates. And to her going out and partying, it just reinforces her thoughts of running away when feelings start to become too much. Not having to think would be peace for the time being. And thank you for your questions, I enjoyed them immensely! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :).

_Moondance90_: I never really thought that she would go to a club either, so it did surprise me when it popped up, but it worked lol. And honestly after thinking it over, I think I might twist a little maturity in here ;D.

_YaoiLoverDeathNote1_: I did too :)

_MikaUchiha666_: Most machines don't against C XD.


	27. 27 The Thinning

**/Disclaimer/** I do not own Death Note and it's characters!

* * *

Days passed, then weeks, and before we knew it October hit us. Most of us were bored out of our minds, trying to find something in the case we had been pouring over the past couple of months to find a different lead. Kira was still killing freely while we struggled to find the pieces to the still broken puzzle. I had taken up to sitting on the floor again in front of my laptop, continuing to compile evidence while my mind wandered, my chin resting on my bent knees, my fingers lightly tapping along the keyboard. Compared to the gentle working of my fingers, my mind was a whirlwind. While everyone else poured over papers or computers, I retraced all of my steps from the beginning. Back when I met with Watari at the coffee shop and he did his best to persuade me to work with L again, when he pulled up in the car with L in the backseat and I saw him again. Everything we ever talked about, everything that we had done throughout the case washed over me and I could feel heat rise in my cheeks. My eyes flickered from the screen to where L perched swirling in his chair. It had been a long time since anything happened between the two of us, the link connecting to the men forcing celibacy upon the two of us. I blinked and looked back down to my computer, realizing how much my mind had clouded from the hunger that growled inside me.

I hated the fact that we were forced to stay apart by the Yagami boy, especially with the time frame I was given, the fact that it was October already sent chills down my spine. I felt weaker as the days passed by, my appetite leaving with my strength. Most of the time when I took a few bites of the food Watari gave me, L watched me and when I stopped and placed it away from me, wanting no more of it, he would push whatever sweet he was eating my way.

"I don't want it," I would say flatly and he would shake his head.

"You have no choice,"

I knew he wanted to say more, but we kept it from the rest of the team, but I could hear their whispers, I heard them wonder why I wasn't eating, why I was looking so thin suddenly. I wore baggy clothes now contrary to the tight, revealing ones I once wore, hoping to hide the fact that I had dropped ten pounds in a few months. My hips were no longer so voluptuous and I hid my wrists, because I hated how thin they looked. I wanted to tell L I was starting to look like him, but I knew if I did I would laugh and then start crying, and I would rather die than have Light Yagami see me in a vulnerable state like that.

I looked up at the sound of L's voice and saw him talking with Light in a livelier tone than I had heard in a while, I slipped with my typing though and my attention shifted back to my laptop. I tried my best to rearrange my thoughts back to the Kira case, but like before they began to cloud and my typing slipped again. I huffed softly to myself, pressing the backspace rougher than I needed to. My laptop let out a soft beeping noise as a message from Watari popped onto my screen.

"I made lunch for you, it is in the kitchen," It read and I sighed softly to myself, my chin sinking deeper into my knees.

"Thank you Watari," I wrote back and sent, trying to gather energy to lift myself up.

"Try to eat it all this time," My computer blipped at me before I could move, guilt seeping into my chest from Watari's message.

Without saying anything back, I shut my laptop and with a soft grunt lifted myself from the floor, staggering slightly as my legs hesitated in finding their balance. When I felt sure of myself, I walked towards the stairs, catching a glance of Matsuda watching me from his place behind the still talking L and Light. He smiled sympathetically my way and I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling worse that even Matsuda had figured out there was something wrong with me. I could assume easily the entire team recognized it as well even though L and Watari were the only ones who knew the entire truth.

I headed up the first flight of stairs and turned the corner out of sight, grabbing hold of the railing and huffing softly at the first landing, looking up and seeing the second set of stairs ahead of me and wanting nothing more than to head back down and sit back behind my laptop. The sound of voices was getting closer, however and I sucked in a deep breath and continued my way up the stairs, hearing L and Light climbing the stairs behind me. I tried to keep my breathing even as I slowly took one step after another, the two behind me easily catching up.

"Light found an interesting trend with the new Kira," L said, slowing his pace so he could walk next to me, Light ignoring the gesture and continuing ahead of us.

"Is that so," I breathed, L taking my hand in his, allowing me to lean on him more.

"Yes," He hummed, sounding pleased. "From Light's research it looks as though one company is benefiting from several different killings,"

"Ah," I huffed, happy to finally reach the top of the stairs, L still holding onto my hand.

"Indeed, and there is also possible evidence that Kira is able to kill in other ways other than heart attacks,"

I stopped, looking over at him and seeing the soft nod. We were correct in our previous assumption then, which only meant that the death toll on the former two Kira's could possibly be increased by even more than we expected.

We walked into the kitchen, finding three sets of dishes, two of which were steaming from the hot food; the last however was steaming from just being taken out of the freezer. L eyed his ice cream cake with glee and I smiled half-heartedly. We all took a seat and Light and I broke our chopsticks while L lifted his spoon and dug into his cake. I pushed around the vegetables and beef piled high on my plate, noticing the increase of diversity in the vegetables than in the plate that sat in front of Light. I knew Watari was trying to feed me more nutrients and I even suspected him placing supplements in my food to help. I tried my best, picking and choosing the pieces I ate as L and Light spoke to one another between bites of food.

For the first time in a long time L sounded lively, and dare I say excited. His mind could be put to work again and I could see the gears churning at high speed as he and Light spoke, drawing a smile to my face. I covered it with another bite of food, looking up and finding L's eyes on me again. My eyes danced as I gazed back at him, sharing between each other a warm moment we hadn't experienced in a long time.

I ate more of my food than I expected before setting down my chopsticks, L seeming somewhat pleased because he pushed over only half of a piece of cake he cut for himself over to me. Without complaining I accepted the spoon from his outstretched hand, our fingers touching sending a jolt through me. Our gazes held on to one another, mine stealing away first, sending daggers to the chain that kept us apart, I glanced up to find L staring where I had seconds before, a thoughtful look lighting up his face. I took the spoon from him as he continued to stare, noticing for the first time Light trying his best to ignore us. It wasn't working because he kept sending quick glances over to L, noticing the dangerous look he had in his eye as he watched the chain that swung between them. Ignoring them both I took to eating the slim slice of cake L had given me, planning on eating half of it.

Once we were all finally finished we all rose from the table, no one speaking, but L had a very strange smile on his face. Normally I would say nothing when he smiled, but the sheer diabolical look to it had me questioning what was going on in the detectives' mind. He had his hands up in front of him which paired with his smile and always hunched back seemed very... mad scientist, especially since he kept glancing over at me and then Light. Just when I was going to question him over the matter, he stopped, even straightening his back ever so slightly before stopping, keeping Light from exiting the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned with an annoyed look on his face.

"I apologize, Light."

Light and I both had confused looks on our faces as we looked at L, his face blank as he opened the door he had stopped next to which opened into a cleaning closet. Very suddenly, as Light was about to open his mouth, L stepped forward, grabbed the boy by the collar of the shirt and promptly shoved him inside of the closet, shutting the door with a loud slam. I gaped at him as he stood in front of the closet, holding it closed from the angry Light inside.

"What on Earth are...?"

I had no time to get the rest of my words out because just like Light, L had taken hold of the collar of my shirt, but instead of the inside of the closet, he shoved me against the door, his hand at the side of my head to keep the door shut, and with little prompt his lips captured my own. I gasped from the sensation, but my composure slipped away quickly as I melted against the door behind me, allowing L's hand to circle my waste to keep me standing, my hands reaching up and melding into his hair.

"I missed you," I whispered between our lips. He nodded, his hand lifting from my waste to the back of my head, his fingers threading through the sensitive hairs that lined the top of my neck.

"You have gotten so thin," He breathed, looking down on me when our lips broke apart. With tears stinging the corners of my eyes I forced his face up and kissed him again.

"I hate the fact Light gets most of your time," I growled lowly.

"I know," He said simply, wrapping both of his arms around me, my hands feeling the dimensions of his chest underneath his thin shirt.

"If you guys wanted privacy, you could have just told me,"

We jumped apart like we were stung by bees, looking over to see Light with a pissed expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where is the fun in that?" L questioned, the joke falling short with his flat voice. He took my hand in his and I smiled ever so slightly, looking away from the boy in front of us as L led the way back down the stairs, Light grudgingly following his lead.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been far too long for me to update and I am truly sorry everyone! Let's just say a series of unfortunate events *cough*writer'sblock*cough* kept me, but an epiphany hit and here I am! To be honest, I did have this chapter written for a month now, but I wasn't too sure where I was going after this, but now I do. So allow the chapters to continue! I do fully intend to complete this story, even if it takes a bit longer than expected.

Thanks everyone for the continued support, I greatly appreciate it!


	28. 28 The Feelings

**WARNING: This chapter does contain material intended for mature readers.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.

* * *

Time passed by quickly this time around, but while everyone on the team, even L, left and came back to the building, I remained inside. If L would have allowed me I would have aided in getting Matsuda out of the clutches of the Yotsuba Group, or in the case as of right now, I would be in the helicopter with him, Light and Watari. Unfortunately with my ailing health came L's strict hand on letting me outside, claiming that he would go in my place. So that's where I was, sitting in L's chair gazing at the monitors where L had a special camera set up in the cock-pit of the helicopter that he controlled, a head-set connecting the two of us on a specific line as they moved in on Kyosuke Higuchi's car. From our calculations he was Kira, and though we had no proof as to exactly what he did in order to kill those around him, as his car skidded to a halt, we knew we'd find out soon enough.

"Can you see clearly, Ningyou?" L questioned through our line and I nodded before pressing the button.

"Clear as day," I confirmed, watching as Chief Yagami and Mogi stepped forward, knowing that Watari was there taking aim at Higuchi's car with his scope. I flexed my right hand, sighing as I imagined my own gun in my hand, taking aim at the man we knew as Kira. What I would give to be in that position.

I watched as they handcuffed and bound his eyes and mouth like they planned. I sighed as they plopped the head-set on his head, running my hands over the keyboard in front of me to try and get some audio. Thankfully I could tap into Light's line as Higuchi spoke to them.

"Higuchi, how have you been killing?" L asked. "If you don't talk, I'll do whatever it takes to make you."

"The notebook,"

My ears perked up in question.

"Notebook?" L questioned, voicing my own thoughts.

"You probably won't believe it, but there's a notebook that kills whoever's name you write in it, if you know what they look like…"

My eyes narrowed at the screen as L instructed Chief Yagami to go in Higuchi's car to see if he was right. It was then that he looked up and started screaming, falling to the ground and sliding back from something all of us couldn't see. Mogi stepped behind him, looking as though he was trying to comfort the Chief, but as soon as he touched the notebook he began screaming as well.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned in L's ear as he instructed the notebook to come to the helicopter, taking it in his thin fingers.

"A Shinigami… so they really exist."

"You've got to be kidding me," I huffed, forgetting I was still tapped into Light's head-set until he started screaming. I cried out, throwing the head-set from my ear and reset a few buttons so the boy's screams stopped.

"L," I called, quickly speaking into the microphone. "Camera on Light."

Without saying a thing, L moved the tiny eye and I hit record, knowing L would want to see what I saw later. What I did see was unnerving, Light didn't look like he was looking at the supposed Shinigami outside, in fact his eyes looked like he wasn't looking at anything. They glazed and rolled skyward as he screamed, clutching the notebook in both of his hands. When he finally stopped, his head dropped and he breathed heavily, his chest heaving as he shook.

"Are you alright?" I could hear L's question through the headphone. "If anyone saw that monster they would be surprised," He said flatly, continuing to blather as Light kept his head bowed. I stared at the screen, keeping an eye on the boy's face knowing something was wrong. He spoke shortly with L and tried his best to keep his face hidden, but why?

"L," I buzzed in. "Move the camera very slightly left – my left – again."

He complied and when he did I could ever so slightly see the side of Light's face. My eyes narrowed at the screen and my finger hovered over the keyboard in front of me. My fingers found the button I needed to talk specifically to L and pressed it.

"He's back."

* * *

Higuchi had been killed, that much we knew. The team spoke about suicide, but from the shocked look on his face that I could see from the second camera L had pointing outside of the helicopter; it wasn't a very good suicide. He had a heart attack, just like so many others and now the note book – called "Death Note" from the front cover – was in our possession… as well was a tall, white creature looking to be made of bones.

I stared up at her from my spot on the floor, my laptop set up in front of me, my knees to my chest as I looked up and down her body, her one eye flashing to the group back to me with a wary look on her face. The only reason I knew it was a she was because she had told me, as well as her name (which was Rem) and that she was down on Earth because of this note book that was dropped into the human realm.

"So you just dropped your note book," I questioned her with a skeptical look on my face.

"Every so often a Shinigami drops their note book into the human realm," She said looking down at me, noticing she didn't really answer my question.

"So you're saying there is the possibility of another Shinigami, or multiple ones, on Earth at this time," I nitpicked, wondering what kind of information I would receive.

"I'm not sure," She said after a moment.

I eyed her knowing we wouldn't be able to get much information from her. She knew something but I was guessing someone told her to keep her mouth shut. Whenever anyone asked her questions she would supply little information and I immediately marked her off as a dead end. Even L tried his hand at asking her questions, but the things that would leave Misa or Light incriminated she suddenly lost all modes of speech unless it was "I don't know."

I sighed roughly from frustration, glancing over at L as he watched the video feed from the front foyer where Light was saying goodbye to Misa. She was finally leaving, which I was somewhat happy over since we didn't have to do anymore "double dates" where all she did was complain about the lack of privacy between her and Light, and I was getting sick of her sticking to me like glue since I was female. It also meant that Light and L were finally separated, the handcuffs that had linked them for months was finally broken, but I could feel something coming. It itched at both L and I, leaving both of us short and irritable with others. It only took two days for this to cascade to come to this and still we hadn't talked about what we knew was coming.

The team walked inside and Aizawa walked up behind L, clicking off the video feed on L's laptop, glaring down at him as he reprimanded him for watching the pair. I watched L from my spot on the floor as he stared off, his thumb running along his teeth. I stood up slowly, glancing over at the team who situated themselves on the couches, Matsuda watching me with a worried look in his gaze. It was the only way he looked at me nowadays and I missed the grins he used to shoot me, the laughs we once shared. I took a shaky step forward, knowing that what we all used to have is much different now, life didn't seem as fragile back then and the world didn't have paranormal creatures showing up with killer note books.

I pushed it from my mind and walked over to L, laying a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me with those wide dark eyes, a small smile breaking over my lips as I looked down at him. I wanted to be with him, to speak with him alone like we were once able to, but I knew the amount of people looking on us right now, so I came up with the only thing I knew would draw him away without question.

"Want to get something to eat?" I asked weakly, my throat dry from lack of use.

His eyes softened as he looked up at me and he unwound his legs from the chair, standing and following my slow gate for the stairs. I hesitated for a moment, staring up at the steep slope before me, but I felt his hand take mine, our fingers winding together and I looked over at him. He had a wisp of a smile on his face and I matched it, the both of us making our way up, one stair at a time, together. When we reached the top, L went to move towards the kitchen, but my hand held him back, my face turned towards the window where you could see the city.

"Do you hear that," I whispered softly, stepping towards the window. "It sounds like bells."

L stepped up next to me to the window, our hands still connected between us as we stood staring out the window, hearing the soft clang on bells off in the distance.

"C," He whispered softly, drawing my attention to him and our eyes locked. "I've missed you."

I smiled sadly up at him, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, happiness coursing through me when he didn't tense. Instead his arms encircled me and pulled me even closer, holding my shoulders with his large hands, his head leaning down on mine. He felt so warm and my body seemed so much smaller when I was up against him.

"I've missed you too," I whispered back, gripping the back of his shirt and nuzzling my face into his chest. He drew his arms back and held my shoulders in his hands, pulling me from him. Our eyes met and he leaned down, resting his forehead on mine, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Come with me,"

He took my hand and headed away from the kitchen, farther down the hallway to an elevator. We took it up to the floor above mine where my bedroom was and we headed inside to a living area filled with monitors, tapes and files. I knew it was his floor, specifically built for him when he and Light weren't together for I knew they lived on the floor below me where they were forced to sleep in the same bedroom. This place was plainly furnished except for a few chairs, and it was dark until L touched a switch beside us and the room bathed in the incandescent glow.

"Have you been in here," I questioned, looking around at the untouched televisions and perfectly stacked video tapes.

"Not yet," He hummed, gazing around. "I had this set up for the both of us if we wanted to get away, but back then my plan did not include Light Yagami."

I smiled over at him, knowing it wasn't just hard on me that the two we linked together for months on end. I was only happy that the chain was long enough for the both of them to lead somewhat normal lives.

L tugged my hand over to him, drawing me closer until I was forced to crane my neck up to look at him.

"My plans did however, include something else,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a sidelong look.

"And what plans were these," I hummed and he smiled, a wisp of what we had previously.

"This,"

He bent low and brushed his lips over mine, a sad, slow meeting of skin that left me yearning for more. My eyes opened for a second and my hand drew up, gripping hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, bringing our lips together and deepening our kiss. I couldn't help remembering the last time we did this was with Light in a closet, but this was sweeter, more private, and much more pleasurable. I moaned softly as our mouths opened and our tongues met, my hands reaching up into his mass of black hair as he backed me up to the wall behind me, his hands gripping my back and shoulder blades. He reached up and took a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back he licked and sucked down my neck and to my collarbone. I gasped when he nipped his teeth along my skin, drawing him back to me and forcing our lips back together.

"Bedroom," I gasped between kisses and he stepped back enough to lead the way, our steps strange and clumsy, our kisses never breaking until the back of my knees hit the bed. He held onto me as we lowered ourselves down, our legs entangling as I felt his hands begin to wander. They lifted my shirt to expose my stomach and felt their way up to my breasts where, instead of hesitation, his thin fingers found the meeting of fabric and skin and broke through, gripping both globes in his hands. I sucked in a breath, surprised to feel the fabric of my bra lift up towards my chin, L's lips leaving mine as he took one of the sensitive buds in his mouth. I cried out and my back arched from the sensation, my fingers delved into his hair as I pulled him closer. He trailed his kisses higher and gripped my shirt, lifting it over my head, my bra joining soon after. We kissed again, his hand smoothing back my hair as he pulled back, his grey eyes gazing into mine.

"I love you," He said softly.

"I love you too,"

We kissed and for the rest of the night showed our love to one another over and over.

* * *

Author's note: Hello everyone! I hate to have to say this, but it looks like the end comes in the next chapter. It breaks my heart to have to write it, but it must be done. Thanks everyone for the favorite's and reviews, I really do appreciate it more than you guys know :). Happy Friday everyone!


	29. 29 The End

Author's Note: I just wanted to catch everyone and say thank you so much for reading! It has been such a pleasure and I'm so happy with all of your reviews and favorites. I really hope everyone enjoys the ending and once again, thanks sticking until the end :).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The beginning of this story contains adult material, tread with care.**

* * *

I was incredibly warm when the tendrils of sleep finally unraveled themselves, a soft sigh escaping my lips as I nuzzled the warmth I was pressed up against. The soft, gentle thudding drew me even further from my haze, realizing that I had an arm draped over my hip and another under my neck. A soft smile tugged the corners of my lips as I remembered the night before and whose arms I was wrapped in, the thudding the continuous beating of his heart. My smile widened and my head leaned back, seeing L's still closed eyes. He had fallen asleep before me, if anyone could ever believe me (which I highly doubt they would) after last night after his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Of course I wasn't sure if L had ever had that much exercise in that amount of time as we did. Ever.

I smiled at the thought, suppressing a chuckle so I wouldn't wake him. Instead of moving like I was tempted to, I lay my head back to the confines of his chest and allowed the rhythm of his heart to lull me back to a peaceful sleep. When I awoke again later, I was alone. I heard the sound of water under pressure coming from the bathroom, knowing L was in there I slowly lifted myself up from the bed, the soft sheet that covered me falling away and exposing my bare breasts to the chilly air. I could feel my nipples pebble and leaning on one hand I ran the other through my already tousled hair. It was a mess from the sweat and exercise the night before and I desperately needed a shower. The sounds of faucets shutting off ruined any immediate plans I had stewing in my mind, however.

"Morning," I hummed when L finally emerged from the bathroom, his hair still dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

I watched his eyes travel down across my body once, twice, and then a third time, a smirk spreading over my face.

"Good morning," He said finally and I shook my head at his wet mop of hair, sliding from the bed and walking past him to the bathroom, grabbing and extra towel and throwing it over his head. I took my time drying his hair, drawing the soft towel over his neck and shoulders where tiny droplets still lingered. As I worked he reached his hands out, his long fingers spreading over my bare skin and roaming on their own accord, his head bowed. When I was finally happy with his hair I allowed the towel to drape around his shoulders. His eyes found mine from beneath the fringe and they traveled down again, his head leaning towards me until his lips found my neck. I sighed, my head lolling off to one side so he could gain better access to the sensitive parts of my neck.

His hands roamed more until they slipped down between my legs, his fingers slipping into the folds of my sex. I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck and gripping at the hair on the back of his neck, his lips trailing down to my breasts. I came rather quickly from his fingers, my head thrown back and my back arching. I ranked his head back up and kissed him thoroughly, taking the towels from around his neck and waste off and bringing him back to our bed, our bodies entangling again.

Hours later I finally emerged from the shower, refreshed and happily clean. Unfortunately after our last round of sex, L stole himself away after Watari's call, kissing me gently before dressing and making the trip back downstairs. As I dressed I couldn't help but think how happy we were, L smiled so gently at me and treated me with such tender care I didn't want to leave the confines of our room. Unfortunately I could feel my body weaken from our strenuous activities and I had a coughing fit in the shower that for once I was happy L wasn't around to hear. My body ached as I finished dressing and headed for the elevator, happy I was descending on my own instead of ascending.

I took the stairs and found the entire team gathered, sans Light, in our area, L perched on the couch with the notebook in hand, the Shinigami known as Rem standing across from him. His eyes met mine and a small tug of his lips crossed his face briefly before he looked back at the Shinigami, firing off another question that she rebuffed. I smiled ever so slightly and joined the rest of the team, standing beside Matsuda and smiling over at him, a grin spreading over his face. Finally after months his pity dissipated and we had time to catch up, my mood lightening immediately and just making my day get even better.

* * *

The next day I sat next to L, listening as the group beside us began looking up the new victims of Kira, we eyed one another as they made a raucous, the night before I had my laptop on in our bedroom and found the new list of dead criminals. It was obvious from the new release to Misa and the date that the criminals were being killed exactly what was happening. Therefore if we were right about Misa, it only hunched our feelings on Light, who was acting very differently compared to the boy who was handcuffed a mere few days prior. L licked his fingers from the panda cookies he was consuming, Light glancing at the both of us over his shoulder.

"But with this it's become clear that another notebook exists," Light commented, the falsities in his voice returning. It was horribly obvious when he was calculating, but unfortunately both L and I had no other choice, we had to continue with the investigation.

"From the instant that Amane became free…" L muttered munching on another panda.

"Ryuzaki you're still thinking about that?" Light commented glancing over at us, Rem staring at L with almost a frightened look on his face. "Misa doesn't have anything to do with this. Even so, she was suspected of being the second Kira. Even if she happened to have Kira's power, using it at a time like this would just be stupid." Light continued flatly.

"If you say "the instant" then it should be the instant that Higuchi died."

"…That's also true." L assented.

"If you take things literally," I muttered flatly. "Because if you are hung up on technicalities Light, shouldn't it be "the instant Higuchi was caught?"

His familiar glare bore down on me and L glanced at me, pride dancing in his eyes. Unfortunately the rest of the team agreed with Light and I narrowed my eyes at them as they reprimanded L for being stubborn about Misa. I sighed heavily, glaring daggers at the rest of the team with nothing to say, unless we had proof that the 13 day rule was null and void then we had no reason to think that Misa nor Light had anything to do with the Kira killings.

"Well," L muttered through munches of his cookies, one of which he pushed over to me. "If there is another notebook and someone is using it… then I will most definitely capture that person."

"However… just having your name written in the notebook can kill you. If it's just the killing of criminals then we can't look for them like we looked for Higuchi…" Yagami said, Matsuda agreeing with him.

"We know how they kill," L said indifferently. "If anyone appears suspicious, we will detain him or her, and search them thoroughly for the notebook."

"We could search Amane," I whispered softly to L and he gazed at me with a smile.

"But Ryuzaki, the murderer's notebook… I believe in it as well but if you were able to capture the person who was writing the names, will you be able to properly convict him as a mass murderer?" Light questioned.

"I cannot demonstrate it… without verifying the murderer's notebook. But that does no matter to me. If the case can be solved, then I will leave the rest up to the ministry of justice."

I could see the wheels turning in L's head as he sat there in silence, his hands gripping in knees again, the pack of panda cookies left unnoticed.

"It doesn't matter which country," L said finally. "Let's negotiate with them, if we get the proper approval, there should be no problem."

Everyone looked over at him in question.

"We will have them use this notebook in an execution."

It was like dropping a bomb in the room, everyone had something to say against the usage of the notebook. The entire team's moral code pointed in the same direction, and all of them refused the thought of ever using the notebook, but they refused to recognize the fact that without using said notebook there was no way to approve or disprove anything that was written on both covers.

"The one who will write in the notebook will be the one who has at least 13 days until their execution," L said simply. "If they are living after 13 days, then they will be absolved of their execution. That is the legal trade we will make…"

Everyone stared at him in silence and without prompting I clicked open Watari's communication with us.

"Watari," L called after the line opened. "Contact the heads of all the states which fit into that situation."

"Ryuzaki!"

"That's unreasonable, wait!"

Aizawa leaned towards L, his voice not lowering.

"What do you plan by doing that right now?" He questioned.

"It would be a verification of the murderer's notebook of course." He said, unflinching even with Aizawa's loud voice.

Suddenly, through the speakers that linked us with Watari, there was a crash.

"What's wrong Watari?" L questioned, leaning forward in his chair as if the "W" scrawled across the screen would show him something.

"Watari…!" I called standing from my chair as quickly as I could, a sinking feeling crawling up from my stomach. It was then that his "W" disappeared and in its place came "All data deletion."

"All data deletion? …What does that mean?" Light asked from behind us, my mouth dropping as a shaking hand lifted to it.

"I instructed Watari to delete all the information he currently holds if anything unexpected should happen to him…" L said softly, his voice churning darkly.

I shook slightly at the implications. Watari was gone.

"Where did the Shinigami go?" Someone cried.

My heart stopped.

I turned to L, his fingers gripping the very edge of a spoon. Suddenly his hand began to shake. I stepped forward, my hand reaching out to him to touch his shoulder, but just as I moved… he began to fall away. I watched as L fell, his chair slipping out beneath him, the plastic slamming into my shins, his body collapsing to the floor. Someone screamed and it took Light stopping L from his fall to realize it was me. It took only a few steps, but I swept to his side, my hand gripping Light's face and pushing him roughly away, my nails digging into the skin of his face, already seeing the triumphant smirk he had there.

"L," I whispered, tears slicking my face as I gazed down at him, a sob escaping my lips.

"Please… don't…"

His hand came up, shaking as it cupped my cheek, my sobs racking my body as I held him close. I held his hand as it began to fall away, a tear slipping down the side of his face as ever so slowly, his eyelids closed.

"No… NO!"

My breath caught in my throat, the hand I gripped fell away as my vision blurred, my head shaking slowly trying to clear it. The room dimmed, my head swam and suddenly it all fell away.

* * *

I awoke.

I couldn't believe it, but the sound of beeping drew me to believe it to be true.

White wash walls, lines following from me out to multiple machines. Wonderful, a hospital. I saw my clothes neatly folded on a chair near the bed I was laid out in. I could only imagine what the team did when they realized I was still alive. I coughed, my hand pulling back and blood sliding down the fearful white that was my palm. I had little time.

I pulled the IV from my arm, the catheter from between my legs and promptly pulled the plug that kept the machine beeping beside me. I knew it would sound if I removed the patches from my body before shutting the damn thing, and it was all I needed to have a bunch of nurses and doctors run in. I draped my legs over the side of the bed and took a slow time rising, my head swimming and my vision blurring from the movement. I staggered, shirking the stupid gown and slipping on my jeans and shirt I wore earlier. I eyed the clipboard settled at the end of my bed and without much thought, took it up and read, seeing that they had found me in their computers since it was the same hospital Watari had brought me to before.

"Cancer – final stages,"

I put the clipboard back at the end of the bed and sighed softly, seeing the very plain subtext in the information written. Raking a hand through my hair I strode from the hospital, keeping my eyes level and my stride long. When I hit the elevator and the doors closed behind me, I sagged against the hand rail, only straightening when the doors opened again and I headed right out past the receptionist and through the front doors.

I called a cab and sunk into the back seat, muttering out the address. I plopped the wad of cash I had in my wallet (which was more than enough to get me there) in the seat next to the driver and told the man to step on it. I could feel my energy ebbing and I knew the only reason why I wasn't dead right now was simply the fact that I was going to die. The Shinigami told us it could see human's names and life spans – apparently mine was very close to being up.

I watched the sky above me open up, the dark clouds showering the Earth below as the cab driver stepped on the gas even more so through the country roads. My hand gripped the neck of my t-shirt, my breaths coming out in short bursts.

"We're here," The man grumbled and without a word, I opened the door and slammed it shut, the street in front of me stretching out miles in order to reach the Wammy House.

"Mello," I whispered, taking a shaky step forward into the street, the rain soaking me through. Somehow I made it to the front gate and pushed the wrought iron open, staggering into the yard.

"Candle?"

I nearly wept at the sight of Matt in his goggles, standing in the rain with a shocked look on his face.

"Get… Mello…" I whispered, my vision swimming again as I staggered and once again my vision blacked out.

* * *

Mello was there with Matt when I awoke, staring at me with wide, frightened eyes filled with tears. Matt had his goggles pulled up on his head while Mello gripped my hand, tears streaking down his face.

"Mello," My voice was hoarse, but I needed to say what I wanted to… I knew my time was up.

"You must… continue," I wheezed. "Work with… Near…"

He made a face at the other little boys name, but I shook my head, squeezing his warm hand.

"The… two of you make one," I sighed, feeling the little energy I had drop even more. "You must speak with him…"

He hesitated, looking at Matt with his watery eyes and then looked back to me, nodding.

Suddenly I felt something start to slip, as though someone was pulling me by a string that latched itself around my spine. I tried my best to stay, I had one last thing, I couldn't allow this impending wave to pull me under.

"Mello…" My voice was a whisper. "Yagami… find Yagami…"

The breath hitched in my throat just as I was to utter Light's name.

"No!" I thought fearfully, but my body wasn't listening to me anymore, I could hear the loud sobs of the boys and a loud, dull thudding that pulsed through my head. In an instant the wave took me under and in that time there was a flash that blinded me and images flew through my head. Events that long since past showed themselves to me, images of L and I together, the Wammy house, and then the images of the future, the impact of my actions on the future. I could see Near confronting Light, the truth finally coming to the surface and forcing the boy into a rage. I smiled to myself, happy with the simple thought that we won this game even with all the casualties.

I could feel the long pull of the wave and the sobbing faded as the thudding in my head slowed until there was blissful silence.

"Candle,"

I opened my eyes, seeing an extended hand in my vision, the long, thin fingers so familiar. Without hesitation I took his hand, allowing him to pull me up and into his arms. He was exactly the same: his mess of black hair, the white shirt and blue jeans. He even smelled the same and when I pulled away from him his eyes were the same, except for one single thing. For once when I looked in his eyes there was no sign of exhaustion. For some reason the black rings resided, but his eyes were bright and full of love. In one simple instant I knew everything was fine and that I had no reason to ever worry again. He took my hand in his, kissing my cheek tenderly, and together we walked in to forever.


End file.
